Mary
by Anahissa
Summary: Mary avait toujours été ignorée, alors lorsqu'elle reçoit une lettre du célèbre éditeur John Murray qui lui demande de se rendre à Londres dans un mois au plus tard, la jeune fille ne se fait pas prier. Elle part pour Londres, seule, et déguisée en homme! Elle y fera des rencontres des plus étonnantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à l'univers de Jane Austen, à l'exception prêt de mes ocs, je préviens qu'il y en aura beaucoup, les ocs que vous verrez ici vont réapparaître dans cette histoire, si vous avez du mal à vous repérer, je vais mettre prochainement un récapitulatif sur mon profil. A mon avis l'histoire sera assez complexe, je préviens tout de suite, j'y mets beaucoup d'annotations historiques, s'il y a une quelconque erreur, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer que ce soit en mp ou en review, au sinon je crois que j'ai tout dis.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**_

_**Chapitre 1 «Un voyage mouvementé»**_

_'23 avril 1812'_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui a été une journée longue, maman n'a cessé de se plaindre à Père que Mr. Greyhound s'était marié avec une jeune italienne et qu'il avait prévu d'habiter dans les colonies. Oh! Bien sûr, désormais elles ne le sont plus, mais on les désigne toujours ainsi, j'ai toujours trouvé cela fâcheux, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement leur reconnaître leur indépendance et les appeler «Les États-Unis d'Amérique»?_

_Il est vrai que le nom est fort long mais je pense que chacun doit se respecter, les pays y compris; après tout ne sont-ils pas chrétiens eux aussi? Ne sont-ils pas des hommes et donc nos frères?_

_Bien évidemment, quand j'ai formulé cette pensée, elle a été mal prise par ma famille, ils n'ont cessé de me reprocher de sermonner trop. Mais est-ce si terrible que ça? Pourquoi ne comprenne-t-il pas ce que je veux dire? C'est pour cela que je m'accroche aux livres, ils apportent un grand raisonnement dans notre monde et les réfuter serait refuser une part de nous-mêmes!_

_Enfin, ce n'était pas pour cela que je t'écrivais, Mr. Greyhound semblait être intéressé par Kitty, et la nouvelle qu'il avait épousé cette belle vénitienne, dont les talents artistiques sont incroyables-semblerait-on le dire-, a fit un choc à mère, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi outragée, elle a tempêté dans tout le manoir, père a eu un mal fou à la calmer, et dès lors qu'elle a vu notre chien, elle s'est remise à rouspéter(N/A : un Greyhound est un chien de chasse, très connu en Grande-Bretagne), nous sommes repartis pour des heures de lamentes! Kitty ne semble pas trop s'en faire, mère l'a toujours complimentée sur son physique, au contraire du mien, elle n'aura aucun mal à se trouver un nouveau prétendant._

_Quant à moi, je sais que je suis laide et fade, on me l'a souvent reprochée, père semble aussi reprocher mon idiotie. Il ne le dit pas devant moi mais je le sais, je le sais quand il discute avec Lizzy, lorsqu'ils pensent que je ne suis pas là. L'avantage d'être ignorée, c'est qu'on peut savoir plein de détails et de secrets qu'on préférerait cacher._

_Qui aurait remarqué Mr. Darcy se gratter le haut de la tête comme un chimpanzé lors du bal de Netherfield? moi je l'ai vu, ou Miss Bingley qui s'est essuyé le bout du nez avec son gant lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de mouchoir pendant le mariage de Jane? Je me suis retenue à grande peine de rire devant ses efforts de se cacher derrière son éventail, elle rougissait à vue d'œil et lançait des regards très peu discrets autour d'elle, aucune cour ne l'aurait engagée comme espionne, elle en ferait une piètre. Et malgré son ton dédaigneux envers moi, j'ai pitié pour elle, elle n'a aucune volonté propre. J'ai horreur de toutes ces femmes qui se jettent au pied des hommes, dans le seul but de bien s'établir dans la société et qui méprisent les autres derrière un ton hypocrite -les salles de bal en sont remplies!_

_C'est pour cela que j'adore la musique, on laisse exprimer ses sentiments, même si, pour ma part, je le fais peu souvent étant donné que des morceaux aussi expressifs sont peu amenés à être écouter dans un gala._

_Brr! Maintenant je me souviens de ce soir désastreux où j'ai chanté faux devant tous les invités, pourquoi m'ont-ils forcée à jouer alors que j'étais indisposée? J'avais un nœud dans la gorge tout au long de ma prestation. Et les regards de pitié qu'on m'a lancée, comme si j'avais besoin de savoir que c'était affreux! Grr, surtout ma famille, elle semblait mourir de honte devant moi, Lizzie me regardait avec pitié, comme si j'en avais besoin!_

_Tout tourne autour d'elle et de Jane, elle n'a jamais pensé à sa famille lorsqu'elle a refusé Mr. Collins, et je savais qu'elle allait le faire -et je comprends pourquoi-, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait la mijaurée devant lui, autant servir à quelque chose, mais non! cet idiot ne m'a même pas remarquée! Je me suis couverte de ridicule pour rien! _

_Non, dès que Mr. Wickam l'a flattée, elle s'est mise à le louer d'éloges, pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il était malsain, et lorsqu'il est parti avec Lydia, non seulement elle a changé d'attitude envers Mr. Darcy mais elle s'est directement jetée à ses pieds (enfin elle l'aime!), il est maintenant devenu le messie dans notre famille ma parole! Maman ne cesse de se vanter à chaque partie de thé qu'elle a l'un de ses gendres qui reçoit 10 000 livres de rentes, à croire que personne ne le sait._

_Et papa qui ne fait rien, dire que j'avais espéré qu'il change après l'accident avec Lydia et qu'il ferait plus attention à nous, ses deux dernières filles, mais il semblerait qu'il n'en ai pas. A quoi bon espérer, il ne me voit même pas lorsque nous traversons le même couloir._

_J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être isolée et rejetée dans cette famille, ma mère me trouve trop fade et impossible à marier, mon père m'ignore et mes sœurs ont formé chacune leur groupe de leur côté. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être l'inconnue plongée au milieu de nulle part, qui doit s'adapter à son environnement afin d'y survivre et ne pas compter sur les autres pour l'aider. La seule de mes sœurs avec qui j'ai tissé des liens est Jane, elle a toujours été attentive avec moi, Lizzy aussi quand elle le veut, c'est ma sœur après tout. Ah! j'aimerais tellement rencontrer quelqu'un qui me comprenne… Mais bon, la vie est ainsi, c'est Dieu qui l'a choisi, et qui serai-je pour contredire son bon sens?_

_Il se fait tard, bonne nuit, je pars dans les bras de Morphée._

_Mary_

_'25 avril 1812'_

_Cher journal,_

_Devine ce que je viens de recevoir aujourd'hui? _

_J'ai eu un mal fou à la prendre discrètement au porteur de courrier, il faut que personne ne sache ce que j'ai fait! Sauf toi bien évidemment, il n'y a que toi en qui je puisse faire confiance. Alors, tu donnes ta langue au chat?_

_ Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire: il y a cinq mois de cela, j'avais envoyé à plusieurs maisons d'édition, la copie de l'une de mes meilleures histoires que j'ai écrites. Tu sais celle avec Philip Moon qui doit se battre contre les méfaits de la société afin de restaurer le blason de sa famille et d'épouser celle qu'il aime malgré que tout les séparent? Il reste enfermé cinq ans en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et se voit innocenté lorsque Margaret et son frère Luke font éclater la vérité? _

_Oui c'est de celle-ci dont je parle, la maison John Murray et John Murray II lui-même ont souhaité la publier, je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je rentre dans le monde des écrivains! Il faut à tout prix que je leur réponde, mais comment faire puisqu'ils veulent me voir à Londres dans un mois au plus tard? Je pourrais peut-être demander à mon oncle et à ma tante, mais cela risquerait d'éveiller leurs soupçons et ils préviendraient mes parents. _

_Quant à voyager seule à Londres, n'y pensons même pas, mes sœurs ont beau être niaises de penser que le monde est tout bon et tout gentil prêt à ouvrir grand leurs bras devant elles, moi je ne le suis pas. Je sais ce que je risque en dehors de notre chère demeure, Lizzy a bien de la chance à ne pas avoir eu ce genre de problèmes, quoique moi non plus je n'en ai pas rencontré mais je ne sors jamais seule. Il reste tout de même le problème de comment se rendre à Londres, seule, sans que personne ne le remarque, je me fait souvent oubliée mais pas au point qu'on m'ignore totalement! A moins que? Pourtant ce serait prendre trop de risques, mais qui a dit que la vie n'en était pas un?_

* * *

La voiture était remplie de passagers, tous semblait préoccupés par leurs propres soucis et nul ne fit attention au jeune homme, à la casquette tombante sur ses yeux bruns, qui semblait jeter des coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours. Il s'était assis près d'une fenêtre; serré par la forme grotesque de deux vieilles femmes qui ne lui daignaient aucun regard. Un homme à haut-de-forme et à moustache noire observait sa montre et semblait regarder d'un air pressé tout autour de lui, il claqua sa langue d'un ton agacé et s'en vint admirer le paysage de l'autre fenêtre. Deux couples étaient assis face à face et discutaient joyeusement de leurs enfants et petits-enfants respectifs. Mais nul ne savait que ce jeune garçon auquel on n'aurait pas donné seize ans était Mary cachée sous des vêtements d'homme. Avant hier soir, elle avait feignit de se sentir mal avant de remonter dans sa chambre et enfiler les vêtements usés de son père qu'il n'utilisait plus, elle était allée chez le tailleur pour homme et avait commandé une ligne de vêtements pour son frère, avait-elle dit avant de présenter les mesures et de s'en aller pour rentrer chez elle, elle avait grimpé à sa fenêtre, laissée ouverte, pour se recoucher et feindre de sommeil.

Le magasin où elle était allée était peu fréquenté, et ne présentait donc aucun danger pour que quelqu'un la reconnaisse ou que le personnel se pose des questions. Ensuite, lors du dîner, elle avait bombardé sa famille de plein de ses leçons personnelles de morale, au point même où ils en viendraient à l'éviter pour une semaine -ils l'avaient consignée-, assez pour un allez et retour à Londres. Et si jamais ils rentraient dans sa chambre, ils trouveraient une lettre expliquant qu'elle était partie visiter le couvent Sainte Geneviève, à quatre jours d'ici. Il fallait que son plan marche.

Au moment où elle allait s'assoupir, l'une des dames leur fit la conversation:

«Donc, vous prévoyez d'aller à Londres je présume? Demanda-t-elle en souriant d'un air inquisiteur, elle agita d'une main ses longs cheveux blonds retenus en chignon lâché, Mary sut tout de suite de quel trempe elle était faite: celle des Miss Bingley et des Mrs Bennet.

-Oui c'est cela, répondit l'une des vieilles dames, nous allons héberger chez des cousins et, elle se pencha plus en avant, l'un d'eux va bientôt se marier, dit-elle d'un ton confidentiel, puis elle ajouta: et la petiote, la petite dernière de la famille vient tout juste d'avoir ses dents.

-Comment! La pauvre petite a du souffrir énormément! Se lamenta l'une des dames au chapeau vert, à côté, son mari paraissait désintéressé de la conversation et engageait une autre avec son voisin d'en face, qui étendit les jambes au point de toucher celles de Mary. Cette dernière les retira tout de suite, mieux valait ne pas éveiller les soupçons, qui sait s'il reconnaîtrait les jambes d'une femme de celles d'un homme.

-En effet, oui.

\- Et avec qui va-t-il donc se marier? reprit la femme blonde dont les gants blancs et les boucles d'oreilles argentés, qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux bleus, témoignaient d'une vie très aisée. Mary devina qu'avec cette question, elle enquêtait sur la richesse de ces cousins dont parlait la vieille dame. Le parler de cette dernière n'encourageait pas vraiment mais on ne savait jamais.

-Avec Cécilia Norringway, la fille du baron Bastian Norringway de Canterbury, répondit l'autre vieille dame vêtue entièrement de noir, et qui regardait l'interlocutrice avec austérité. Elle avait du percé son jeu.

\- Oh! Mais je la connais! S'enthousiasma la dame au chapeau vert, ses boucles d'un sombre auburn, qui rappelait Élisabeth, rebondissaient et elle tourna vivement la tête vers son amie, Lucy ne l'avez vous donc pas rencontrée lors du bal de Lord Oakfield à Winston Castle?

-Oui, en effet, une jeune fille charmante avec un talent particulier pour le chant, votre cousin doit bien avoir de la chance, comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Louis Armstrong futur vicomte de Chantford, Julia et moi l'avions connu depuis qu'il n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes. Ma sœur et moi, venons de la branche familiale de sa grand-mère, les Quirrel, nous n'avons pas de titre mais sommes assez respectés à Oxford, mon défunt mari y était professeur, comme mon père. Nous avons une grande propriété pas loin de Whitney, vers Aston si vous connaissez. Ladite Julia semblait se retenir de se pincer l'arête du nez devant les confessions de sa sœur. Mary la compatit intérieurement et sembla se voir elle-même en plus âgé.

\- Mon fils et le fils d'Amélia sont eux aussi à Oxford, peut-être les connaissez-vous?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à retenir les noms de tous ces élèves, ne me méprenez pas! Je suis sûre que vos fils sont excellents! Mais peut-être que Julia les connaît, elle est douée pour ce genre de chose.

\- Susan voyons, la réprimanda sa sœur, comment s'appellent vos fils?

\- Jack Flemming et William Houston, ils sont en dernière année et sont en train d'étudier le droit.

-Oui, je vois de qui vous voulez parler, je dois avouez que mon mari a longtemps loué leurs talents, votre fils Jack, dit-elle en s'adressant à Lucy, est particulièrement doué en dissertation quant à William, elle s'adressa à Amélia cette fois-ci, si je ne le savais pas aussi déterminé pour le droit j'aurais été persuadée qu'il voulait devenir botaniste, il est capable de retenir tous les noms scientifiques et communs ainsi que les propriétés de toutes les plantes étudiées, néanmoins il est aussi remarquable en littérature, un vrai talent pour la poésie, ses vers sont comme une mélodie qui résonne dans l'air.» Les joues d'Amélia avaient rougi sous les compliments, tandis que Lucy prenait un air pincé devant le peu d'éloges que venait de recevoir son fils, cette vieille ne semblait pas l'apprécier le moins du monde et c'était peu dire.

Mary semblait penser que la conversation allait s'arrêter là, lorsque Lucy lui demanda:

«Et vous jeune homme, où allez-vous donc ainsi? Mary sursauta sous la question, cette femme était une réelle sang-sue.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir été présenté, répondit le plus poliment possible Mary, elle aperçut Julia esquisser un rictus devant le total désarroi que faisait face Mrs Flemming. Heureusement pour cette dernière, son mari vint à son secours:

\- Il est vrai ma chère que vous avez fis peu des convenances, je me présente Sir George Flemming de Banbury et mon épouse Lucy Flemming, ce charmant couple que voilà sont les Houston de Daventry: Mr Fabian et Mrs Amélia Houston. Ces nobles dames que voici, dit-il en désignant les vieilles, sont Mrs Jenkins et Mrs Williams tant qu'à cet homme…

\- Mr Charles Boyle, merci mais je peux me présenter seul. L'homme à la moustache noire se retourna vivement et Mary fut frappée de voir un visage frappé par l'âge et l'alcool. Son gros nez rouge et ses yeux hasardeux laissait transparaître un esprit tempétueux avec tendance à la baston. Décidée à éviter tout débordement, Mary se présenta promptement:

\- Je me nomme Henry Bones et viens de Luton, elle avait longtemps hésité pour choisir le nom et avait décidé de choisir Luton comme résidence car c'était une grande ville et qu'elle risquait moins de se faire reconnaître, je me rends à Bloomsbury pour rendre visite à l'un de mes oncles.

\- Vous avez un oncle à Bloomsbury? mon beau-frère y habite également! s'exclama Susan. Où ça exactement? 'Oh joie, se dit Mary, voilà que je vais les avoir derrière mon dos' elle se passa machinalement une main sur sa casquette pour éviter que toute mèche noire ne dépasse.

-Je…

-Je trouve cela très peu aimable de m'avoir interrompu, s'exclama Sir Flemming dont les oreilles devenues rouges s'accordaient très bien avec ses cheveux auburn, il serrait les poings de colère.

' Merci de m'avoir sauvée, mais pitié, pas d'esclandre, supplia Mary, mon Dieu si vous êtes là, sauvez-nous du désastre!'

-Et quoi, se moqua Mr. Boyle, vous n'allez tout de même pas pleurer parce que j'ai voulu me présenter avant que vous ne le fassiez. Ne me dîtes que c'est votre petit passe-temps favori auquel vous consacrez toute votre vie?

'C'est mal parti...'

-Comment osez-vous parler à mon frère de cette manière! Rugit Amélia de colère.

'Non mais faîtes là taire, elle va ameuter plus de cris!'

-Amélia calme-toi, lui ordonna Mr Houston, lui-même semblait abasourdi par la tournure des évènements

'Enfin quelqu'un qui a du bon sens, soupira intérieurement Mary, merci mon Dieu.'

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me calmerai! ...

'Non, non, non! Pitié pas ça!'

-..., cet homme vient d'insulter mon petit frère! cria Amélia.

-Amélia, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, rougit Sir Flemming, Mary se demanda si c'était de gêne ou de colère, sûrement les deux.

-Ah oui? Qui c'est qui venait dans ma chambre chaque nuit d'orage parce qu'il avait peur du tonnerre? 'Voilà qu'on rentre dans des sujets un peu trop privé, j'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas mentionner les fuites intempestives qu'avait son frère pendant la nuit pensa Mary'

\- Je n'ai pas peur du tonnerre!

\- Vous m'en direz tant, ricana Charles.

-Vous, taisez-vous! Aboya George.

-Sinon quoi? Vous allez appeler votre sœur à la rescousse? Elle a l'air d'être plus masculine que vous, c'est à croire que vous lui avez volé son côté féminin.

-Comment osez-vous! S'exclamèrent les frères et sœurs Flemming.

-J'ose, tout simplement, sourit Boyle, le regard provocateur.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un…

-Amélia calme-toi, demanda fermement Mr Houston. 'Si on s'en sort sain et sauf grâce à lui, je promets de mettre les froufrous que maman m'a acheté pendant un mois, non une semaine déclara solennellement Mary, le jaune criard ne m'a jamais plus et je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus, grimaça-t-elle'.

\- Me calmer! Me calmer! Il nous insulte mon frère et moi! Et toi, toi, tu ne fais rien! Hurla Mrs Houston, Fabian tu devrais protéger mon honneur au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, soit un homme nom de Dieu!

-Ça y est, elle a juré, soupira Lucy qui avait disparu depuis le début de la dispute, Mrs Jenkins et Mrs Williams semblaient toutes les deux ignorer ce qui se passait, du moins pour la dernière car Mrs Jenkins restait perplexe et ne savait que faire.'En voilà une aide précieuse! Désormais, je m'aviserai de ne pas prendre des voitures publiques, quel qu'elles soient, je sens que ma tête va exploser. Mais si je me mêle à ce chaos, je risque de me révéler, moins je parle et moins je risque de me faire découvrir pensa-t-elle'

\- Je vous en prie madame, sourit Boyle, je ne pense pas que votre mari soit en manque de virilité, après tout, vous disiez vous-mêmes hier que vous aviez neuf enfants de lui et qu'ils lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mr Houston sembla soudain se tendre et lança un regard meurtrier vers lui.

' Et maintenant on passe aux remarques obscènes, songea Mary, pourquoi n'ai-je tout simplement pas pris la voiture de mes parents, j'aurais pu tout leur dire, ils auraient mal réagi de me voir prendre des décisions comme celle-ci, devenir écrivain cela ne fait pas très femme qui cherche mari ou lady, mais au moins je ne serais pas dans ce pétrin. Quoique non, mieux vaut pas, j'aurais subi l'inquisition et ils auraient voulu lire mes histoires qui contiennent des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir. Oui j'ai pris la bonne décision, c'est juste la malchance qui est tombée sur moi, il ne manque plus qu'il pleuve et qu'on reste coincé dans la boue avec ces zigotos, non je ne mâche pas mes mots. Argh! Cette Amélia commence à déteindre sur moi.'

\- Non mais quel goujat vous êtes ma parole! S'exclama soudainement Mrs Jenkins...

'Tiens une revenante!'

-...n'a-t-on pas idée de s'adresser ainsi à une dame et à des gentlemen, vous êtes monsieur, certainement la pire espèce d'homme que je n'ai jamais vu!

-Venant de vous, Madame, cela résonne comme un compliment, répondit calmement Doyle, vous avez du avoir vu beaucoup d'hommes dans votre vie... 'Il n'a vraiment pas sa langue dans sa poche, c'est un très mauvais instinct de survie'. Et en effet, Mr Flemming qui avait désormais le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux avait sa main portée à sa ceinture, contenant son revolver, au même moment où Mrs Williams sortait son tricot d'un air impassible, tout aussi rigide qu'à son habitude.

'C'est ce qu'on appelle garder son sang-froid!'

Décidant que trop était trop, Mary agit d'instinct et lança:

\- Si vous ne vous taisez pas, vous êtes mort. Son ton était sec et froid, l'atmosphère chuta immédiatement.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là? Réussit à articuler Mr. Boyle.

\- Il se trouve que Mr Flemming avait sa main sur son revolver et le fait qu'il soit à côté de vous aurait augmenté ses chances de tirs, Mr Houston a sorti un poignard de sa manche et semblait vouloir vous poignarder avec, Mrs Jenkins et Mrs Houston semblent sur le point de vous étrangler si j'en déduis les tremblements de leurs mains, et Mrs Williams a sorti son tricot dont les aiguilles sont particulièrement pointues, au point même où je suis sûre qu'elles pourraient transpercer facilement votre corps. Quant à Mrs Flemming, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne dissuadera pas son époux dans sa noble quête à vous tuer. Pour ma part je préfère ne pas me mêler à cette histoire. C'est juste ma conscience qui me parle, je ne veux pas avoir un mort sur la conscience, vous avez beau être frustré de rester ici, et trouvé le trajet trop long; il n'empêche qu'agacer d'autres personnes que vous, qui souffrent eux aussi, ne vous aidera pas à rester en vie.

Un long silence s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire retentit, c'était Mrs Houston qui riait légèrement.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru en venir à une situation comme celle-ci de toute ma vie, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues puis elle dit: je suis désolée pour toutes les choses que j'ai pu dire aujourd'hui, c'était inhabituel de ma part.

-Je suis confus de même, je me sens frustré par des événements personnels et je n'aurais pas du déchaîner cette frustration sur vous, c'était injuste et honteux venant de moi, s'excusa humblement Mr. Boyle, ses yeux étaient devenus humide d'amertume.

-Excuse acceptée, répondit avec un sourire hésitant Mr. Flemming, sa femme sortit son éventail et leva les yeux au ciel. Mrs Williams rangea son tricot, Mr. Flemming voulu rajouter quelque chose d'autre lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, le cocher, un petit homme à barbe pointue et l'air peu affable leur dit:

-Vous êtes arrivés, cela fera six pounds chacun.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, l'univers appartient à Jane Austen mais mes ocs m'appartiennent, je fais beaucoup de références historiques et autres si quelqu'un l'a remarqué, ce serait bien de me le faire savoir, merci pour les reviews aussi. I'm sorry but I can't translate this story in English. Je songeais à changer mon rating, en M plus exactement, ce serait bien de me donner vos avis.**  
**Voilà, bisous :D et bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 2 Home sweet Home

«50 Albemarle street je vous prie»

Mary avait pris un fiacre pour la mener au bureau de John Murray II, comme l'indiquait sa lettre, ce dernier souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle par rapport au paiement qu'elle allait recevoir de la vente de son roman, de sa publication, du nombre de livres à vendre et en stocks. Rien que d'y penser Mary avait la tête qui tournait, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, c'était plus fort qu'elle. John Murray ne savait d'ailleurs pas non plus qu'elle était une femme, raison de plus pour garder cela secret. Elle passa devant Green Park, traversa plusieurs rues, passa devant l'institution royale, un bâtiment bâtit typiquement selon les critères de l'Antiquité, qui laissait transparaître un charme unique- il fallait absolument qu'elle le visite un jour- avant de s'arrêter devant le numéro 50. Elle se posa sous le pavillon et sonna, un majordome vint lui ouvrir.

-Vous désirez?

-Je souhaite m'entretenir avec Mr. Murray, il m'a demandé de venir le voir le plus tôt possible.

-Je vais voir, veuillez patienter dans le petit salon Monsieur?

\- Bones, Henry Bones.

-Bien, Mr. Bones, je reviens dès que je le peux, Monsieur est en train de s'entretenir avec Lord Byron pour affaire, ils n'en auront plus pour longtemps.

Mary observa le salon dans lequel elle était assise, il était richement décoré, d'une élégance telle qu'on ne voyait pas le luxe tapageur. Mary savait pertinemment qui était Lord Byron, l'une des plus grandes figures littéraires de cette époque et un grand coureur de jupons, quoique cela ne l'empêchait pas de courir après les hommes aussi. Soudain l'angoisse lui monta au cœur, elle sentit son estomac se nouer et si jamais il avait changé d'avis? Après tout, elle avait envoyé cette copie sur un coup de tête, par simple ennui en fait. L'histoire qu'elle avait écrite avait été une simple expérience, une inspiration soudaine qui l'avait mangée. Mary tritura machinalement le bout de ses manches, une servante la regardait de travers, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa casquette, elle rectifia son erreur immédiatement, laissant place à une perruque aux cheveux châtain clairs, tout le contraire de ses longs cheveux noirs tenus en chignon serré. Il était nettement plus utile d'être un homme que d'être une femme, jamais elle n'aurait osé aller à Whitechapel si elle avait été une femme, ce quartier n'était peut-être pas bien réputé mais tout était moins cher. Son argent personnel avait pris un grand coup devant toutes les dépenses qu'elle avait du entreprendre afin de venir ici et si c'était pour aboutir sur une impasse... Il valait mieux ne pas y songer. Elle patienta trois quarts d'heure, regarda les tableaux qui ornaient les murs, de vrais artistes les avaient peints, elle le reconnut au trait fin et au mélange harmonieux des couleurs, l'une des dames semblaient lui sourire de manière secrète comme si elles partageaient toutes les deux le même secret. Elle voulut s'en approcher lorsque le majordome revint:

-Monsieur est désormais libre de s'entretenir avec vous.

S'il y avait des dizaines de livres dans le petit salon, ici il y en avait cent fois plus, peut-être même le double, le bureau de Mr. Murray était spacieux, aussi richement décoré que le petit salon, un tableau s'imposait derrière la table de travail sur laquelle son propriétaire écrivait. Ce dernier leva la tête et lui sourit, il respirait la bienveillance, si Mary devait choisir le père idéal, il l'incarnerait parfaitement. C'était un grand homme au nez pointu, surplombé par des lunettes, et aux cheveux châtain dégarnis, il devait approcher la quarantaine car des rides s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux, il se leva et se dirigea vers Mary, et tout en lui serrant la main, il lui demanda:

-Je présume que vous êtes Miss Bennet?

\- Com… comment?

-Vous avez signé à la fin de votre histoire Henry Bones et à côté, on pouvait lire, j'ai eu du mal à le déchiffrer, mais j'étais déterminé, «alias Mary Bennet», vous devriez relire vos copies avant de me les envoyer. Mais cela m'étonne que vous soyez aussi jeune, je pensais trouver une femme plus mûre, ayant déjà vécu. Vous n'avez pas plus de dix-huit ans, je me trompe?

\- J'en ai vingt-et-un, répliqua la jeune fille, dont le plan de rester un homme avait échoué lamentablement, mais il fallait qu'elle cache son âge; dix-neuf ans n'était pas encore la majorité. Qu'allez-vous faire?

-Qui ça? Moi? Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà publié des livres d'auteurs féminins qui ont du joué à la même ruse que vous, cela ne m'embête pas le moins du monde, et je sais rester discret. Ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil. A vrai dire, puisque vous êtes ici asseyez-vous, je vous prie, j'oublie toutes mes manières; je voulais vous parler de votre livre. Dites-moi ma chère, avez-vous écrit d'autres œuvres que celle-ci? Et n'essayez pas de mentir, je sais reconnaître un novice lorsque j'en lis un. Alors, combien? Demanda-t-il en se penchant plus en avant sur son bureau, ses yeux noisette la regardait par-dessus leurs lunettes, semblant sourire devant le trouble naissant de la jeune fille qui respira un grand coup avant de parler.

-Et bien, sept.

-Sept! S'exclama-t-il. Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'envoyer quelques uns de ces «sept» romans que vous avez écrit?

\- Et bien, c'était la première fois que j'entreprenais quelque chose de ce genre là, je suis vraiment navrée, acheva piteusement Mary, déconfite du peu de moyens qu'elle avait, elle sentait ce nœud dans l'estomac se serrer encore plus si possible. Murray recula sur sa chaise et se pinça l'arête du nez avec sa main gauche, l'autre cherchait des feuilles dans un tiroir.

-Miss Bennet, calmez-vous, je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'aurais jamais du vous presser ainsi. C'est que je trouve votre histoire particulièrement captivante, vous vous appropriez vos personnages et les problèmes que vous abordez de la société actuelle sont une grande source de réflexion dans votre roman, mêler ainsi fiction et réalité est du grand génie, vous savez peser vos mots, c'est un vrai talent.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci infiniment. Pour la première de sa vie, on la reconnaissait pour ce qu'elle faisait, une envie de pleurer lui vint mais elle se retint.

-Mais de rien, lui répondit Mr. Murray en souriant, je vous propose de publier votre roman le mois prochain en 100 exemplaires.

-100? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, 100, je suis éditeur, je sais reconnaître une bonne vente d'une autre. Je vous propose 200 livre sterlings pour payer les droits d'auteurs. Cela vous convient-il?

-Je… Je ne sais comment vous remercier, c'est incroyable, lui dit-elle, 200 murmura-t-elle.  
-Enfin! C'est moi qui doit vous remerciez d'être venue jusqu'à moi! Voici les papiers que vous devez signer, ici et là, lui dit-il en les montrant du doigt. Mary les signa vite fait après avoir lu ce qui était écrit, pour peu qu'il y ai quelque tromperie. Murray se leva et Mary le joignit dans son geste. Voulez-vous que l'on vous raccompagne?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, quelqu'un m'attend. C'était un mensonge mais mieux valait dire cela que dire qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée.

-Je vois, je vous souhaite bon courage et j'espère que vous renouvellerez le contrat pour un nouveau roman.

-Je verrais, c'est promis, si voulez, je vous envoie la copie de l'épilogue que j'ai légèrement modifiée entre temps.

-Ah bon, qu'avez-vous donc changé?

Dire que Mary pensait ne pas rester plus longtemps que cela, leur discussion avait perduré, il fallait qu'elle lui parle des changements à faire probablement pour la publication, ils se perdirent pendant quinze minutes sur les sujets concernant la parution. Son nouveau patron finit par y mettre un terme.

\- Je la veux dès au plus vite!

-J'y veillerai, au revoir!

-Au revoir!

En descendant les escaliers, Mary se heurta à une dame, celle-ci avait un sourire discret et mystérieux, ses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'un éclat malicieux, quelques mèches brunes s'échappaient de son bonnet bleu qui se mariait parfaitement avec sa robe turquoise.

-Navrée Madame, s'excusa Mary en ôtant sa casquette de reporter marron, puis elle souhaita renchérir dans son rôle d'homme et de gentleman, je me nomme Henry Bones écrivain en herbe. A qui ai-je donc l'immense honneur? Demanda-t-elle en plaçant un baiser sur la main de la demoiselle qui se mit à rosir de plaisir.

-Jane Austen, enchantée Mr Bones.

-Et bien, ma chère, je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, laissez-moi donc vous raccompagner. Ce serait une grande joie de rester à vos côté mais je dois partir, au plaisir de vous revoir. Elle lui lança un regard enjôleur après lui avoir baisé la main une nouvelle fois.

Austen n'eut aucune chance de lui dire au revoir qu'elle était déjà repartie.

Il était presque midi lorsqu'elle sortit de chez Mr. Murray, Mary eut un soupir de soulagement, voilà que la chance lui souriait. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se chercher un époux comme sa mère le voulait, elle-même se suffisait. En traversant la rue menant à Green Park, elle fut si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas le cavalier la percuter de plein fouet, elle s'écroula sur le pavé, sa tête commençait à dangereusement tourner, elle tenta en vain de rester éveillée mais sans succès. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience elle sentit deux bras solides la soulever de terre.

* * *

Quand Mary reprit connaissance, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Sa vue était brouillée, tout semblait flou autour d'elle, elle se redressa et faillit retomber sur le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait si les même bras qui l'avaient soulevée de terre ne l'avaient pas retenue à temps.

-Tiens, prends ça mon gars t'en auras bien besoin, lui dit une voix chaude qui lui tendait un grand verre d'une boisson qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Elle prit l'objet des mains de l'inconnu et le but; bien mal lui en prit car sa gorge s'enflamma immédiatement, Mary se mit à recracher le liquide et fut prise dans une quinte de toux à n'en plus finir. Une main réconfortante lui tapota le dos, l'aidant à expirer le feu qui était en elle. L'homme se remit à parler, sa voix laissait transparaître un subtil accent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, c'était un mélange entre l'Écossais et l'Américain, une bien étrange combinaison.

-Ah haha! Et bien mon gars tu viens de subir ton premier verre de Whisky pur feu, ce n'était pas un chef d'œuvre mais au moins tu t'en souviendras! Par contre gamin, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris de ne pas regarder où tu allais mais lorsqu'on veut traverser une rue, il vaut mieux regarder des deux côtés avant de le faire. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, tu as survécu à Festus, un véritable exploit, il laisse pourtant ses victimes dans un état pire que le tien et ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir demander d'arrêter, je n'aurais peut-être pas du l'appeler comme cela d'ailleurs. Peut-être que Hadès aurait été plus approprié, acheva-t-il en se frottant le menton du bout des doigts, des cheveux blonds encadraient le visage séduisant de l'inconnu, ses yeux bleus regardaient Mary, la toisant de haut en bas, un sourire éclatant, qui révélait des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, apparut sur sa face aux traits parfaits et à la peau légèrement hâlée.

-Pourtant tu es extrêmement chétif, je me demande comment tu as pu t'en sortir avec seulement une bosse. Hmm, il s'approcha de plus près, au point qu'il était à peine à vingt centimètres de la jeune travestie, cela généra un geste de recul de cette dernière qui croisa les bras d'une manière défensive et le fixa d'un regard noir.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle en voulant interpréter sa voix la plus grave et la plus virile, évidemment elle échoua lamentablement et ce qui voulait paraître comme un grondement féroce paru comme le couinement d'une souris terrifiée devant le regard persistant du jeune homme.

-Qui je suis gamin? S'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras, je suis le gardien des âmes perdues, je suis le très puissant, le très agréable, l'indestructible James, termina-t-il avec un sourire encore plus large que le précédent si c'était possible.

-Non, vraiment? Mary leva un sourcil sarcastique.

-Ah tu m'as percé à jour, fit-il en mettant une main sur le cœur, puis son visage changea si vite d'expression que Mary dut vérifier deux fois pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas, je suis le Duc de Montrose, le cinquième à vrai dire, James Graham de mon état. Je pensais rentrer plus tôt chez moi mais il semblerait que tu ais voulu t'incruster dans mon emploi du temps bien serré...

Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur, ses yeux aigue-marine étaient devenu un bleu glacial à faire givrer un volcan en éruption. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Mary, qui ne sut pas s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux, il lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais un sentiment d'excitation la parcourut un bref instant. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et rajouta:

-Et toi _gamin_, ton nom?

-Henry Bones, répondit immédiatement Mary. Excusez-moi mais je dois partir, une voiture m'attend.

-Et pour allez où exactement? Je peux peut-être te raccompagner, c'est moi qui t'ai causé cet accident, je peux très bien me racheter.

-Non merci, je m'en sortirai seul, de toute façon je me rends dans le Hertfordshire.

-Aucun problème, j'insiste, ce sera entièrement à mes frais.

A ces mots, Mary fut tentée qu'il la raccompagne, surtout que les yeux qu'il lui faisait avaient de quoi être persuasifs. Son caractère s'était adouci, Mary soupesa les risques qu'elle prenait, si elle faisait le trajet avec lui et que quelqu'un la reconnaissait, elle serait déshonorée à jamais et cela impliquerait salir la réputation de sa famille qui n'en avait que faire d'elle, tandis que si elle prenait la voiture, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle sans aucun problème, sauf si elle subissait encore l'accident de la dernière fois. Décision, décision, la jeune fille soupira un grand coup.

-D'accord.

James n'aurait pas mieux souri que s'il avait touché le Jackpot. En revanche pour Mary, l'impression qu'il lui donnait était celle d'avoir commis le même pacte que Faust.

* * *

-Voici votre argent barman, ce gosse se porte à merveille maintenant, et merci pour le Whisky, quoi qu'il ne valait pas nos bons vieux Whisky écossais, au plaisir de vous revoir, termina-t-il en lançant un paquet d'argent sur le comptoir sous les regards ébahis des clients et suspicieux dudit barman qui suivit des yeux Mary qui sortait derrière James. Étant donné l'attitude de ce dernier, on pouvait s'imaginer le pire.

James se dirigea vers un parc, Mary à ses talons, il s'arrêta et mit deux doigts dans sa bouche, un siffle strident en sortit, tout le quartier devait les avoir entendus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, siffla Mary, l'air perturbé.

James lui lança un clin d'œil, adoptant la pose de l'homme mystérieux.

-Attends et tu verras.

-Attendre? Mais qu…

Une voiture était apparue avec un homme plus que louche la guidant, une barbe mal rasée mangeait son visage au nez de travers, l'homme boitait mais marchait si vite qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il faisait semblant ou non d'être boiteux.

-Hey! Boss! J' vous ai apporté l' carrosse com' prévu, votr' pauv' Festus a du mal à se remettre du choc, j' l'ai mis à l'écurie comme vous me l'aviez d'mandé. Hé! qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce gosse? Le môme devrait être chez ses parents en train de bouffer à cette heure-ci.

-Du calme Billy, monte devant, on part dans le Hertfordshire, raccompagner ce fugueur chez ses parents.

-Quoi! Comment avez-vous su que…

-J'ai juste deviné et tu as confirmé, alors monte dans la voiture et trêve de bavardages.

* * *

La voiture avait beau être grande en long, en large et en travers, pourtant, Mary se sentait cernée, serrée et coincée. Elle était assise juste en face de James, qui la surplombait de haut, de très haut même, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, trop occupée à admirer son visage, mais le corps du duc était musclé, un véritable athlète, et il était armé, une épée et deux pistolets occupaient sa ceinture. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, tandis que Mary faisait tout pour ne pas les croiser. Elle se mit machinalement à triturer ses doigts, puis lasse de faire ce jeu depuis une bonne demi-heure, elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac de voyage, ses habits de rechange étaient là, elle se dépêcha de les cacher au yeux James, rien n'avait été déplacé, ce duc avait beau être un goujat, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il respectait les affaires d'autrui, enfin elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Remettant bien sa casquette sur le front, une feuille dans la bouche et un morceau de charbon dans une main elle sortit un appui de l'autre et se mit à dessiner. Kitty avait beau être l'artiste de la famille, elle ne s'en sortait pas mal elle aussi en dessin. Elle commença par faire le bec, puis la tête, les silhouettes étaient floues. James pencha la tête pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait.

-C'est …

-Oui ce sont vos armoiries.

-Pas mauvais pour un jeune novice comme toi.

-Merci.

James soupira avant de poser la tête sur le dossier, les paupières lourdes, il regardait avec grande insistance Mary, comment cette fille pouvait-elle avoir le culot de se déguiser en homme et continuer à lui mentir comme ça? Le déguisement aurait pu tromper n'importe qui mais pas lui, depuis le temps que sa cousine aimait se déguiser en garçon, il aurait pu cerné n'importe quel travesti ou acteur déguisé, Cécilia avait d'ailleurs arrêté ses activités depuis ses fiançailles avec son meilleur ami Louis Armstrong, dire que ce dernier allait recevoir ses deux vieilles cousines qu'il nommait Tante Julia et Tante Susan, un commissariat à elles toutes seules, jamais l'une sans l'autre, sans jamais cesser de s'immiscer dans les affaires des uns et des autres, c'était pourtant avec de bonnes intentions, mais il fallait sans cesse se surveiller et ne rien lâcher qui pouvait compromettre. Quand il avait croisé les deux vieilles dames, Mrs. Williams lui avait raconté le comportement étrange de ce Mr. Bones, qu'elle soupçonnait de cacher un lourd secret, et quel secret! Et voilà qu'il rencontre ledit homme qui s'avérait être une femme, James n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences qui voulaient dire plus que ce qu'on pouvait s'imaginer, mais il fallait avouer que pour aujourd'hui, elles étaient réelles.

Il regarda pensivement le reflet de Henry dans la vitre, il sentait que la jeune fille était nerveuse devant son regard persistent, il la vit se décrisper les épaules, la tension quitta peu à peu son visage, ses grands yeux noirs brillaient à la lumière du Soleil de quatorze heures, elle était vraiment belle, James se demanda soudain pourquoi il lui avait demandé de faire le voyage seul avec lui, c'était une véritable torture. L'envie de l'embrasser et de la toucher l'avait pris comme un éclair, et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à chasser cette idée de la tête. Il la vit remettre une mèche de sa perruque derrière l'oreille, elle se retroussa le nez tandis que sa langue sortait légèrement de sa bouche, signe de concentration, il la trouva très mignonne devant toutes les mimiques qu'elle faisait, elle ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, trop occupée à achever son dessin, celui d'un écureuil mangeant une noisette, décidément elle devait avoir une passion pour les animaux. Il regarda plus attentivement son visage, ses sourcils étaient fins et elle avait de grands yeux de biche, d'un noir intense, ses lèvres étaient pleines, certains auraient pu les juger épaisses, ou dire que c'était une grande bouche, mais pour lui, elles étaient parfaites, elle avait un nez légèrement retroussé qui posait au milieu de son visage arrondi par ses joues, sa peau blanchâtre pouvait passer pour un teint maladif, mais James la trouva encore plus superbe, elle scintillait de mille feux à ses yeux. Quel dommage qu'il s'était décidé de se comporter en gentleman, il en allait de son honneur chevaleresque, peu importe le rang social d'une dame, il fallait la respecter comme il se devait et s'il fallait croire les dires de tante Susan, Mr. Bones était quelqu'un de très honorable, issu d'une bonne famille, une fille de bonne famille ne devait subir aucun outrage lié à sa personne. C'est en suivant ces pensées que le reste du voyage se passa.

-Attendez! Mary se leva de son siège.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda James interpellé par le cri qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

-J'aimerais descendre ici.

La voiture traversait un bois épais, le sentier serpentait et était rugueux, quelle personne sensée voudrait descendre ici? James allait protester quand l'une des roues du carrosse heurta une pierre qui fit sursauter le transport et tomber Mary dans les bras de James, celle-ci avait essayé de se retenir à ses épaules, leurs fronts s'étaient entrechoqués, leur proximité les gênait intensément, et il ne fallut peu de temps pour que James embrasse Mary à pleine bouche. Au vu de sa poitrine pressée contre celle de James, Mary sut tout de suite que son déguisement était fichu en l'air, elle chercha inconsciemment à approfondir le baiser et noua ses bras autour de son cou, James en fit de même, glissant une main sur la chute de reins de la jeune fille et une autre sur sa nuque, il tenta de faire entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, seulement une voix les interpella et Billy descendit de la voiture qu'il avait arrêtée:

-Rien de casser, là-dedans?

Mary brisa le moment, et se précipita vers la porte, ouverte par Billy, son sac à la main et appuyant sa casquette sur sa tête de l'autre.

-Il faut que je parte, merci pour le voyage! Je connais mon chemin d'ici.

James voulut la poursuivre mais elle s'était déjà enfuie dans les bois, comme une biche à l'approche du chasseur.

-Et bien, il sait courir ce môme, il f'rait un parfait voleur d'étalage, pas vrai boss? dit Billy en se grattant la tête.

-En effet, partons, on a un mariage à assister.

James se retourna et rejoignit la voiture, le cœur battant la chamade, cette fille se fichait vraiment de lui, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu de «cache toi et retrouve moi», alors il y jouerait, et ce sera lui qui la trouvera.

* * *

«Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?» pensa Mary tout en se changeant dans la cabane désertée qu'elle avait découverte quand elle était petite en jouant avec ses sœurs, c'était le temps où elles étaient toutes réunies, plus liées que jamais, avant qu'elles ne décident de se diviser et que Mary se retrouve seule. La jeune fille porta sa main à ses lèvres, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'un baiser pouvait être si bon, si envoûtant, maintenant elle comprenait les couples dans les histoires d'amour. Qui n'en deviendrait pas addicte?

En revenant chez elle, elle vit sa mère l'attendre sur le perron du manoir, l'air très énervée, et une lettre à la main, elle n'eut aucune chance de s'expliquer qu'elle l'attaqua immédiatement.

-Mais enfin Mary, où étais-tu passée? Cela fait depuis ce matin que l'on te cherche! Ah mes pauvres nerfs! Tu n'as aucune pitié pour eux! Rentre vite, nous devons trouver de nouvelles tenues pour ta sœur, Mr. Darcy doit assister à un mariage d'un associé, quelqu'un de très riche, un futur vicomte, c'est l'occasion idéale pour lui trouver un mari, nous y sommes invités, il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on choisisse ta robe, sois un peu plus coquette voyons, c'est comme cela que tes sœurs se sont trouvé un époux digne de ce nom, mais qu'est-ce donc que ces traces de boue que je vois sur ta robe, ne me dis pas que tu as voulu faire comme Élisabeth et aller te promener dans les bois?

-C'est le cas, répondit instantanément Mary, contente de ne pas avoir à se chercher une excuse.

-Ah mon Dieu! J'espère que tu ne vas pas devenir comme elle! Mr. Darcy était l'exception qui confirme la règle, mais je doute que tu puisses en faire autant, il faudra bien un jour que tu te maries, et ce n'est pas en l'imitant que tu y parviendras. Bon, allez, viens c'est l'heure du thé.

-Mary, te voilà revenue, l'accueillit son père qui leva les yeux de son livre avant de s'y replonger, si Mary espérait quelque chose de plus, il n'en fut pas le cas, il semblait totalement désintéressé par son apparition.

-Saviez-vous Mr. Bennet que notre fille a décidé de gambader dans les bois aujourd'hui?

-Voilà qui est des plus étonnant, mais une bonne marche nous changera de son piano dont je me sens particulièrement lasse d'entendre chaque jour.

Les yeux de Mary se retenaient de pleurer, il dénigrait l'un de ses plus beaux talents, c'était une insulte aux efforts qu'elle faisait sans cesse.

-Maman quand partira-t-on pour le mariage de Mr. Armstrong? Demanda Kitty.

Ce nom sonnait comme un air de déjà vu au oreilles de Mary, où pouvait-elle bien l'avoir entendu?

-Au mois de Juillet, ils font un mariage d'été, n'est-ce pas formidable? Juste au moment où la nouvelle saison de Londres commence, Mr. Darcy nous hébergera dans sa demeure familiale, à Mayfair, on ne rencontrera que des gens riches, des gentlemen, et même des nobles, l'occasion idéal pour te trouver un beau parti et, hum… elle sembla hésiter un bref instant, pour toi aussi Mary ma chérie.

«Ô joie de me sentir aimée, pensa la concernée, puis elle soupira intérieurement, Home Sweet Home!»


	3. Chapter 3 Mary Bennet

**Edit: j'ai rectifié les erreurs, à force d'employer des verbes du premier groupe, on finit par croire que tous les verbes appartiennent à ce groupe. Thanks mismili ; )**

**Il y avait aussi un mot qui manquait, je l'ai rajouté. Bye!**

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, on revoit des personnages que l'on connait et l'un dont on avait entendu depuis un bon bout de temps. Merci pour les reviews, oui j'en avais marre de ne pas voir Mary mise en valeur, soit on l'utilise pour se marier avec Collins ou soit elle est tellement dénigrée que ça fait pitié, surtout quand j'ai appris ce qu'elle est devenue, elle s'est mariée avec une relation de l'oncle Philip, le frère de sa mère, je suis sûre que ce mariage a été arrangé, et ça je ne permettrai nullement que cela lui arrive, elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça. Enfin je vais peut-être la faire souffrir un peu moi aussi;)**

Chapitre 3 Mary Bennet

« Crac !»

-Tsk ! Où ai-je mis la nouvelle ? Ah ! La voilà !

James soupira une énième fois, c'était la vingt-deuxième plume qu'il faisait craquer en deux jours, et certainement pas la dernière, il jeta un regard désespéré sur le tas de ses victimes qui remplissaient la poubelle placée à côté de son bureau. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de les épargner, mais James se sentait tellement frustré qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer son mécontentement sur ses plumes, enfin mieux valait cela que de tirer sur quelqu'un, New-York lui manquait terriblement, c'était sa ville natale après tout. James regarda dégoûté le tas de paperasse qui jonchait son bureau l'emplissant de son imposante taille, il n'arrivait même plus à apercevoir la porte ! Le destin l'avait choisi comme seul héritier potable du duché de son grand-père, un homme grincheux qui lui avait laissé son héritage pour écouler des jours paisibles dans les Highlands à jouer au golf et à boire du whisky pendant que sa femme passait ses journées à tricoter des bérets écossais. Ses deux oncles, les frères aînés de son père avaient préféré consacrer leurs vies à la débauche et étaient morts dedans, l'un de la syphilis contractée au milieu des prostituées dans les bordels de Londres et le deuxième en tirant sur une branche dans un état saoul qui l'avait frappé à la nuque au point de lui briser les vertèbres. Tant qu'à son oncle Donald, le dernier de la famille, il avait préféré devenir explorateur et vivre dans la jungle parmi les indigènes. Ses parents étaient morts aux Indes lors de l'éboulis d'une mine, James qui avait été présent, était le seul survivant rescapé du désastre, il avait eu douze ans ce jour-là. Et maintenant, du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, il n'en pouvait plus de devoir s'occuper de cette paperasse et du monde des affaires que son père lui avait légué. Etant le troisième fils de la famille, son avenir n'aurait pu se faire que dans le travail, il était parti en Amérique et avait épousé une riche héritière, issue d'une famille noble d'origine espagnole et anglaise. D'abord avocat, puis banquier, son père s'était ensuite chargé d'être le porte-parole de son beau-père dans ses affaires, c'est ce qui avait causé leur voyage aux Indes et la mort de ses parents. Ces derniers l'avaient eu tardivement, préférant profiter de la vie et des voyages, cela avait été une surprise quand à trente-huit ans sa mère avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. La famille avait sauté de joie, cet enfant était comme un bonus dans leur vie parfaite bien rangée et luxueuse. Un bonus merveilleux, qui se trouvait en ce moment cerné par des dossiers le narguant de leurs épaisseurs.

James repoussa la chaise de son bureau et se leva, fit le tour de la grande pièce, marchant les mains dans le dos sur les riches tapis perses qui parfumaient le parquet vernis de leur saveur orientale, puis s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et observa Londres endormie. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était sortir et boire une choppe de bière dans un bar près de la Tamise, incognito. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tous ces faux-jetons qui sortaient des milords par-ci et des milords par-là, tous une bande de lèche-bottes, James avait toujours trouvé la noblesse anglaise des plus hypocrites, son clan avait déjà été noble depuis Guillaume le conquérant et bien avant encore, et il gardait toujours sa saveur d'antan, voilà pourquoi il avait prospéré, pourtant certains de ses cousins pétaient plus haut que leurs c***, cela devenait désespérant.

Henry avait été une fleur rafraîchissante, voir une femme oser se promener aussi ouvertement dans la rue dans un costume d'homme était comme une fenêtre s'ouvrant dans une salle étouffée, une bouffée d'air frais que le jeune homme prenait plaisir à respirer. Il avait envoyé déjà deux jours le vieux Billy récolter des informations à son sujet, celles-ci s'étaient révélées fructueuses, il savait désormais qu'elle avait un lien avec la maison d'édition de Murray, malheureusement pour le duc, ce dernier ne révélerait aucune information quant à son identité, mais le vieux bougre lâchait beaucoup de révélations devant ses domestiques, James avait toujours éprouvé du mépris pour ceux qui sous-estimaient les serviteurs, ces derniers avaient des oreilles et savaient réfléchir, ce n'était pas des objets destinés simplement à servir, oh non… Et il le savait, il les utilisait à bon escient contre une belle somme d'argent, ils se savaient utilisés mais connaissaient aussi leur profit.

James n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il saurait son identité et la tiendrait enfin, peut-être la séduire et ensuite la jeter quand elle lui paraîtra inintéressante, son côté chevaleresque s'était envolé pour laisser place au prédateur, elle était trop précieuse pour qu'il l'épargne.

Un vent s'engouffra par la fenêtre éteignant les dernières chandelles laissant la salle dans le noir complet, un rayon de lune, pleine ce soir, éclaira son visage caché dans la pénombre dont on pouvait entrevoir deux orbes luminescentes d'un bleu électrique briller dangereusement, ses cheveux paraissaient blancs sous cette lumière, l'ombre d'un nuage passa dévoilant un sourire carnassier se former dans les ténèbres obscures de la nuit. Oui, ce sera une nouvelle proie ajoutée à sa collection.

* * *

-ATCHOUM !

Mary éternua, elle avait malheureusement attrapé froid à force d'aller écrire dehors, le vent de cette nuit l'avait réveillée plus tôt que prévu, le Soleil était à peine levé que déjà la verdure de la campagne était coloré d'un orange chaleureux, ce qui fut les prémices pour Mary d'une belle journée qui commençait.

Déjà les oiseaux gazouillaient, la jeune fille aperçut un rossignol se poser sur une branche près de sa fenêtre, Mary l'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer, et se mit à siffler l'air que chantait le volatile avant de se diriger vers le piano et commencer à reproduire cet air en jouant de ses doigts agiles. Elle se retrouva très vite perdue dans les délices de la musique, joua les airs qu'elle avait inventé elle-même, ses mains dansaient sur le clavier, dans sa tête, Mary chantait l'air d'une valse. Elle se sentait transportée, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, seul la musique était réelle, sa réalité, perché sur son épaule, le rossignol continuait son chant, lui aussi dans un monde enchanteur. Malheureusement tous les merveilleux instants ont une fin.

-Mary ! Cesse donc de jouer, j'ai besoin de sommeil pour garder une peau saine et un teint frais, tonna Lydia dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kitty ouverte, portant une simple chemise de nuit et des bigoudis sur la tête.

L'intéressée arrêta sa prestation et soupira. Ses trois sœurs mariées avaient décidé de rendre une petite visite à leurs parents hier soir, et Lydia avait décidé de rester dormir au manoir tandis qu'Elizabeth avait préféré séjourner chez Jane à Netherfield. Leurs maris respectifs avaient préféré décliner l'invitation de se joindre au groupe, peu enthousiastes à se confronter face à face.

Mr. Bennet n'avait pas vraiment aimé la venue de sa benjamine après le scandale qu'elle leur avait fait mais après mûre réflexion et surtout sur les insistances de Mrs. Bennet qui voulait absolument voir sa fille préférée, il abdiqua de bonne grâce.

Mary se leva brusquement de son tabouret et s'habilla avec hâte d'une robe verte boutonnée sur le devant, prit ses bottines noires, les enfila à la va vite avant de sortir de sa chambre, une cravache dans l'une de ses mains gantées de cuir noir, elle passa devant les yeux effarés de ses sœurs et descendit précipitamment les escaliers, arriva dans la cuisine, se servit une tartine beurrée, se rendit dans l'écurie, attela un cheval et sortit au grand galop. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et faisait danser gracieusement ses cheveux lâchés, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bois. Elle sauta par-dessus un buisson, en position Amazone et souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui était venue lui barrer la vue.

Elle arriva dans un champ de fleur, elle descendit de son cheval et l'attacha à la branche d'un arbre entouré de hautes herbes afin qu'il puisse brouter à son aise. Elle détacha la sacoche accrochée à la selle et s'en alla s'asseoir au beau milieu des fleurs, elle sentait le parfum de la jacinthe. Elle sortit une plume et un bloc-notes et commença à écrire.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour se retrouver avec ses idées, le Soleil dorait sa peau, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ses rayons, ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre avaient certains reflets bleutés et cascadaient comme des vagues jusqu'à ses reins, sa bouche paraissait plus rouge que jamais, au milieu des violettes et des jacinthes, Mary était une fleur parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

-Maman ! s'exclama Elizabeth en arrivant à Longbourn avec Jane. Mrs Bennet les accueillit avec grande joie.

-Mes chéries, comme vous êtes belles ! Le mariage vous a vraiment changé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Nous nous sommes vus hier maman, rit Elizabeth.

-Mais je ne vous l'ai pas dit hier, sourit Mrs Bennet en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Oh Jane, viens t'asseoir ma chérie, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions dans ta condition.

-Maman je vais bien, je suis enceinte, pas en sucre, lui répondit l'aînée, le sourire aux lèvres, plus radieuse que jamais, rayonnant de sa chevelure blonde.

-Elizabeth, Jane, les gratifia Mr Bennet, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

-Père, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, vous revoir m'a permis un meilleur sommeil, je suis sûre qu'un ours n'aurait pas mieux dormi que moi, acheva-t-elle en riant. Mais où sont Kitty et Mary ? Lui souffla-t-elle. J'aimerais les voir. J'ai une grande proposition à leur faire.

-Quelle est donc cette proposition ? demanda Mr Bennet.

-Allons dans un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Alors la bibliothèque.

Le père et la fille s'en allèrent laissant Mrs Bennet s'affairer autour de Jane, entre temps Catherine et Lydia descendirent les escaliers parées de robes rose et bleue. Elles se précipitèrent vers Jane.

-Jane, tu es adorable dans cette robe, s'exclama Kitty.

-C'est vrai que le bleu te va magnifiquement bien, renchérit Lydia.

-Oh ! Merci, vous êtes des amours ! S'attendrit Jane.

Mr. Bennet referma la porte de la bibliothèque tandis qu'Elizabeth sortit un livre de son sac.

-Tiens, tu le recherchais depuis longtemps celui-là n'est-ce pas ? Son père lui prit le livre des mains, le dévorant des yeux.

-Comment l'as-tu trouvé, cela fait deux ans que je le cherche ? S'intrigua-t-il.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai réussi à le trouver, Will a des contacts et des relations qui lui ont permis de l'obtenir.

-Et bien, je ne regrette pas de lui avoir accordé ta main, répondit le patriarche avant de reposer délicatement le livre sur la table tel un objet précieux. Enfin ce n'était pas cela que tu voulais me parler.

-Oui, en effet, je comptais emmener Mary et Kitty à Bath avec moi. Will et moi avions songé d'y emmener Georgiana et comme cette dernière n'a jamais eu de véritables relations amicales avec des filles de son âge, je pensais à mes sœurs. Mary est une jeune fille responsable, je sais que tu la trouves trop insensée avec son obsession de la morale mais elle sait reconnaitre les bonnes des mauvaises personnes.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'est comportée comme une véritable petite sotte devant ce Collins.

-C'est ce que je pensais, soupira Lizzy, avant que Charlotte ne m'annonce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter à côté de la forge du maréchal ferrant. Elle avait joué un jeu, tout comme la fois où elle ne cessait de dire du mal Wickham, c'était un moyen de nous avertir de sa fourberie.

-Et bien, s'étonna-t-il, en voilà une nouvelle. Et pour Kitty, la raison à laquelle tu aimerais l'emmener ?

-C'est simple, Kitty en présence de Lydia redevient celle qu'elle était avant, et pourtant sans elle, elle se comporte beaucoup mieux, pour couper définitivement l'influence de Lydia, il faudrait qu'elle se lie avec d'autres personnes de son âge. La cousine de Will, Anne, viendra aussi.

-Trois timides et une hystérique, murmura Mr Bennet.

-Papa, s'indigna Lizzy.

-Soit, soit, je te donne la permission de les emmener, la maison sera nettement plus tranquille sans elles.

-Je sais parfaitement qu'elles te manqueront, insinua Elizabeth.

-Nullement !

-Oh si, sourit-elle.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Mr Bennet regarder pensivement le livre qu'il avait reçu :

« _**Les Milles et Une Nuits**_ ».

Quand Mary revint chez elle, elle retrouva toute sa famille attablée dans le jardin prête à déjeuner, Mrs Hill arrivait déjà avec le plat d'entrée.

-Mary enfin ! s'exclama sa mère. Dépêche toi, ah ! Celle-là, elle va me rendre folle à force d'appuyer sur mes pauvres nerfs.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle porte grande attention à vos nerfs, ma chère, intervint Mr Bennet tout en sirotant une tasse de thé.

-Com…

-J'arrive Maman, j'arrive, cria Mary, saviez-vous que la patience est l'une des plus grandes vertus? Celui qui saura patienter sept jours pourra patienter une heure. Notre seigneur qui est aux cieux…

-Oh cesse donc tes inepties et viens t'asseoir, nous ne pouvons pas commencer sans toi !

-C'est un blasphème ce que tu dis là Maman, déclara Mary.

-Et bien, nous dirons une prière afin de contrer ce blasphème, rétorqua sa mère.

Ensuite s'ensuivit un repas des plus calmes qui soient, si ce n'est les incessantes questions que posait Mrs Bennet à Elizabeth quant aux parties qu'elle comptait organiser, celle-ci lui répondit le plus calmement possible, tandis que Jane était entourée des deux dernières qui s'extasiaient devant son ventre de quatre mois déjà. Mr Bennet lisait le journal et intervenait quelque fois dans la discussion entre sa femme et sa fille préférée. Mary quant à elle, resta muette et ne fit attention qu'à son assiette.

La journée s'écoula vite, ils dînèrent et Mary remonta dans sa chambre après avoir fait ses au revoir avec ses sœurs, Lydia partait déjà, le travail de son mari la priant de revenir. Elle se changea et se mit en chemise de nuit, elle allait se coucher quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrez !

Elizabeth apparut suivie de Kitty qui avait un sourire large comme une banane.

-Mary ! Devine où Lizzy veut nous emmener ! Elle se précipita sur le lit pour y bondir dessus.

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu vas me le dire, soupira Mary.

-A Bath et peut-être même à Londres, n'est-ce pas fantastique ! dit-elle en secouant sa sœur par les épaules.

-A haha ! Kitty du calme voyons, rigola doucement Elizabeth. Alors Mary, tu veux venir ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois, papa et maman sont-ils d'accord ?

-Absolument ! s'exclama sa petite sœur, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de joie, de jolies boucles châtain clair ornaient son visage à la bouille d'enfant.

-Hum c'est d'accord, lâcha Mary vaincue devant cette adorable petite frimousse.

-Et bien, nous partirons dans une semaine, finalisa Elizabeth prenant des airs de grand général prêt à aller sur le champ de bataille.

Cette nuit-là, Mary sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre, elle s'accouda à la rambarde et se mit à regarder les étoiles, elle pouvait apercevoir Orion au loin, la Lune était toujours pleine comme celle de la nuit passée. Elle sentit l'air frais pénétrer sous sa chemise blanche, sa chevelure noire détachée ne semblait ne faire qu'un avec l'obscurité de la nuit.

* * *

-James ! Geignit Louis, et si jamais elle dit non ? Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être qu'elle ne me trouve pas à son goût, peut-être qu'elle verra l'un de ses cousins super musclés et fera la comparaison avec une crevette comme moi, elle voudra me lâcher aussitôt pour l'épouser lui.

-Louis, je ne pense pas que mes cousins l'intéresseront, ils manquent assez de quotient intellectuel, répondit tranquillement l'intéressé en savourant un verre de cognac. Décidément les Français sont les meilleurs en ce qui concerne le cognac.

-Où alors, elle sera tellement dégoûtée par moi qu'elle voudra devenir nonne, paniqua Louis s'arrachant ses cheveux bruns, tandis que ses yeux noisette jetaient des regards angoissés autour de lui.

-Si elle l'était tu le saurais immédiatement.

-Et ton oncle, il ne fait pas du Kung-fu par hasard ? Il sera tellement énervé que son unique nièce se marie avec un type comme moi qu'il voudra me découper à coup de machette, je vais devenir un Louis haché, le premier mis en vente dans la boucherie du coin !

-Mais non, mais non ! Le rassura James.

-Hé ! T'es mon pote non ? Tu pourrais me protéger au moins, ton cousin Douglas m'a envoyé des chardons dans les chaussures qu'il m'a offertes. Des chardons ! C'est avec ça que vous avez fait fuir les Vikings. Si ça ce n'est pas un signe, je veux bien être une chouette !

-C'était un simple clin d'œil, il les a mis en évidence je te rappelle.

-Pas assez pour que je ne m'écorche pas le pied avec ! Mes pauvres petits pieds s'en souviennent ! James lui jeta un regard sceptique, le sourcil droit levé et un verre de whisky à moitié rempli dans une main tandis que Louis enlevai ses chaussures pour montrer lesdits pieds à son confrère.

-Non mais enlève-moi cette horreur ! S'horrifia James qui recula devant la puanteur dégagée.

-Ah ! Tu vois ! Et toi qui ne voulais pas me croire, voici la preuve vivante que tes cousins veulent me tuer, déjà ton cousin Bruce m'a invité à jouer au lancé de rondins, j'ai bien évidemment refusé. Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de finir en crêpe. Et ton grand-père m'a proposé de venir faire une partie de chasse avec lui, qui sait s'il ne me confondra pas avec le gibier.

-Euh Louis, intervint James, je pense que la venue de tes tantes t'a fait sérieusement perdre les pédales.

\- Non, absolument pas, elles m'ont ouvert les yeux, sans elles je serais resté aveugle devant tous ces faits.

-Bon écoute, je te sens stressé, s'interposa James, ton mariage n'est que dans trois mois et demi. Il faut que tu te relaxes sinon tu feras une syncope en plein milieu de la cérémonie.

-C'est ce je compte faire si elle me dit non, et elle va me dire non, tous les prétendants qu'elle a refusé, et moi je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, je n'ai pourtant rien de spécial, qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve chez moi, je…Aïe ! James lui avait enfoncé son poing dans le ventre.

-Ecoute l'ami, et écoute bien, ce dernier hocha hébété devant le changement d'humeur de son meilleur ami. Cécilia est ma cousine, la fille de la sœur jumelle de mon père, on a passé notre enfance à jouer ensemble et lorsqu'elle t'a rencontré grâce à moi, elle ne faisait que parler de toi, de ton sens de l'humour, de tes mimiques, même le fait qu'elle t'ai vu te récurer le nez lui a semblé charmant, et navré mais cela dépasse de la compréhension, j'ai trouvé ça écœurant. Alors maintenant tu vas faire tes bagages, et on part te faire une séance de relaxation à Bath, pigé ?

-Cinq sur cinq mon commandant, déclara Louis en se levant et en faisant le salut militaire. Mais et ta paperasse ?

-Terminée, acheva James en faisant un geste de la main. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Entrez !

Un majordome entra aussi droit qu'un piquet.

-Monsieur, quelqu'un vous attend dans le salon privé, il aimerait vous voir seul.

Piqué au vif, James fit ses salutations à son camarade avant d'accourir dans le salon privé où l'attendait le vieux Billy.

-Hé, m'sieur, j'ai du nouveau par rapport à votre bonhomme-là, l'une des bonnes du vieux Murray l'a soufflé au cuisinier qui l'a soufflé au jardinier, elle s'appelle Mary Bennet. Ils ne voulaient rien lâcher mais quand j'ai montré la belle cagnotte que vous m'aviez d'mandé d'leur montrer, leurs langues ont vite délié, ça c'est moi qui vous l'dis.

-Mary Bennet, souffla James, l'air pensif, bravo mon vieux Billy, tiens ça pour ta récompense. Le boiteux enfonça vite fait les billets dans son veston.

-Merci patron, avec ça, je vais pouvoir acheter de nouveaux tonneaux de bières et une robe pour ma fille.

\- Aucun souci, dit James le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce et monta dans son bureau.

-Mary Bennet ! Un sacré nom pour une travestie par Nessie!

Il ouvrit avec fracas la porte de son bureau, riant à gorge déployée et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place, une nouvelle pile de dossiers s'était empilée sur la table de travail et faisait la taille de la bibliothèque d'à côté.

-Milord, de nouveaux dossiers sont arrivés, déclara le majordome de tout à l'heure, toujours cet air indifférent et par-dessus tout exaspérant sur le visage, tandis qu'il portait une pile de paperasse lui arrivant jusqu'au cou entre ses bras. James lui jeta le regard d'un condamné à mort. Le majordome alla poser les papiers sur le bureau et repartit en fermant la porte derrière lui. James resta dix minutes figé sur place, une mouche passa devant ses yeux qu'il ne la remarqua même pas.

-NOONNN !


	4. Chapter 4 Friend

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre enjoy it!;) merci à tous ceux qui me suivent!  
**

Chapitre 4 Friend

-Wow! s'exclama Kitty, la tête en-dehors de la fenêtre du carrosse, les cheveux volants au vent. Bath est immense! Lizzie, j'aperçois le Royal Crescent!

-Vraiment? demanda Elizabeth en levant les yeux de son livre qu'elle lisait avec sa belle-sœur assise à côté d'elle toutes les deux faisant face à Kitty.

En effet, au loin, on pouvait voir les grands monuments romains et les riches demeures de la cité.

-C'est vrai, avoua Georgiana, je l'aperçois moi aussi, elle hocha de la tête faisant secouer ses longs cheveux blonds montés en chignon dont deux mèches s'échappaient pour faire de jolies anglaises autour de son visage. Un sourire timide éclaircissait son visage au teint diaphane, une jolie robe jaune pale la seyait élégamment, lui donnant un air innocent qui lui allait à ravir. "Sûrement, pensa Mary, elle n'aura aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer". Cette dernière était installée sur le même siège que Kitty mais à côté de la fenêtre opposée. En face d'elle se trouvait Anne, la cousine de son beau-frère Darcy, qui ne cessait de détourner le regard, l'air gênée d'être en si grande compagnie. "Dire que je pensais être le cas social le plus désespéré, je crois que j'ai trouvé une concurrente, quoi qu'elle au moins, elle n'énerve pas sans cesse les gens en leur faisant des discours ennuyeux de moral, pensa Mary".

-Mary! regarde toute cette eau! L'as-tu vu? s'exclama une fois de plus Kitty.

-Oui, oui je l'ai vu, soupira Mary.

-Lizzie, penses-tu que nous pourrons nous y baigner? demanda Kitty.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit correct de s'y baigner, Catherine, répondit calmement Elizabeth, tout en tournant une page du livre qu'elle lisait avec Georgiana.

-Oh quel dommage! mima Kitty en faisant la moue.

-De toute façon, il fait encore trop froid pour pouvoir faire trempette, lui expliqua Lizzie.

-D'accord.

-Mais on visitera certainement les thermes.

-Oh génial!

-Ces thermes sont bien séparés? demanda Mary, devenue soudainement inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mary, un mur nous sépare des hommes, la rassura Lizzie

-Euh, enfin, mon frère a dit qu'il y avaient certains hommes qui essayaient de regarder, ajouta Georgiana.

-Comment? s'interloqua Anne, complètement paniquée.

-Mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à voir quoique ce soit.

-Et bien, tant mieux parce que si jamais un pervers ose s'approcher de moi, je vous jure que je... commença Mary.

-Du calme, voyons, du calme, lui demanda Elizabeth, je doute fort que Will leur permettra de faire quelque chose d'aussi peu gentilhomme.

-Ton mari est ici? s'exclama Kitty.

-Oui, il nous attends, il a dû arriver plus tôt pour un rendez-vous avec un associé, Mr Houston qui est avec toute sa famille pour fêter le retour de son fils William, tout juste diplômé d'Oxford. Son neveu est aussi avec eux, lui et toute sa famille.

Étrangement, ce nom disait quelque chose à Mary, mais c'était... oui, bien sûr! le même nom que l'homme brun dans la voiture qui l'avait menée à Londres, l'homme à la femme hystérique qui avaient eu neuf enfants ensembles. Oh non! la catastrophe, pourvu qu'ils ne la reconnaissent pas!

-Comment s'appelle son neveu? demanda Kitty devenue curieuse.

-Jack Flemming, lui aussi a reçu son diplôme déclara Elizabeth qui observait suspicieusement Mary, dont le teint avait blanchi à ce nom. C'était bien eux. Sa sœur se garda bien de lui poser des questions, mais elle commençait à avoir des soupçons par rapport au comportement de sa petite sœur.

-Les Flemmings sont une famille de comte depuis trois générations, c'est le grand-père qui détient le titre quand au père, il possède le titre de baron, annonça Anne à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Catherine.

-Ma mère m'a fait apprendre par cœur le nom des familles nobles auxquelles je devrais m'associer. Elle a toujours voulu montrer qu'elle était quelqu'un qui possédait de bonnes relations très haut placées. "Décidément, pensa Mary, cette fille me surprend de plus en plus, quand elle est en bonne compagnie, elle commence vraiment à parler".

-Je les ai moi-même déjà rencontrés, fit mine de rajouter Georgiana. Ils sont... assez spéciaux. "Vraiment? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué! s'étonna sarcastiquement Mary".

-Et toi Anne, les as-tu déjà rencontré? l'interrogea Kitty. Celle-ci détourna la tête, très gênée "Elle cache quelque chose, songea Mary".

-Bon! les interrompit Elizabeth en claquant des mains, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage, nous somme bientôt arrivées, il vaudrait mieux se préparer. L'air est frais le soir, il ne faudrait pas attraper un rhume. Et en effet, au-dehors le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, colorant les surfaces des demeures d'un beau rouge écarlate.

La résidence familiale des Darcys était immense et rappelait énormément la riche demeure de Pemberley. Elle était construite dans un style géorgien, les façades d'un blanc pur. Un majordome les attendait, à la venue d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana, il s'inclina profondément.

-Mes hommages Madame, bienvenue à la jeune maîtresse et leurs invités. Nous avons suivi les ordres de Monsieur pour faire de votre séjour le plus confortable qu'il soit.

-Merci Michael, le remercia Elizabeth, elle se retourna ensuite vers le groupe, jeunes filles, je vous présente le majordome en chef de la résidence Michael Jackson. Mickael, voici mes sœurs Catherine et Mary ainsi que ma cousine par alliance, miss Anne de Brough.

-Un plaisir mesdemoiselles, dit-il en s'inclinant devant elles. Charly!

-Oui? Un jeune homme blond d'à peine vingt ans arriva.

-Veuillez montez les bagages de mesdames dans leurs chambres.

-Bien monsieur, ce sera fait monsieur, le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-Mesdames, si vous voulez me suivre, le dîner est servi, Michael leur indiqua la salle à manger d'un geste de la main.

-Michael, où se trouve mon mari? demanda Elizabeth.

-Monsieur ne dînera pas ici ce soir, il doit assister à un souper avec des associés.

-Bien, merci de me prévenir, le remercia Lizzie, celle-ci avait une petite mine déçue. Allons dîner.

Lorsque Mary arriva dans sa chambre rassasiée et fatiguée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain. Elle avait promis dans une lettre à John Murray de lui envoyer les manuscrits de ses autres histoires, ce qui serait difficile sa soeur commençait à devenir suspicieuse, quand Elizabeth plissait les yeux comme ça, cela voulait dire qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose, c'était comme lorsque Mary avait chipé la partition de musique de Jane, Lizzie s'était mise en mode détective afin de retrouver la coupable. Elles avaient alors dix ans.

Elle se retourna sur le côté faisant face à la fenêtre, les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, un bon moyen de se réveiller dès l'aube, lorsque les rayons du Soleil lui feront face. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle se plairait ici, mais cela lui était égal, Morphée l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras.

* * *

-Jamesie! s'exclama une vieille dame au chignon serré en se précipitant vers le concerné qui affichait un regard blasé. Comme cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, oh Louis, tu es venu toi aussi, il faut absolument fêter ça! Je vais lancer un bal, mais vous n'êtes pas venus avec Cécilia?

-Non, ma chère grande-tante, lui répondit James en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, si nous sommes venus ici c'est pour faire l'enterrement de garçon de ce merveilleux bachelier que voici! dit-il en tapant dans le dos dudit bachelier qui manqua de s'étouffer sous le choc, le visage rouge et les yeux exorbités il jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui continuait de sourire de manière angélique. Et puis, ma cousine doit refaire son choix pour la robe de mariée, elle et ma tante n'arrivent toujours pas à se décider.

-Oh, c'est bien ma nièce! s'exclama la vieille dame, depuis toute petite elle n'arrivait jamais à choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Comme on le dit telle mère, telle fille n'est-ce pas?

-C'est pas tel père tel fils par hasard? souffla Louis à James, celui-ci fit mine de l'ignorer.

-Vous avez toujours raison ma chère tante, lui répondit James. Le temps ne fait aucun effet sur vous.

-Oh! oh!oh! vil flatteur que tu es, rigola doucement la vieille tout en s'asseyant dans l'un des canapés du salon de la famille Seymour. Mary! James sursauta à ce nom et tourna la tête pour apercevoir une jeune servante blonde qui devait avoir la quinzaine entrer dans la pièce.

-Oui Madame? demanda la jeune fille.

-Veuillez apporter du thé et un peu de cognac à ces messieurs, lui ordonna la grande tante de James.

-Bien Madame. La servante s'inclina avant de repartir.

-Vous avez engagé une nouvelle ma tante? demanda James.

-Oh c'est la fille du palefrenier de mon amie Sylvia.

-Sylvia? Sylvia Beaufort? Je croyais qu'elle s'était mariée avec un noble du pays de Galles?

-Ils le sont toujours, ils ont juste décidé de s'établir ici pour finir leurs vieux jours.

-Tu m'as emmené dans une ville de retraités, murmura Louis à James qui se força de sourire.

-Et comment se porte notre futur marié? Vous ferez bientôt partie de notre famille désormais! s'exclama la vieille dame. Le visage de Louis tourna au vert.

-Ah! ah! ah! Je me porte merveilleusement bien, merci eh!eh! rit-il nerveusement, une main derrière la tête.

-Oh cela me fait penser à une vieille anecdote familiale! s'exclama-t-elle. James, te souviens-tu de ce cher Octave Fitzroy? Lors de son premier mariage, le père de la mariée, l'un de mes ancêtres, lui avait coupé un orteil, c'était juste pour l'essayer à l'escrime mais il semblerait que cela n'ai pas marché. On l'avait appelé ensuite Octave neuf orteils, un fameux surnom n'est-ce pas? fit -elle tout en sirotant une tasse de thé que la servante de tout à l'heure lui avait apportée. Il aurait du lui en couper un autre, cela aurait fait huit, comme son prénom! plaisanta-t-elle.

-En effet, lui répondit Louis qui avait pris une jolie teinte verte. Excusez-moi, je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

-Oh mais attendez! Je ne vous ai pas raconté l'histoire de Fabian le muet, celui-ci avait perdu sa langue lors d'un défi de tir à l'arc, je ne vous imagine même pas les détails! s'exclama-t-elle tout en souriant de manière angélique, une aura démoniaque semblable aux tentacules d'une pieuvre autour d'elle. Il avait trompé mon arrière grand-mère avec une bergère. Le scandale que cela avait fait! Je ne vous le dis pas! Bien sûr vous ne ferez jamais quelque chose de ce genre-là, n'est-ce pas Mr. Armstrong? siffla-t-elle tout en plissant sa robe d'un sombre violet.

-Tante Ursula, intervint James qui commençait à paniquer pour son ami devenu bleu. Je crois que...

-Et l'histoire d'Eric le borgne? l'interrompit ladite Ursula, toujours souriante. C'est devenu une légende dans notre famille!

-Ma tante, nous devons regrettablement vous quitter, des affaires importantes nous appellent, navré d'écourter notre visite aussi tôt.

-Oh très bien! Merci d'avoir rendue visite tout de même! Repassez quand voudrez! Je vous raconterai la fameuse histoire Nicolas Quasi Sans tête! C'était un lointain cousin germain d'une tante éloignée au treizième degré. Elle est fameuse elle aussi! Les deux compères n'eurent aucune envie de savoir de quoi cette histoire parlait.

-A bientôt! dirent-ils en se précipitant vers la porte.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Louis l'attaqua sauvagement.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! James soupira.

-C'est toi qui a insisté à venir avec moi. Si je ne lui rends pas visite, elle risque de me faire un scandale. C'était ça ou devenir la risée de Bath, je t'ai prévenu que tante Ursula était du genre sadique.

-Mais pas à ce point-là! Louis se passa une main dans les cheveux, les yeux dans le vide et le visage blanc craie. Vos femmes sont-elles toutes sanglantes dans votre famille?

-Tu vas bien épouser Cécilia, lui répondit James en haussant les épaules.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareille! je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énerver ou faire ce genre d'aura avec des tentacules, dit-il avant imitant des tentacules imaginaires avec ses doigts. James lui jeta un regard désolé.

-Mieux vaut te prévenir à l'avance, soupira-t-il, je l'ai entraînée à faire de la lutte.

-Comment? s'étrangla son confrère.

-Ma cousine, sous son joli visage d'ange est une lutteuse professionnelle, déclara James en affichant un rictus machiavélique qui ne dura qu'un millième de seconde.

-C'est quoi ce sourire? s'inquiéta Louis.

-Rien du tout, lui répondit-il en avançant nonchalamment dans la rue. Louis courut après lui.

-Cécilia fait vraiment de la lutte? demanda-t-il.

-Et elle est très douée, fit mine de rajouter James. Elle a voulu te le cacher pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Mais comment cela se peut-il? s'interrogea Louis. Elle a toujours été si douce, si tendre, la bonté en personne!

-C'est parce qu'elle t'aime, lui répondit James, tu te souviens de Mike Teevee?

-Oh non, ne me rappelles pas celui-là, s'exaspéra le jeune homme. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer avant que l'on ne devienne ami. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange mais après le bal de Noël, il m'a laissé tranquille.

\- Cécilia lui a fait sa fête.

-Comment c'est elle? s'étonna-t-il. Je pensais que c'était toi.

-Non, c'est bien elle, il n'a jamais osé avouer qu'il s'était fait battre par une gamine de dix ans.

-Cécilia? Ma Cécilia! s'exclama-t-il. Oh, c'est tellement adorable de sa part. Ma parfaite Cécilia, elle me manque tellement! s'émut-t-il en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

-Allez viens, on va...James ne put continuer sa phrase, quelqu'un s'était cogné contre lui. C'était une jeune fille brune, habillée en servante, un bonnet sur la tête, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs avant de les écarquiller et de détourner vivement la tête, le rouge aux joues. James avait comme un air de déjà vu.

-Je suis désolée, elle s'inclina précipitamment avant de repartir en courant, un énorme paquet dans ses bras.

-Elle avait l'air drôlement pressé, fit remarquer Louis. James l'ignora et ramassa un mouchoir qu'elle avait laissé tomber, dont les initiales étaient M.B. Maintenant il comprenait cet air familier. Le jeune homme ricana doucement, le même air démoniaque que sa grande-tante autour de lui.

-Euh... tu te sens bien? demanda Louis, une goutte de sueur dans le dos.

-On ne peut plus mieux, répliqua-t-il, le visage sombre, et toujours ce fameux rictus sur le visage. Je crois que je n'ai jamais pris une aussi meilleure décision de toute ma vie. Qui aurait dit que rendre visite à ma tante de si bonne heure me porterait chance?

-C'est juste une servante que tu viens de croiser, tu t'ai déjà fait des filles meilleures que celle-ci, lui fit remarquer le brun.

-Que tu crois mon ami, que tu crois... murmura James, le visage sinistre.

-Bon allez viens, je connais un café sympa dans le coin. Louis le prit par l'épaule avant de le mener vers ledit café. Quand James faisait cette tête, cela annonçait généralement les ennuis, et c'était toujours Louis qui devait recoller les pots cassés. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil curieux au blond. Leur amitié avait toujours été étrange mais solidifiée par le temps. Il se souvenait encore du jour de leur première rencontre.

Flashback

_"Onze ans plus tôt..."_

_Louis Armstrong soupira une nouvelle fois, et regarda dégoûté son sac de cours complètement rapiécé, encore un autre qu'il allait devoir changer mais ce n'était pas cela le plus inquiétant: ses affaires avaient encore été volées. Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux aux autres garçons dans la grande salle à manger. N'importe qui aurait pu faire le coup. Tout le monde semblait s'en prendre à lui, le chétif p'tit Louis, la tête de balai. Ses cheveux impossibles à coiffer étaient devenu la source des moqueries de ses camarades, étant de nature aimable -pour ne pas dire qu'il se laissait faire comme une tapette- ses camarades avaient pris l'habitude de se défouler sur lui et le fait qu'il ai avoué avoir une mère d'origine française -d'où son prénom- n'avait en rien aidé. Il grimaça devant son plat, comme d'habitude, il recevait toujours les restes, sa table ne comptait que lui comme seul occupant. Personne n'avait envie de s'asseoir à côté de tête de balai. Un groupe composé de six gars qui devaient avoir un an de plus que lui, passèrent à côté de lui en ricanant._

_-Hé! T'as vu le gringalet? Face de balai mange encore tout seul, regarde un peu sa tête, sa mère doit encore lui manquer hein! Le pleurnichard! s'exclama un rouquin, ses copains s'esclaffèrent autour de lui._

_-Je vous jure, renchérit un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Louis, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, des cheveux blonds pales coiffés en raie sur le côté, c'est impossible de dormir avec lui, il chiale tout le temps! Une vraie tapette, il a déjà mouillé ses draps deux fois la nuit dernière. Il passait son temps à appeler sa "môman"! les autres pouffèrent de rire._

_-Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Mike, ajouta un rouquin au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, partager le même dortoir qu'un moins que rien comme lui. Ça doit être horrible. _

_-Surtout qu'il est Frenchie, fit mine de remarquer un gars baraqué aux cheveux bruns._

_-Hey Frenchie! l'interpella Mike, ça fait quoi d'avoir une mère bâtarde? _

_-Tais-toi, murmura Louis en serrant les poings._

_-Hein? demanda Mike en s'avançant. On a perdu sa langue le gringalet? Est-ce que le fait de te rappeler que ta mère n'est qu'une sâle chienne de bâtarde t'a rappelé que tu étais de la même souillure qu'elle? _

_-Tais-toi! s'exclama Louis un peu plus fort._

_\- A mon avis, elle se fiche de toi, je suis sûr qu'elle s'amuse en ce moment, tout comme sa mère avant elle. J'avoue que je me la ferais bien moi aussi._

_-JE T'AI DIS DE TE TAIRE! hurla-t-il en balançant son poing dans la face de Mike. Celui-ci s'écroula par terre, le visage en sang. Les autres garçons de la grande salle les regardèrent plein d'enthousiasme de voir enfin de l'action, les professeurs étaient en pleine réunion et aucun adulte ne surveillait la salle. Louis se jeta sur le blond, le bourrant de coups de poings. Deux des camarades de Mike aux bras musclés le soulevèrent, et lui enfilèrent un coup dans le ventre. Louis en eut le souffle coupé._

_-Hey tête de balai, si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça, grogna le brun de tout à l'heure tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil et je vais..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? intervint une voix. C'était celle d'un sénior aux cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus étaient devenus glacials, il portait deux énormes livres sous son bras et les regardait avec froideur, le visage écœuré._

_-Cela ne te regarde pas Darcy, lui répondit Mike tout en s'essuyant le visage et crachant du sang par terre._

_-Oh que si cela me regarde, lui répliqua du tact au tact Darcy, ce ne sont pas des manières de gentleman que de s'en prendre à six contre un. Vous préférez que j'en discute avec le directeur peut-être?_

_-Tss, fit Mike, venez les gars l'air est devenu mauvais par ici. On se reverra dans le dortoir mon gars crois-moi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Louis qui pâlit sous la menace suggérée. Les autres le suivirent, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé aux cheveux châtain clair, le visage séduisant fut interrompu par Darcy._

_\- C'est comme cela que tu te comportes George, lui demanda-t-il, le regard déçu._

_-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi, lui cracha-t-il avant de repartir._

_-Pff! Ces gars, soupira le sénior avant de se retourner vers Louis, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie et prévenir le directeur. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas temps que tu n'auras rien fait._

_-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? s'énerva Louis, j'ai déjà essayé je te signale, le père de Mike est un ami proche du directeur, ne va pas me faire tes leçons de morale et retourne à tes bouquins. Si Louis espérait une réaction de ce dernier, il fut déçu, Darcy demeura impassible et le regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de compassion._

_-Ecoute comment t'appelles-tu?_

_-Louis, Louis Armstrong, Louis remonta fièrement le menton, le regard rempli de défi._

_-Ecoute Louis, si jamais ces gars t'embêtent encore, tu viens nous voir OK?_

_-Qui ça vous... Louis s'interrompit, il n'avait pas remarqué le rouquin qui se cachait derrière le dos de Darcy, un sourire gêné sur le visage._

_-Salut, c'est vraiment horrible ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je suis désolé, au fait je m'appelle Charles Bingley, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main, ce dernier la prit, Charles l'aida à se remonter. Tu devrais vraiment aller à l'infirmerie, tu as une vraie mine de déterrée, enfin ce n'est pas pour t'insulter mais eh! eh! il commença à rire nerveusement._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous autres? aboya Darcy en fusillant du regard les curieux qui observaient la scène, ces derniers détournèrent la tête, gênés et la mine confuse. Louis se sentit soudain mal à l'aise._

_-Je crois que je vais y aller, marmonna-t-il en mettant une main sur son ventre dont la douleur lui lançait horriblement._

_-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne? s'inquiéta Charles._

_-Non merci, ça ira, lui répondit Louis._

_-Tu es sûr?_

_-Charles, l'interrompit Darcy en posant une main sur le bras de Bingley, laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul, Louis et ce dernier s'échangèrent un regard, de remerciement pour l'un et de compréhension pour l'autre, avant que le garçon ne décide de partir en courant._

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait couru, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'appuyer contre un mur et s'écrouler par terre, le souffle coupé. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps l'infirmerie, de toute façon, il n'y allait jamais. L'infirmière avait depuis longtemps désespéré sur son cas, ses deux oncles qui étaient professeurs faisaient mine de l'ignorer et s'il allait se plaindre à eux, ils le renvoyaient en disant qu'il ne racontait que des histoires. Son père était occupé à régler une affaire de la plus haute importance et sa mère ne répondait plus à ses lettres. C'était étrange que ce gars avec son ami soient venus à son secours, comme quoi, le monde n'était pas fait que de noir. Louis fixa du regard ses poignets, les garçons de tout à l'heure n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes, ils étaient bleus. Louis tenta de les toucher et retint un gémissement de douleur, cela faisait un mal fou. Il fut soudain prit de soubresauts, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit._

_-Yo! fit une voix dans le couloir qui était d'habitude désert et le coin de recueillement du jeune garçon. Tu sais où se trouve le bureau du dirlo? Louis leva les yeux pour apercevoir un jeune garçon du même âge que lui, voire plus âgé au vu de sa grande taille, la chemise de son uniforme ouverte, la cravate détachée et un grand sourire sur son visage encadré par deux mèches blondes. Ce dernier lui souriait, la main droite dans sa poche, l'autre tenant son sac de cours tenu d'une main par-dessus son épaule, adossé au mur d'en face._

_-T'es qui? l'attaqua-t-il en joignant les genoux autour de ses bras. C'est mon couloir!_

_-Wow, du calme bro! lui répondit-il en levant les mains de manière pacifiste, Louis arrivait facilement à discerner l'accent américain du blond qui le regardait avec une mine désormais inquiète. Dis donc! Ils ne t'ont pas loupé les gars qui t'ont fait ça! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Attends, je crois que j'ai ma pommade contre les bleus pour soulager ça, dit-il en s'accroupissant devant Louis et en fouillant dans son sac. Ah! la voilà! s'exclama-t-il, le visage triomphant. Fais-moi voir ça, yep c'est bien ce que je pensais, t'as une belle éraflure sur la main, attends je te mets du désinfectant. Le blondinet s'affaira une bonne dizaine de minutes à soigner le brun, qui le laissait faire, las de se débattre et qui, sans vouloir se l'avouer, appréciait le geste du jeune homme._

_-Tu es au courant que les cours vont bientôt commencer? lui fit remarquer Louis._

_-M'en fiche, c'est mon premier jour ici. Vous les Brits, êtes complètements fêlés de faire une école dans un château, je me suis perdu deux fois déjà, lui répliqua-t-il avant de lui enrouler un bandage autour de la main. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans son sac?_

_-Tu n'as pas le concierge pour te guider?_

_-Il m'a donné les directions à prendre avant de repartir picoler, lui répondit son infirmier improvisé en haussant des épaules. Au fait je m'appelles Graham, James Graham, ravi de te connaître ô grand maître de ce couloir, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_-Moi c'est Louis Armstrong, lui répondit-il, ouch! James lui avait serré un peu trop fort._

_-Louis, t'es d'origine française? Le concerné remua un peu, la mine gênée._

_-Ma mère l'est à moitié, son père l'était._

_-Wow, c'est super cool! s'exclama James, pour ma part je suis en partie américain, écossais et espagnol mon abuelo te le confirmerait en rien de temps, termina-t-il en riant doucement._

_-Dis-donc, tu es bien mélangé! s'étonna Louis._

_-Et encore, j'ai aussi des origines anglaises, ma grand-mère est une Cavendish. Louis le regarda les yeux écarquillés, son nom, c'était quoi déjà? Ah oui! Graham, Graham, où avait-il entendu ce nom déjà? Ce type était en partie écossaise, ce qui voulait dire..._

_-Tu fais partie du clan Graham? James leva la tête, Louis remarqua pour la première fois que ses yeux étaient bleus._

_-Yep, mon seanair en est le duc. _

_-C'est comment d'avoir un clan?_

_-Ennuyeux à en mourir, tu es obligé de connaître tous les noms des membres de ta famille, d'assister à de stupides réunions. Les seuls moments amusants c'est lorsque tu assistes aux disputes familiales, là il y a de la vraie baston, acheva-t-il le sourire carnassier._

_-J'aimerais tellement avoir un clan, murmura Louis, James le regarda surpris._

_-Au fait, tu es en quelle classe? lui demanda-t-il. Louis allait lui répondre quand la cloche de l'école retentit annonçant le début des cours. _

_-Lord Graham, que faites-vous? tonna la voix du professeur Davis. Le directeur vous attend!_

_-J'arrive! lança James, puis il se tourna vers Louis. J'imagine qu'on se revoit en cours?_

_-A plus, termina Louis en lui souriant, bizarrement il se sentait beaucoup mieux. _

_Le soir, en revenant de cours, Louis s'attendait à une volée monumentale de poings mais il n'en fut rien. James l'attendait devant la porte de son dortoir._

_-Yo! Comment on se retrouve! Le dirlo m'a demandé si je souhaitais un dortoir en particulier, j'ai dis que je voulais le partager avec toi. _

_-Comment t'as fait? s'interrogea Louis._

_-La famille de mon père et celle de ma mère sont pleins aux as, évidemment, pour fêter ma venue ici, ils ont fait un don à l'école. Le directeur me lèche les bottes comme un parfait petit toutou maintenant. Louis haussa les sourcils, incrédule._

_-Tu as voulu partagé un dortoir avec moi? Alors que tu m'as vu dans un état lamentable tout à l'heure? _

_-C'est pas parce que tu as l'air pitoyable que tu le resteras, lui répondit James, Louis reçut cette remarque comme un coup de poing dans la face._

_-Hey tête de balai! intervint une voix, c'était Mike, sa bande de copains derrière lui. Tu t'es trouvé une copine? On ne partage peut-être plus le même dortoir mais ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Il n'avait pas remarqué James qui s'avançait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_-C'est toi qui m'appelles copine?_

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire avec tes airs efféminés? lui demanda narquoisement Mike. Ah! Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que James l'avait mis à terre, le plaquant au sol. Non mais lâche-moi! Il ne put terminer sa phrase que James l'avait assommé. Deux autres gars arrivèrent mais ils subirent le même sort que Mike. James se tourna vers le restant du groupe, et fit craquer les jointures de ses poings, le visage féroce._

_-A qui le tour maintenant? Le reste du groupe s'enfuirent en courant. Pff! Quelle bande de mauviettes! James se retourna vers Louis. C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça tout à l'heure? Louis baissa les yeux, la honte se voyant sur son visage, James comprit. Viens, lui dit-il en le prenant par le bras, il vaut mieux aller se coucher._

_-Et pour eux, demanda Louis en désignant les garçons inconscients par terre._

_-Tu t'inquiètes pour eux? s'étonna James complètement incrédule. Ne te fais pas de soucis, c'est une simple technique que m'a appris mon oncle, ils se réveilleront dans dix minutes._

_Lorsqu'ils furent dans le dortoir, les affaires de James étaient déjà installées. Louis commença alors à raconter ce qui était arrivé, la bande de Mike l'avait pris en cible depuis la fin de l'année dernière, il avait treize ans à ce moment-là. Mike et Louis avait d'abord été ami avant que le père de Louis n'encontre des problèmes financiers, Louis avait aussi révélé à Mike les secrets de naissance de sa mère, son statut de bâtarde qui avait été la honte de sa famille. Ce dernier s'était empressé de le raconter à tout le monde, et très vite, Louis était passé d'élève lambda à risée de l'école. Il raconta toutes ses peines, ses inquiétudes à James qui fermait les yeux, ce type, il ne le connaissait pas, mais contrairement à Mike auquel il s'était confié sans se méfier, le cœur de Louis lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en James. Quand il eût terminé son récit, ce fut comme un poids lourd qui s'enlevait de ses épaules._

_-Hijo de puta! s'exclama James en frappant le mur de son poing, en s'imaginant certainement un ennemi imaginaire. J'aurais dû le frapper plus fort tout à l'heure. Quel sale ..., il se mit à marmonner des insultes dans plusieurs langues différentes, l'air extrêmement énervé._

_-Tu sais, pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça vieux, je l'ai moi-même frappé tout à l'heure après qu'il ai insulté ma mère, le rassura Louis. James le regarda, étonné, un sourire aux lèvres._

_-Et moi qui te pensais pacifiste, plaisanta-t-il, j'en apprends des choses. Ces gars ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça, crois-moi. Je vais les faire payer d'avoir embêter mon premier ami d'ici._

_-Tu...tu me considères comme ton ami? bégaya Louis._

_-Évidemment! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas? _

_-Non! bien sûr que non, Louis tourna véhément de la tête, puis il leva son poing, ami? James le regarda, le visage radieux. Il tendit lui aussi son poing de manière à ce qu'ils se joignent._

_-Ami, my bro'!_

_Le lendemain, d'étranges rumeurs circulaient sur Mike et sa bande. Louis n'était au courant de rien mais quand il regarda le visage de James, celui-ci avait un air étrangement satisfait et terrifiant. Il retrouva aussi ses affaires le soir-même. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne remarqua pas Darcy se disputer avec le jeune homme dénommé George. C'était les prémices d'une belle amitié._

_Fin du Flashback_

-Hey Louis, ohé Louis, tu dors? Ce dernier leva la tête, le regard rêveur. James recula légèrement. Désolé l'ami mais je ne penche pas de ce côté-là. Cela eut l'effet de réveiller complètement ce dernier.

-Hé! s'exclama-t-il indigné. Moi qui croyais être ton seul et unique amour, tu me blesses profondément, tu le sais mon cœur? lui dit-il en battant des cils. Non, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que Cécilia a fait à Mike?

-Mieux vaut pas que tu le saches. James tourna la tête.

-Allez, dis-le! insista Louis.

-Non!

-Vas-y!

-NON!

-Tu me le dis si je bois plus de verres que toi!

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dans tes rêves mon gars!

Malheureusement pour Louis, James gagna le pari.

* * *

Non mais elle était maudite!C'était désormais sûr et certain! L'Univers entier s'était ligué contre elle! D'abord la famille d'hystériques et maintenant le duc goujat en personne! Le rouge lui allait très bien d'ailleurs... mais à quoi pensait-elle! Non Mary, c'est pêché de penser comme cela, que dirai ta Bible si elle le savait? et voilà qu'elle déraillait complètement, ce devait être le Soleil, oui le Soleil cuisant qui devait lui avoir tapé sur la tête, un très beau Soleil,-une tête blonde s'afficha dans son esprit- non pas celui-là, l'autre! Mary se perdit dans des pensées contradictoires lorsqu'une voix intervint.

-Mary! s'exclama Elizabeth en croisant les bras dans sa chambre, je peux savoir où tu était passée? Elle la regarda avec insistance. Mary connaissait ce regard, c'était celui du 'Je sais que tu me mens, dis-moi la vérité'.

-Je suis allée poster le courrier, j'ai écris une lettre aux parents pour leur dire comment s'était passé le voyage. Et c'était vrai, elle l'avait fait, en plus d'avoir envoyé ses manuscrits. Lizzie leva un sourcil, et l'observa attentivement avant de détourner du regard.

-Très bien, tu aurais pu attendre qu'un serviteur le fasse.

-Je voulais visiter Bath, lui répondit Mary.

-Lizzie! les filles sont prêtes à partir ! s'exclama une voix grave,c'était celle de Darcy. Oh! Mary, il la gratifia d'un hochement de tête.

-Fitzwilliam, lui répondit-elle d'un ton solennel. Celui-ci lui sourit, tout content de s'être montré cordial avec une sœur de sa femme devant cette dernière.

-J'arrive Will, lui répondit Elizabeth en l'embrassant sur la joue. Mary tu viens? On va aux bains.

-D'accord, soupira cette dernière. De toute façon que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire? Elle était loin de se l'imaginer.


	5. Chapter 5 Partir là-bas

**Voilà, désolée pour le retard, manque de temps et d'ordi, j'avais le scénario en tête mais n'arrivai pas à l'écrire. Surtout que j'ai commencé à bloquer à cause de quelque chose d'assez particulier. Voyez vous, je pense que vous avez déjà observé mon usage des tu et des vous. Normalement à cette époque, les gens même proches se vouvoient car c'est une obligation dans leur classe sociale. Seulement le vouvoiement n'existe pas en anglais, c'est pour cela que j'utilise les tu pour des personnes qui se sentent proches et le vous pour celles qui veulent mettre un écart entre eux, même si dans ce chapitre ce ne sera pas totalement le cas.**

**Quant au chapitre précédent, j'avais un peu peur de faire de l'anachronisme quant aux comportements des élèves, mais lorsque l'on a lu quelques romans historiques, je peux dire que c'est justifiable. Le vocabulaire et les expressions sont alternés entre ceux d'aujourd'hui et ceux de la régence.**

**Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, qu'ils fassent des commentaires ou pas ça m'est égal, même si ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire ^^. Voilà, je parle, enfin j'écris mais maintenant place à l'histoire.**

**Ah au fait, je tiens à dire que sans la chanson "Marina" de Keen'v, je n'aurais pas pu écrire ce chapitre. Ecoutez-là vers la fin, vous comprendrez. ;) **

Chapitre 5 Partir là-bas

Un seul mot: FOR-MI-DA-BLE! C'était ce qu'avait pensé Mary en allant aux bains avec l'ensemble de la troupe. La chaleur des bains, cette architecture romaine typique qui vous laissait rêver à d'autres horizons, d'autres époques. Prendre un bain à la romaine était ce qui lui avait fait le plus rêver. Et maintenant, ils étaient revenus dans le carrosse en direction de la demeure des Darcys, les uns discutant, les autres tentant vainement d'y participer. Mary s'était accoudée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, admirant le spectacle joyeux qu'offrait Bath en pleine après-midi. Elle laissait ses idées vagabonder regardaient avec de grands yeux les marchands vendre leurs produits, criant à tout va "Il est frais mon poisson! Frais le poisson! Et seulement à 10 pence la livre! Venez! Approchez, ma p'tite dame!", le poissonnier tendit son morceau de morue à une vieille dame qui semblait intéressée, elle changea vite d'avis et recula brusquement. Mary s'esclaffa doucement devant le spectacle, la tête tournée, elle ne remarquait pas Elizabeth qui lui jetait des coups d'oeil soucieux, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais son mari l'accaparait, lui tenant la main et lui parlant affectueusement pendant que le reste des filles discutaient dans la voiture. Enfin, c'était surtout Kitty qui parlait, Anne restait muette et Georgiana essayait tant bien que mal de jouer l'interprête, cette dernière jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil curieux à son frère, un léger sourire complice aux lèvres, l'éclat de l'oeil malicieux. Elizabeth qui avait remarqué le regard de Georgiana avait le rouge aux joues et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, le visage radieux, à un certain mot de Darcy murmuré dans son oreille, elle se mit à rire aux éclats et se retourna vers son époux lui répondant vivement dans le même ton imperceptible, oubliant le mal-aise qu'elle avait eu en observant Mary.

Soudain, on entendit un raclement de gorge retentir au milieu des voix, c'était Darcy qui venait de prendre un petit air sérieux, trahi par le léger sourire qu'il esquissait. Enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son épouse, il s'adressa à la petite troupe de femmes dont il était le seul homme.

\- Elisabeth et moi-même avons deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Par laquelle voulez-vous commencer? demanda-t-il, le regard espiègle, tout en lançant un clin d'oeil à sa soeur qui riait en silence sous les yeux effarés de Mary, son beau-frère avait un sens de l'humour! Elle l'avait déjà aperçu lors du mariage d'Elisabeth mais n'y avait jamais prêté véritablement attention. Mais ses regards complices avec sa soeur en disaient long, Mary était toute attentive. Ce fut Kitty qui lui posa la question que tout le monde voulait poser.

-Celle pour laquelle vous êtes si heureux, il est impossible que cela ne puisse cacher quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

-Crois-tu qu'il faudrait leur dire maintenant? taquina légèrement Elisabeth.

-Absolument! affirma Kitty, vexée qu'on ne lui ai pas répondu.

-Et bien, déclara Darcy tout en enlaçant sa femme par la taille, geste un peu trop familier en public mais ils étaient en famille. Tout d'abord nous aimerions vous annoncer et vous féliciter avec la plus grande joie que vous serez les premières à le savoir.

-Mais quoi donc? s'impatienta Kitty qui comme toutes les autres devinaient ce qu'il voulait dire mais voulaient absolument qu'ils révèlent par eux-mêmes leur petite nouvelle.

-Nous attendons un enfant, finit par lâcher Elisabeth qui sentit l'impatience des siennes monter, prête à éclater.

-KYA! s'écria Kitty levant les mains en l'air, elle enleva au passage le bonnet d'Anne qui ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, ses yeux brillaient et regardaient avec amusement la blondinette se précipiter dans les bras de sa soeur, ne la lâchant plus. Georgiana félicita chaleureusement son frère. Mary prise dans l'ambiance collective mais restant tout de même réservée, applaudit avec vigueur des mains, très vite imitée par Anne. Le cocher à l'avant du fiacre entendait une succession de clapements tous plus nombreux que les autres. Ces gens-là devaient être bien fêtards, pensa-t-il tout en poussant la chansonnette, lui aussi content pour on ne sait quelle raison.

L'ambiance finit par s'estomper, suivie par un profond silence qui fut interrompu par Mary.

-Et la deuxième bonne nouvelle? Quelle est-elle?

Darcy se retourna vers elle, Mary avait le visage impassible, il n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Sa belle-soeur lui avait toujours donné un profond sentiment de mal aise mais aussi de compréhension, entre deux taciturnes, on pouvait se comprendre, mais ils n'étaient pas le même genre et c'était cela qui faisait leur différence. Il lui répondit tout de même.

-Lady Seymour nous a invités à sa soirée pour fêter les fiançailles du meilleur ami de son neveu, un certain James Graham. L'ami en question se nomme Louis Armstrong, une vieille connaissance du collège, je faisais ma dernière année avant d'entrer à l'Université d'Oxford lors que je l'ai rencontré. Je ne connais pas vraiment le duc Graham, mais sa réputation le précède et pas pour ce qu'on aimerait, acheva-t-il en grimaçant, cette affirmation glaça le sang de Mary.

-Ce n'était pas celui que vous n'aviez pas pu invité à votre mariage? demanda Georgiana, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, répondit son frère, il était malheureusement en voyage d'affaires à New-York.

-Pourquoi a-t-il une mauvaise réputation? l'interrogea Mary, décidée à en savoir plus sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'une jeune fille d'honnête homme devrait savoir, tenta en vain de les rassurer Darcy. Disons que seul son sens de l'honneur, quand il souhaite en avoir, le différencie en bien des choses des autres drôles de ce bas monde.

Un silence s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce que Kitty reparle du futur bébé.

* * *

"Que penses-tu de celle-ci, me met-elle assez en valeur? demanda Kitty en faisant tournoyer une robe jaune.

-Prends la rose elle te sied mieux, lui répondit Mary, lasse de faire les magasins.

Depuis l'annonce du bal, la famille avait décidé, enfin surtout Kitty, qu'elle devait être présentable lors du bal, un bal avec pleins de nobliauds riches cherchant épouses à leur pied fit mine de remarquer la petite soeur de Mary, tout cela bien discrètement pour ne pas se faire mal voir des autres occupants de la maison. Mary souhaitait bon courage à Lizzie pour faire revenir leur soeur sur le droit chemin, celle-ci ne faisait pas de scandal en publique, restant discrète, discutant avec légèreté avec les gens, mais lorsqu'ils étaient en privé, elle semblait vouloir lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. A ce rythme, elle finirait par dire une bêtise devant quelqu'un d'important. Et voilà pourquoi elles faisaient les boutiqu es en pleine après-midi après avoir passé la matinée à visiter les autres magasins à la recherche de masques, car bien évidemment, cette bonne vieille duchesse avait décrété qu'un bal masqué serait beaucoup mieux qu'un bal tout court. 'On n'est plus carnaval, pensa Mary, le mardi gras c'est fini il y a deux mois de cela déjà", elle lança un énorme regard noir sur une robe en dentelle, comme si elle avait été la source de tous ses malheurs.

-Combien de fois vous ai-je dit que je voulais une robe saumon comme celle-ci! s'exclama une dame qui tournait le dos à Mary. Et non cet affreux orange, vous avez vu mes cheveux? quel horrible manque de goût, vous mériteriez que j'en parle à mon frère, j'ai des amis très hauts placés vous savez, ils pourraient vous virer d'un seul mot que je leur dirais. Allez donc me chercher cette robe aux tons crèmeux.

-Mais, vous ne vouliez pas la saumon? demanda le pauvre garçon de magasin.

-FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS! s'écria la jeune dame qui répondait au doux nom de Miss Bingley.

Très tard la veille, elle était venue suivie de sa soeur et de son époux dîner chez eux, depuis elle les avait suivit jusqu'ici, insistant qu'elle se devait être présentable pour son fiancé, un vieil homme aux rentes très importantes qui confondait le sel avec le poivre. Ils aussi avaient été invités au bal, au grand détriment des Bennet. Mary n'en pouvait plus, elle commençait à étouffer, elle regarda autour d'elle Lizzie était occupée avec les plus jeunes et Miss Bingley s'était jointe pour y donner un point de vue des plus désobligeants, malheureusement pour elle, Elizabeth savait comment répliquer sans insulter, un art difficile à maîtriser, l'une des bonnes qui les suivait s'affairait autour de Georgiana. Mary n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui lui irait. Elle s'approcha de sa soeur.

-Penses-tu que la verte m'ira?

Miss Bingley la darda d'un regard méprisant, avant de se retourner vers Elizabeth qui toisait l'habit d'un vert sombre aux tons boueux avec hésitation, décidée à ne pas froisser sa soeur. Cela ne priva pas Bingley de le faire.

-Ma pauvre Elizabeth, votre soeur n'a toujours pas changé, ses goûts sont toujours aussi déplorables. Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille d'elle.

Cela en fut trop pour Mary, avant qu'on ne l'aperçoive, elle sortit de la boutique. Un vent marin sillonait la ville de Bath, rafraîchissant les mines ensoleillées par le soleil cuisant. La jeune fille s'accouda sur le rebord d'un pont, essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient du coin de ses yeux, elles finirent par sécher grâce au Soleil. Mary tenta de changer ses esprits en observant l'eau de la rivière qui était si belle, elle se pencha un peu plus pour l'admirer.

-Attention à ne pas tomber, fit remarquer une voix derrière elle.

Mary se retourna, il était là en chair et en os, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, un sourire déstabilisant aux lèvres, l'oeil rieur et toujours ce manteau rouge qui lui allait si bien.

-Je n'en avais pas l'attention, lui répondit Mary tout en reprenant ses esprits. 'Reste calme, il ne sait pas qui tu es.'

-Mary Bennet n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il, les mains dans les poches, se penchant vers elle. Ou devrais-je dire Hen...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une main vint sur sa bouche et une autre l'entraîna dans une allée sombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Mary regarda des deux côtés avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre, les sourcils froncés.

-Dites donc, si je ne vous connaissais pas, j'aurai juré que vous vouliez me violer, lui dit-il après que la main de Mary l'ai relâché. Un coup venu de la part de la jeune fille le surprit.

-Comment avez-vous su qui j'étais? siffla-t-elle, l'air furieuse et étrangement amusée.

James leva les mains en l'air, en grand pacifiste qu'il était, ce qui enragea son interlocutrice.

-J'ai mes sources, lui répondit-il en s'avançant vers elle, la faisant s'acculer contre le mur opposé. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir, à sa vue, les yeux de Mary s'écarquillèrent.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

James fit tournoyer le tissu, le regardant pensivement avant de reporter ses yeux sur la brunette dont le visage était devenu rouge à force de se retenir de l'étrangler sur le champ.

-Disons qu'une jolie petite villageoise l'a laissé tomber hier, villageoise qui est juste devant moi d'ailleurs.

James admira le beau rouge écrevisse qu'avait pris le visage de Mary, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir ce genre de spectacle. Celle-ci était gênée par le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire.

-Arrêtez vos simagrés, dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez, lui ordonna-t-elle, les bras croisés.

James se pencha un peu plus vers elle, ses mains désormais posées contre le mur, encerclant sa tête, il rapprocha sa tête jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

-Et si ce que je voulais n'était pas ce que vous souhaitez? souffla-t-il, les yeux devenant fièvreux. Mary fut prise de frissons mais se retint de réagir.

-Soyez un peu plus précis.

James n'y tint plus, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassait avec toute la passion qu'il avait retenue ces derniers jours. Très vite ils passèrent aux mains, celles de Mary décoiffaient avec vigueur ses cheveux, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait fermement, ses mains descendant et remontant le long de son dos. Il arriva jusqu'à ses cheveux, lui enleva la pince pour laisser ses longs cheveux cascader, il nicha sa tête dans son cou, le picorant de doux baisers. Elle retint un gémissement à peine perceptible, cela eut l'effet de douche froide pour James. Il interrompit leur petit égarement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, laissant son regard mater sans vergogne ses lèvres gonflées d'une belle couleur écarlate.

-J'aime te voir comme cela, toute échevelée, murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs y engouffrant son visage, y inspirant l'odeur de jasmin, les mains de Mary toujours autour de son cou.

-Je crois avoir compris cela, lui répondit-elle.

-Tant mieux, dit-il avant de l'embrasser fermement closant l'espace qui était entre eux, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre leur session qu'il fut repoussé par la brune.

-Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas une potiche! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air furieuse mais plus belle encore avec ses longues mèches encadrant son visage. Si vous pensez que je vais acceptez d'être une autre de vos conquêtes, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil, il est vrai que j'éprouve de l'attirance pour vous, mais en aucun cas, ne pensez pas que ce sont vos jolies paroles qui vont me faire changer d'avis, lui dit-elle en pointant son index vers lui. Nous nous sommes égarés, dit-elle en refaisant son chignon, regardant en bas, évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Etant donné que nous sommes jeunes, on peut dire que c'est une erreur. Elle fut sur le point de partir, mais fut retenue par le jeune homme qui la saisit par les épaules pour l'affronter face à face.

-J'ai fait une enquête sur vous, mes informateurs m'ont appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur vous et votre famille, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, les yeux luisant d'une lueur dangereuse. Vous êtes la troisième fille dans une famille de cinq, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, et vous le vilain petit canard. Vous avez un père qui ne prête aucune attention à vous, votre mère est une commère qui ammène la honte à chaque fois que vous sortez, vous passez votre temps à sermonner pour vous cacher la face. A chaque soirée, vous êtes ignorée, tout le monde pense que vous deviendrez vieille fille. Vous êtes derrière un masque, personne ne fait attention à vous et vous sous-estime pour ce que vous êtes vraiment. Il y a peine quinze minutes, j'ai entendu votre sœur Kitty n'est-ce pas? Dire à quel point il n'était pas important d'aller vous chercher, disant que vous leur portiez assez d'ennui qu'il fallait que vous restiez à l'écart. Vous êtes allée à Londres seule et déguisée en homme pour devenir écrivain, ne pensez-vous pas que c'est assez pour vous compromettre? Et vous refusez en plus mes avances! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

-Justement! s'écria-t-elle, c'est trop me compromettre que de toujours vous voir.

-Dites plutôt que c'est le destin qui fait cela, nos rencontres ne sont jamais prévues, regardez ce qu'on a fait pendant cinq minutes!

-C'est plutôt vous qui avait fait pendant cinq minutes, lui rétorqua Mary.

-Arrêtez, même si votre prénom vous dit d'être comme cela, évitez de jouer les vierges effarouchées avec moi. Vous étiez de la partie autant que moi.

-Peut-être mais c'est vous qui avez commencé, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Commencé? s'indigna James. Et votre phrase "Soyez plus précis", fit-il en tentant d'imiter une voix aiguëe qui fit rire Mary, ce n'est pas assez précis pour vous ça?

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. J'avoue ne rien connaitre de vous, et c'est pour cela que j'ai réagi aussi négativement tout à l'heure. Et si nous reprenions du tout début. Bonjour, je m'appelle Mary Bennet, ravie de vous rencontrer, lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa main. James lui prit la main pour y déposer un léger baiser.

-Enchanté, je me nomme James Graham, un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle.

-Moi de même, lui répondit-elle avant de lui faire une révérence.

-Voulez-vous être ma cavalière au bal de demain? lui demanda-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant elle, lui prenant sa main dans les siennes.

Cette question eut l'effet de dérouter Mary, elle leva un sourcil vers lui.

-Serait-ce une proposition que vous venez de me faire, milord?

-En effet, c'est le cas. Capitaine Graham a décrété qu'être accompagné de sa sirène serait le le plus grand des honneurs.

-Et bien, répondez à Capitaine Graham que sa sirène sera là à ses côtés. Après tout, si les gens prédisaient qu'elle terminerait vieille fille, elle serait au moins une vieille fille à la vie comblée et bien remplie.

-Dois-je donc devinez que vous acceptez d'entretenir une relation avec moi?

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal, Molière a déjà dit qu'il n'est rien de pêcher que de pêcher en silence.

-Pas vraiment le meilleur exemple pour justifier nos excès.

-Dieu n'est qu'amour, cela vous suffit-il comme argument?

-Un peu, il recommença à l'embrasser, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure afin qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir, s'enchaîna un véritable tango avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur souffle, essoufflés et le rouge aux joues. Ai-je déjà dit que le bleu vous allait à ravir? lui demanda-t-il avant de lui remettre un paquet qu'il avait sorti de son manteau. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la pousser devant.

-Partez, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que quelqu'un sache que nous étions là.

Mary lui sourit une dernière fois avant de revenir à la boutique, ne remarquant pas le sourire satisfait qu'affichait James. Ses soeurs regardaient autour d'elles, frénétiquement, cherchant désespéremment quelqu'un. Soudain le regard d'Elizabeth s'éclaira, elle l'avait remarquée.

Sans même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, deux bras l'enlacèrent, sa soeur la serrait éperdumment dans ses bras.

-Oh Mary, j'ai eu si peur, ne nous fait plus jamais cela! s'exclama Elizabeth, les larmes aux yeux qu'elle s'empressa d'enlever. Oh ce doit être ces maudites sautes d'humeurs qu'ont les femmes enceintes. Bingley est une insupportable teigne qui n'est intéressée qu'à l'argent, tu ne devrais pas l'écouter. Viens, nous allons nous occuper de ta tenue.

-Elizabeth?

-Oui?

-Je l'ai déjà trouvée, répondit Mary en montrant le paquet que lui avait donné James.

-Oh et bien rentrons, les filles ont terminé elles aussi, termina-t-elle en lui lançant un regard hésitant.

Revenue chez elle, Mary s'empressa de fermer sa chambre à double tour, elle se jeta sur le lit et ouvrit le paquet, laissant apparaître une magnifique robe d'un bleu azur. D'un fébrile élan, elle la mit et se positionna devant le miroir, elle en eut le souffle coupé. La robe la seyait parfaitement, mettant en valeur ses formes généreuses sans trop dévoiler, elle s'évasait jusqu'à ses pieds dans une texture vaporeuse, les manches étaient courtes et dévoilaient ses épaules d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Mary tournoya sur elle-même, une volée de jupons tournoyèrent avec elle. Le tissu miroitait la lumière des bougies. la jeune fille jeta un regard sur ce qui restait dans le paquet, un magnique masque dans les mêmes tons que la robe s'y trouvait, il semblait être fait d'écailles qui brillaient , quelques coquillages le décoraient. Un peigne en forme de coquillage s'y trouvait également. Les bijoux étaient de la même forme, simples mais d'une beauté étincelante. Cet homme était un génie des goûts et savait réfléchir, tout cela pouvait facilement rentrer dans son budget, voire un peu au-dessus mais elle saurait se démêler pour s'expliquer. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était comment...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée, son regard s'était porté sur une lettre. Elle la prit et la lut.

_A ma désirée,_

_Voici quelques effets qui ne feront qu'accentuer sa beauté d'ondine. Les mots ne sont pas assez pour exprimer mon admiration envers vous. Aphrodite elle seule le saurait. Sachez que je serai l'homme en rouge qui vous tendra sa rose là où la Lune se reflète comme vous vous reflétez dans mes yeux. Lorsque minuit sonnera, nous embarquerons._

_A bons baisers d'entendeurs,_

_Le Capitaine._

_P.S: Il n'a suffit que d'une seule fois pour connaître votre taille._

Ce goujat! Rappeler à Mary cet épisode dans le carrosse, rien que pour cela, il mériterait qu'elle n'aille pas à son rendez-vous. Mais elle avait envie de vivre, les gens la sous-estimaient, la méprisaient, la prenaient en pitié sans voir qui elle était. Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne faisait pas cela et lui parlait d'égal à égal avec considération même si c'était un coureur de jupons comme James. Elle s'en fichait, elle connaissait les risques mais en avait plus qu'assez, son avenir en tant qu'écrivain était assuré, il était temps de faire place au plaisir non?


	6. Chapter 6 Sur le fleuve Avon

**Voilà le sixième chapitre, désolée pour le retard, le manque d'inspiration et le fait que j'ai voulu me consacrer à mon autre histoire expliquent pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait sortir plus tôt. Enfin quand je parle de manque d'inspiration, c'est surtout que cette histoire m'ouvre plusieurs voies possibles, il n'y a pas beaucoup de restrictions, ce qui fait que je suis libre d'improviser et que j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a un fil discontinu, même si en me relisant, j'ai remarqué que non, enfin un peu, c'est pour cela que je vais revoir mes premiers chapitres, maintenant je commence à voir un peu plus clair, je sais depuis le début ce que je veux avoir comme fin, c'est juste la façon de l'amener qui me dérange. Je vous remercie pour les reviews aussi.**

** à _QOP:_ je te l'ai déjà dit mais c'est aussi pour tout le monde, le personnage de Mary est influencé par les gens qui l'entourent, surtout par James qui l'influence, dans le chapitre 5, les propos de Miss Bingley l'ont profondément blessée, Mary a craqué, elle est sortie, a rencontré James, qui par son intérêt pour elle la rassure, elle se sent bien en sa présence c'est pour cela qu'elle devient celle qu'elle est devant lui, comme on a pu le voir dans le premier chapitre avec son journal intime et ses pensées. On ne sait rien du personnage, certains la croient timides, oui elle l'est mais il y a plusieurs niveaux de timidité, quelqu'un qui ne s'empêche pas de faire des sermons devant les autres et qui s'affiche sans cesse devant un homme pour attirer son regard (cf Collins), ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle timide, elle est la soeur d'Elizabeth, de Kitty et de Lydia, trois filles qui ont du caractère, elle s'efface devant elles, mais bon quand on sait qu'elle est plus proche des cadettes, on peut se dire qu'elle doit avoir un caractère bien trempé au fond d'elle-même. Et puis de toute façon, même un timide au bout d'un moment peut craquer, Mary est humaine avec des sentiments, des hauts et des bas, elle ressent la joie, la tristesse, la peur, le courage comme tout le monde. Elle a des passions comme tout le monde, c'est surtout cela que je respecte en premier lieu dans cette fic. Enfin je vais quand même faire attention à l'avenir.**

**à _N la C:_ et bien merci pour la review, et contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise! ;) A vrai dire si j'ai eu envie de faire une fic sur Mary et lui donner une place importante qu'elle n'a pas eu dans Pride and Prejudice est surtout parce que je trouve qu'elle est trop négligée et que vu que personne ne semble l'apprécier un tant soit peu, Mrs Bennet préfère ses autres filles, beaucoup plus jolies, et maintenant qu'Elizabeth a épousé Darcy, elle est entrée dans le lot, Mr Bennet n'aime que Lizzy et s'en fiche du reste, Collins ne l'a jamais regardée avec intérêt, ses sœurs ont formé des groupes à part, au final ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle finisse par avoir des secrets qu'elle cache à sa famille, ce qui est intéressant c'est de savoir comment la famille réagira lorsqu'elle apprendra tout ce qu'elle a fait, parce que ce n'est pas encore terminé XD. A chaque fois que je découvre une nouvelle histoire, je m'intéresse toujours au personnage négligé, les minorités pour moi c'est une majorité. **

**Bon trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)**

_**Sur le fleuve Avon**_

"Un, deux, trois, quatre. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Un, deux, trois, quatre"

Mary était si désespérée qu'elle en venait à compter le tempo du cotillon, une danse inédite, venue de France et qui avait fait un succès fou de l'autre côté de la manche. Même si certains voyaient cela comme un affront à cause de Napoléon qui avait réussi à étaler son empire jusqu'à vouloir envahir la Russie. La menace de la grande armée planait et les tensions entre la Russie et l'empire qu'avait réussi à bâtir Napoléon avaient monté d'un cran encore plus haut si cela avait été possible. Mary entendit deux femmes parler entre elles, en Russe, depuis l'annonce de la montée des tensions, beaucoup de nobles russes étaient venus s'installer en Angleterre, l'avancée de la grande armée était terrifiante. Le mariage de l'empereur avec Marie-Louise avait réussi à amener la paix de Schönbrunn mais les choses s'étaient envenimées avec Alexandre Ier, tsar de Russie. Et le blocus continental n'avait fait rien fait pour arranger les choses, six ans déjà qu'il était installé. En plus de cette menace qui planait de plus en plus durement, les Etats-Unis avaient placé une nouvelle fois un embargo contre le Royaume-Uni, qui n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil l'avancée du commerce maritime entre la France et leurs anciennes colonies. Le gouvernement britannique n'avait d'ailleurs pas apprécié que bon nombre de ses marins de la Royal Navy aient déserté pour s'engager dans la marine américaine, en particulier pour échapper à leur justice. Et le fait qu'il s'était permis de fouiller les navires américains pour les retrouver n'avait pas plut aux jeunes Etats-Unis. En descendant du carrosse, Mary avait entendu Darcy discuter de cela avec Lizzy, il avait mentionné son cousin qui lui en avait parlé en détails, ce dernier en tant que colonel issu d'une famille noble ne risquait presque rien, sauf s'il le voulait, mais celui qui était en danger était Wickham, il avait de grands risques d'être envoyé au front si la guerre se déclarait.

Mary regarda les visages souriants autour d'elle, tout le monde dansait, discutait joyeusement. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper des mauvaises nouvelles de l'extérieur. Après avoir fait les présentations avec leur hôte, une drôle de femme, une duchesse semblerait-il, la jeune fille s'était discrètement éclipsée du groupe. Mary savait que l'époux d'Elizabeth avait des relations très hauts placées mais pas à ce point-là, quoiqu'il était tout de même petit-fils d'un comte, ce qui n'était pas rien. Celui-ci discutait avec aisance avec les Houstons et les Flemmings, les mêmes qui avaient fait le voyage avec Mary, Lady Flemming agitait violemment son éventail tout en papillant des yeux vers le beau-frère de Mary, dont l'épouse semblait prête à commettre un meurtre, Elizabeth sous un beau masque blanc qui allait à ravir avec sa robe de la même couleur, faisait un sourire crispé à Mr Houston qui parlait dans le vide sans s'en rendre compte et dont le masque d'Arlequin manquait de tomber à tout moment. Le pauvre homme le remontait sans cesse, l'air agacé, il jetait de temps en temps des regards obliques à sa femme qui s'amusait comme une petite folle. Très animée cette dernière faisait la conversation à tout le monde, s'immisçant dans tous les petits groupes de gens qui comblaient la grande salle, magnifique d'ailleurs, la duchesse de Seymour avait voulu jouer grand, des fleurs, des roses de toutes les couleurs, des tulipes, des jacinthes, des myosotis, et d'autres fleurs encore embellissaient la pièce, lui donnant un air printannier dont l'air doux de la nuit ne faisait qu'agrémenter cette illustration féerique du printemps. A l'autre bout de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir grâce à sa chevelure rousse Miss Bingley bientôt Mrs Dahl, celle-ci avait finalement opté pour la robe couleur saumon et un masque de renarde qui lui allait bien pour son caractère ambitieux. A côté d'elle, se trouvaient sa soeur et son époux, tous deux portant des masques de loups sur le visage, décidément c'était la famille des canidés réunie, Mary jeta un d'oeil vers Mr. Dahl, ce dernier avait un masque de chien qui le faisait ressembler étrangement à un bouledogue. Sur la piste de danse, Kitty telle une nymphe des bois riait aux éclats, changeant de partenaire à chaque danse, gracieuse, elle semblait flotter sur un petit nuage tout aussi bien au sens littéral que figuré. L'un des fils Flemming, certainement le dénommé Jack et le fils Houston, William, semblaient avoir porté un fort intérêt vers elle, au grand détriment d'Anne qui regardait Jack inviter la jeune fille à danser. Georgiana engagée par un jeune homme brun, certainement un autre Houston, la regardait gênée. Elle se sentait mal pour sa cousine, qui se replia sur elle-même avant d'aller s'asseoir vers l'un des canapés de la grande salle. Adossée contre la fenêtre, Mary la regarda avec tristesse, c'était l'amour qui faisait ses dégâts, elle observa les gens aller et venir, quelles histoires pouvaient-ils cacher? L'ombre du rideau à côté d'elle cachait à moitié sa silhouette, lui permettant de ne pas être aperçue. Au travers de la fenêtre derrière elle, on pouvait apercevoir le fleuve Avon et ses bateaux naviguer tranquillement, le ciel sans nuages permettaient aux étoiles et à la Lune de s'y refléter dedans. Mary se sentit soudain envahir par une douce mélancolie.

-Un penny pour vos pensées? demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.

La brunette déguisée en sirène se retourna, il était là, toujours le même sourire facile à reconnaître malgré le masque qu'il portait.

-Il faut savoir si vous l'avez, lui répondit-elle doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne lui répondit pas, et s'avança, une suave odeur musquée émanant de lui. Mary se sentait tressaillir lorsqu'il lui la main pour y déposer un baiser si léger que l'on aurait dit que des ailes de papillons l'avaient effleurée. Il leva les yeux vers elle, ils étaient aussi intenses que le fleuve lui-même. Mary sentit une légère pressure sur sa main, elle ferma les yeux, une brise passa devant elle, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, il n'était plus là. La jeune fille regarda sa main, un billet s'y trouvait. Mary esquissa un sourire, il était doué, elle s'en alla de la fenêtre, laissant les rayons de la Lune passer à travers la vitre pour venir s'y refléter dans le miroir d'en face.

* * *

"Voilà, madame vous êtes arrivée."

Mary descendit du fiacre qui l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la demeure des Darcy, elle avait pris congé auprès des siens et de la duchesse pour rentrer plus vite. Prenant soin de saluer les serviteurs de la demeure encore éveillés, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, se changea et fit en sorte d'éteindre toutes les lumières, elle prit soin de montrer à la femme de chambre sa tenue en chemise de nuit avant que celle-ci ne s'en aille. La brunette attendit que la maison soit calme avant d'enfiler une cape noire par-dessus sa chemise et son gilet, elle prit d'autres effets s'il le fallait. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre, regarda de tout côté, le couloir était désert, les chandelles soufflées, on pouvait difficilement voir dans la pénombre, après avoir verrouillé la porte de sa chambre à double tour, la jeune fille se faufila discrètement vers l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'accès aux domestiques. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle se faufila dans tous les recoins qui pouvaient la cacher, même s'il n'y avait pas de risques qu'on la surprenne, tout le monde dormait. Soudain un grand éclat de rire retentit, c'était l'un des palefreniers qui jouait aux cartes avec le chef cuisinier et le marmiton. Ces derniers étaient dans la cuisine, et parlaient bruyamment, des remarques salaces sortaient de leurs bouches, l'un d'eux dégoisa une plaisanterie bien grasse. Mary se demanda si les hommes étaient toujours comme cela entre eux, quoiqu'elle allait en rencontrer un, elle était peu amène à faire la leçon. Se faufilant à quatre pattes, elle passa devant la pièce pour enfin rejoindre le petit hall d'entrée. Parvenue à l'extérieur, la jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle sortit en catimini de la demeure Darcy, après avoir dépassé le portail, la jolie brune s'engagea dans la rue qui menait au port, vêtue de noir, elle ne semblait être qu'une ombre, les bateliers qui amarraient ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Soudain, elle aperçut le bâtiment qu'il lui avait décrit, "La Petite Sirène", petit en hauteur, il se compensait par sa longueur, l'idéal pour naviguer sur un fleuve comme celui-là. De la lumière éclairait le pont, quelques lucioles y volaient, sur l'une des berges où se trouvait une auberge, jouaient un accordéoniste, et des violonistes, un doux air d'harmonica égayait la musique, des voix riaient aux éclats, des verres tintaient joyeusement dans la nuit. La jeune femme sentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'embarcation, surprise il n'y avait personne, elle monta à bord, l'eau du fleuve était si calme qu'elle ne sentit pas le bateau tanguer légèrement, elle observa suspicieusement le pont, rien vers la poupe, rien vers la proue, il était quelque part, elle le savait, elle commençait à le connaitre. Elle allait s'engager à l'intérieur lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Elle se retourna, il se tenait aux haubans, le même costume de tout à l'heure, une longue veste et un tricorne sur la tête comblaient l'appareil, mais le masque avait disparu.

-On me cherche? demanda-t-il le ton narquois.

Mary le regarda, elle ne savait pas comment lui répondre, maintenant elle regardait autour d'elle, cherchant à savoir pourquoi elle était là. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le sentit pas approcher, elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il la souleva, une main vint se poser contre sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qu'elle avait poussé.

-Wow! Pas la peine de crier,mi lady nous allons simplement discuter ce soir, à moins que vous ne vouliez faire plus bien sûr, lui répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Mary se sentit rougir, ce dernier souriait toujours, continuant de la porter dans ses bras comme un jeune époux l'aurait fait pour sa dulcinée, il ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte de la cabine, ce que vit la jeune fille la surprit davantage, une table était installée au milieu de la pièce, différents plats y étaient déposés. Leur bonne odeur effleurait les narines de Mary qui les reniflait avec délice. Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'un fort gargouillis retentit de son estomac, James la regarda, les yeux ronds, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire discret.

-Et bien, on dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas eu son dîner ce soir.

La jeune fille détourna la tête, honteuse, les joues en feu. Elle s'installa en face de James qui la regarda, l'œil amusé, le menton dans une main accoudé à la table. La brunette regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, des cartes et des instruments de navigation, rien que cela. Le duc n'était donc pas quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions ou peut-être que si mais il cachait alors bien son jeu. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement mettre sa victime en confiance avant de la ravager. Mary commença à se triturer sur sa chaise sous son regard pesant qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis sa venue ici.

-Alors dites-moi, maintenant que nous sommes seuls et sans personne pour nous interrompre, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à vous déguiser en homme? lui demanda-t-il, tout en faisant tourner son verre.

Celle-ci le regarda faire, il prit la bouteille de vin et en remplit leurs verres, Mary regarda avec fascination le liquide rouge s'écouler de la bouteille, elle n'avait jamais vu un vin de Bordeaux, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres sous l'oeil scrutateur de James qui attendait toujours une réponse. Après avoir bu une gorgée qui lui donna plus d'assurance, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers son observateur.

-Et bien, à moi de vous retourner cette question, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à enquêter sur moi? Je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres, qu'on retrouve partout et dans n'importe quelle province. Pour quelqu'un qui semble avoir beaucoup voyagé comme vous, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'intéresser à moi.

James ne fit que lever un sourcil, son sourire s'agrandit, l'estomac de Mary se noua. A quoi songeait-il? Il semblait impertubable, ce dernier recula sur sa chaise, et croisa les bras, la toisant de haut en bas, regardant avec appréciation les formes de Mary mises en valeur par son habit masculin.

-Vous savez répondre contrairement aux autres, et il est rare de trouver une fille de bonne famille se porter volontaire pour partir loin déguisée en homme, mais ça je vous l'ai déjà dis, n'est-ce pas? Notre conversation d'hier ou plutôt d'avant-hier, vu qu'il est minuit passé, ne vous rappelle-t-elle donc rien?

Mary grimaça, elle savait où il voulait l'emmener, il était rusé. Elle regretta son comportement excessif de la dernière fois, mais la chaleur lui avait fait tourner la tête. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lui répondit:

-Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, difficile de vous oublier, vous m'avez embrassée plus de fois que je ne puisse compter...

Elle fut interrompue par un grand éclat de rire, James riait aux larmes, il s'essuya l'oeil, plié en deux.

-Voilà quelle franchise, vous êtes directe! J'adore ça! Peut-être pour cela que je vous ai proposé d'entretenir une relation avec moi.

Mary se tritura, voilà qu'il allait au vif du sujet. Leur relation, comment la définir? Elle regarda ses couverts, le verre qu'elle tenait toujours en main était vide à présent, une main calleuse vint se poser sur la sienne, Mary leva les yeux vers James, celui-ci la regardait, attentionné. Il se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à y déposer un léger baiser.

-Si vous voulez arrêter, vous me le dites, lui souffla-t-il, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, pour finalement s'écarter d'elle et admirer la rougeur de ses joues. Si je vous ai invitée, c'est bien pour mettre au point notre relation, et apprendre à se connaitre, dans tous les cas possibles peut-être, termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mary vira rouge écrevisse, c'était la deuxième fois dans cette soirée qu'il lui tenait ce genre de propos. Décidément entre un cuisinier et un duc, la différence n'était pas bien grande, soudain elle s'imagina James avec une toque sur la tête, la brunette étouffa un rire qui intrigua James.

-Y a-t-il un problème?

-Non, ce n'est rien, lui répondit Mary en secouant une main en l'air. C'est juste une pensée qui m'est venue en tête. Mais il est vrai que le plus important est de se connaitre. Alors mon cher duc, parlez-moi de vous, dit-elle tout en enfilant une pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

James haussa les sourcils, la regardant faire, avant de commencer à parler, il parla de lui, de ses parents, de sa vie en Amérique, de sa vie en tant que duc, de ses déboires avec son grand-père qui voulait qu'il soit parfait, de son clan. Mary l'écoutait, buvait ses paroles, un pincement lui vint au coeur lorsqu'elle apprit les circonstances de la mort de ses parents. Elle rigola lorsqu'il lui raconta l'une des aventures de son oncle Donald qui avait du une fois se déguiser en femme pour séduire un chef indien qui ne voulait pas signer un traité de paix si une femme de visage pale ne venait pas, comme ils n'avaient pas eu de femmes volontaires sous la main, l'oncle de James s'était désigné pour le faire lui-même. Quelle drôle d'histoire! Maintenant il n'était pas étonnant que la voir se déguiser en homme ne l'ait pas surpris d'avantage. Mary esquissa un sourire, avant que James ne lui demande ce qu'elle aimait en général. La conversation tourna vite autour de la musique, puis autour du livre que John Murray comptait faire publier la semaine prochaine, son livre à elle. Mary se sentit fière tout à coup, même si l'inquiétude la prenait toujours, se vendrait-il bien? Elle exprima ses doutes à James, qui la rassura aussi bien qu'il pouvait. Il l'écoutait parler, lorsqu'elle lui raconta sa technique de sermonner pour mieux se faire ignorer, le jeune homme se mit à rire aux éclats, les membres de sa famille semblaient assez crédules pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle le faisait exprès, ou peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas y faire attention. Le jeune duc regarda la jolie brune s'exprimer sur les sujets qui lui tenaient à coeur, elle irradiait de joie, on ne pouvait voir qu'elle, dommage qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager trop avec elle, même si inconsciemment, la pensée de la quitter lui pinçait le coeur, il ne préférait mieux pas y songer, simplement vivre l'instant présent était suffisant. Il observa son visage délicat, elle avait une peau de porcelaine qui contrastait magnifiquement bien avec ses yeux noirs et ses longs cheveux d'ébène retenus en chignon, machinalement il entreprit de détacher ses cheveux qui cascadèrent en longues vagues le long du corps de la jeune fille, qui se mit à rougir, même si le duc n'entreprenait rien et ne faisait que jouer avec les longues mèches noires, regardant, fasciné, cette couleur si sombre. Mary ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, on aurait dit un enfant qui venait pour la première fois de trouver un trésor caché et qui le regardait émerveillé. Elle le taquina légèrement à propos de cela, lui disant que s'il voulait avoir les mêmes cheveux, il fallait juste le demander, haussant les sourcils une nouvelle fois, James lui répondit qu'il commençait à déteindre sur elle, c'était lui en général qui faisait ce genre de remarques. Mary fit la moue, le sourire aux lèvres, elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit James l'embrasser. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras avant de la mettre sur ses genoux, Mary poussa un cri de surprise, deux bras musclés la tenaient bien fermement. Elle se retourna pour le réprimander mais fut interrompue une nouvelle fois par un baiser langoureux. Elle se sentit fondre dans ses bras. Sur l'horloge, deux heures du matin sonnait déjà, plus que deux heures déjà avant de se dire adieu. Les deux jeunes gens tentèrent de profiter au maximum de cet instant, espérant qu'il ne s'interrompe jamais. Sur le fleuve, sous les chants des bateliers, se reflétait la Lune seul témoin de leur amour naissant.

* * *

Revenue chez les Darcy, Mary se faufila discrètement dans sa chambre, personne ne l'avait vu et tant mieux, elle avait passé une soirée magique, James avait décidé de lui apprendre à naviguer, la sensation du vent qui fouette le visage, l'eau calme, la lumière des chandelles, les baisers et paroles échangés, la voix et le toucher de James, Mary les revivait sans cesse, elle s'endormit à ces pensées-là, ne sachant pas que le sujet de ses pensées en faisait de même tout en songeant à elle.

**Voilà, un chapitre un peu court, (3500 mots environ)je trouve, mais qui montre l'avancée de la relation entre Mary et James, ils ont fini par apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre. Je vous fais une grosse bise à tous et à bientôt ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Nouvelle peu plaisante

**Maintenant que j'y pense: BONNE ANNEE! Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec au menu une éclipse assez majeure, vous verrez,d'autres points de vues parce que j'avais envie de développer les autres personnages, il le fallait pour la continuité de l'histoire. Pour ceux et celles (notamment N la C ;)) qui voulaient une Mary aventurière, ils vont être servis. **

**Au sinon, je tiens à avertir que la publication de mes chapitres se fera beaucoup plus rare ces mois-ci, car je serais occupée. Surtout qu'il y a d'autres histoires que j'ai en tête et que j'ai commencé à écrire, ainsi qu'une que je suis en train d'écrire et dont le scénario vient de se corser, donc voilà ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas morte. Surtout que j'ai horreur du travail inachevé. S'il y a une remarque à faire, vous pouvez soit reviewer, soit m'envoyer un message privé, ça m'est égal;D**

**Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture ;) **

_**Chapitre 7 Nouvelle peu plaisante**_

Anne regarda les beaux couples qui remplissaient la salle. Sa cousine Georgiana avait fait la connaissance du second fils Houston, Robert, dont les cheveux bruns ébouriffés étaient facilement reconnaissables, à vrai dire tous les enfants Houston avaient hérité des cheveux bruns de leur père, le côté bouclé venait de leur mère. Georgiana semblait porter énormément d'intérêt à cela vu qu'elle préférait regarder les cheveux de son partenaire plutôt que de regarder ses yeux à travers son masque vénitien. Anne regarda autour d'elle, sa mère avait accepté de la laisser partir, à condition qu'elle arrive à trouver quelqu'un pour l'épouser, sa dot paraissait alléchante pour les quelques compères à la recherche de fortune, mais le bal masqué avait empêché que quiconque puisse la reconnaitre étant donné qu'elle sortait rarement, aucun cavalier ne l'avait invitée à danser, d'après la description que lui avait faite Catherine Bennet, qu'elle avait apprise à connaître et énormément apprécier, si cela continuait elle deviendrait une deuxième Mary, et ce n'était pas un compliment flatteur. Celle-ci était à l'autre bout de la salle, adossée à une fenêtre, Anne hésitait à la rejoindre, lorsque cette dernière la regarda, Anne détourna la tête, gênée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Catherine, celle-ci dansait avec la grâce d'une ballerine au côté de Jack Flemming, en le regardant, le coeur d'Anne se pinça, depuis plus de dix ans, elle avait eu un amour secret envers lui, elle s'était de tue le dire mais en le voyant ainsi sourire, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens volant au vent, ses yeux verts malicieux et ses taches de rousseur qu'elle devinait sous ce masque qui cachait tout, elle ne pouvait empêcher une larme descendre le long de sa joue, cachée par son propre masque à elle. Elle détourna la tête pour de nouveau faire face à la fenêtre où devait se trouver Mary qui n'y était plus, celle-ci s'était dirigé vers son cousin et sa femme, elle se mit à faire plusieurs révérences devant eux ainsi que devant la duchesse qui s'était jointe à eux. Elizabeth, la femme que sa mère exécrait plus que tout, semblait poser un regard soucieux sur sa soeur, mais elle fut retenue par son mari, elle hésita avant de dire qu'elle raccompagnait au moins sa sœur jusqu'au carrosse. Le coeur d'Anne se serra, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de soeur elle? Soudain elle sentit un poids sur sa chaise, c'était William, l'un de ses amis d'enfance avec Jack, ce dernier avait toujours gardé une attitude calme, sa froideur avait toujours su lui faire peur, on ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait. Ce dernier avait un verre de punch en main, et le buvait silencieusement. A côté d'eux, des femmes causaient, battant avec vigueur leurs éventails faits de plumes et de perles.

-Que penses-tu qu'elles racontent? lui demanda William tout en étouffant un baillement.

-Je...je ne sais pas, bredouilla Anne, espérant qu'il n'avait pas aperçu ses larmes.

-Jack est un idiot, un jour il s'en rendra compte, lui déclara William l'air toujours ailleurs.

-Oui, murmura Anne en regardant le sol 'Si ce jour-là, il ne sera pas trop tard, pensa-t-elle amèrement'. Ta sœur va bien?

-Laquelle?

Il savait bien de qui elle parlait, Anne soupira: Léa.

-Oui comme un charme, à chaque fois que tu me le demandes, lui répondit William en souriant, son masque de velours ne recouvrant que la moitié de son visage. Puis il se pencha vers elle, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille. Moi je suis sûre que celle du milieu a eu un incident avec son col, regarde la dentelle à moitié froissée, ne penses-tu pas que c'est son chien qui lui a fait cela? Ils ont un étrange air de famille.

Anne détourna les yeux, observant cette femme grassouillette habillée de bleu qui faisait tout en effet pour cacher son col, sur un coussin était déposé son chien, Anne le reconnu comme étant un genre de bichon, bien gras en tout cas. La jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire,.

-Plus triste maintenant? lui demanda William en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-Oy! William, on fait sa cour maintenant? intervint une autre voix, le dos d'Anne se raidit.

-Quel impertinent vous faites, Mr Flemming! s'écria Catherine, les mains sur les hanches. Je m'excuse du comportement de mon cavalier, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Le regard de William s'éclaira, il toussa brusquement avant de se lever et prendre la main de Catherine pour lui faire un baisemain.

-Miss Bennet, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublier mon invitation à danser de tout à l'heure?

-Oh mais absolument non, d'ailleurs vient l'un de mes airs préférés et si nous y allons.

Les deux nouveaux partenaires les laissèrent, un silence pesant s'installa, avant que Jack soupira avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Anne?

-Oui?

-Et si nous y allons danser? lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main, ses yeux verts brillaient d'appréhension, timidement, Anne accepta la proposition. Ce fut la plus belle danse de sa vie.

Kitty était au bord de l'extase lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin du bal masqué qui avait duré si longtemps que l'aube se pointait à l'horizon, la duchesse leur avait proposé de rester dormir chez elle mais Lizzy avait poliment refusé, prétextant que sa soeur les attendait, ils s'en étaient ensuite allés. Kitty ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être emplie de fièreté en pensant qu'elle avait toujours été invitée à danser, lorsqu'elle raconterait tout cela à Mary... En pensant à Mary, soudain elle eut un arrêt, et si cette dernière n'appréciait pas qu'elle lui en parle? Après un bref sermon que lui avait fait Elizabeth à propos de son comportement envers sa soeur, Kitty avait décidé d'être plus compréhensive à son égard, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si cette dernière ne voulait pas se socialiser. Haussant des épaules, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et remarqua qu'ils avaient franchi le portail de la demeure.

Tout était silencieux à l'intérieur, elle monta les escaliers pour accéder à sa chambre juste à côté de celle de Mary, de nature curieuse, Kitty voulut ouvrir sa porte. Elle regarda la poignée, y referma la main dessus, la fit tourner légèrement, poussa mais rien, la porte était fermée à clef. Kitty soupira, tant pis sa soeur ne connaîtrait pas ses exploits tout de suite, elle s'en alla se coucher, ne sachant pas que ce qui avait bloqué cette porte était Mary, l'oreille acculée et une lettre dans sa bouche. Celle-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle s'était mise à écrire une lettre à John Murray, et sans le bruit qu'avait fait Catherine en montant, elle aurait été surprise en plein délit. Il allait faire attention à l'avenir.

Elle regarda le tricorne qui était posé sur son lit, ça aussi il allait falloir le cacher.

* * *

"Mary!"

Cette dernière soupira une nouvelle fois, cela faisait deux jours qu'elles étaient rentrées. Les Darcy avaient du repartir chez eux pour qu'Elizabeth passe sa grossesse à Pemberley, à l'annonce d'un ou une nouvel arrivant dans la famille, Mrs Bennet s'était écriée de joie au point que son propre mari, pourtant si peu concerné par ses sautes d'humeur, avait du hausser le ton pour la faire taire, mais celle-ci avait continué son hystérie. Ils s'étaient ensuite allés se réfugier dans une pièce à part, pour faire quelque chose dont Mary ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce que c'était, pour enfin revenir, sa mère complètement muette mais aux joues extrêmement roses de plaisir, tandis que son époux refaisait discrètement sa cravate. Non, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

"Mary!"

Le deuxième cri de sa mère retentit. Mary rangea avec soin sa plume tandis qu'elle cachait la lettre destinée à James dans le double-fond de son tiroir qu'elle verrouilla avant de mettre la clef dans l'une de ses poches de sa robe de couleur marron, simple mais pratique.

Elle descendit les escaliers du manoir, avant d'atterrir dans la salle à manger. Sa mère les poings sur les hanches, tandis que la bonne s'occupait de servir les plats sur la table. Son père lisait toujours un livre, celui que sa sœur lui avait offert,_ Les Mille et Une Nuit_, une pointe de jalousie la piqua, elle aurait bien aimé le lire elle aussi.

-Enfin voyons, Mary! N'entends-tu pas lorsque je t'appelles?

-Si bien sûr, maman mais savais-tu que c'était mauvais pour la voix de crier aussi fort? Cela rend l'individu aigre.

-Oh cesse donc avec tes inepties! C'est toi qui va me rendre aigre en me faisant crier à longueur de journée. Viens t'asseoir donc, nous ne sommes pas chez les Lawrences ici.

Mary grimaça en songeant à eux, s'il y avait bien une famille dont la réputation était pire que la leur, c'était bien les Lawrences, qui faisaient un concours du plus malpolis avec eux.

-Que se passe-t-il mère?

-C'est simple, mon ange. Oncle Philips va venir prochainement avec l'un de ses clercs. Ta tante a beaucoup parlé de toi auprès de lui, il a hâte de te rencontrer! n'est-ce pas merveilleux? s'écria Mrs Bennet tout en tenant la lettre contre sa poitrine, les yeux rivés vers le haut et le sourire extatique. Mary qui allait entamer sa première fourchée restait coite, non elle n'avait pas osé!

-C'est vrai, maman! Un homme s'intéresse à Mary? s'exclama Kitty.

-Oui en effet, il a vu l'un de ses portraits que tu avais dessiné avec autant de précision ma chérie, et est devenu béat devant elle! N'est-ce pas merveilleux? 'C'est un cauchemar plutôt, pensa Mary'. Qu'en penses-tu Mary?

\- Euh... fit cette dernière tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers son père qui feignait toujours l'ignorance, elle n'avait donc aucun allié dans cette maison? Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui la regardait toujours attentivement, sa sœur en faisait de même, les yeux brillants, un sourire sur le visage au limite du sadisme aux yeux de Mary. Pourquoi la regardaient-elles ainsi? Ne voyaient-elles donc pas qu'elle était sous pression? Bon, réfléchissons calmement, si elle se mettait à protester à cette visite d'un inconnu et de son oncle ainsi que peut-être de sa tante, sa mère se mettrait à piquer une beuglante et ce n'était pas ce que Mary souhaiterait, si elle acceptait avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, sa mère penserait la partie gagnée d'avance et ne lui ficherait pas la paix tant qu'elle ne se mettrait pas à mettre trois couches de ruban pour plaire à ce fameux clerc dont Mary n'avait nullement envie de rencontrer. Ô joie! que faire dans ce genre de situation? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Kitty, soudain un éclair de génie lui vint.

-Mère ce clerc n'a fait que regarder les portraits? Mais je connais Kitty et ses talents pour le dessin font que lorsqu'elle dessine les gens, elle fait toujours en sorte d'effacer leurs plus gros défauts, je doute de lui plaire lorsqu'il me verra en réalité. Et une humiliation publique me suffit amplement, s'exclama Mary les larmes aux yeux tout en se levant de table et courant précipitamment de la salle à manger, laissant sa famille dans un silence gêné.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'écroulant dans son lit pour écouler de véritables larmes, alors voilà ce que sa famille pensait d'elle? Ils voulaient désormais la caser comme une vulgaire chaussure amochée qui avait perdu son autre paire et dont on avait décidé d'en fabriquer une autre tout aussi moche qu'elle. Non ce n'était pas vrai, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son coffre où elle rangeait ses trésors, ses livres, au milieu d'eux se trouvait le fameux tricorne qu'elle avait chipé à James si chiper était le grand mot. Elle se mit à sourire, caressant le cuir avec tendresse, soudain on toqua à la porte, la jeune fille sursauta, elle rangea vite le tricorne dans son coffre avant de le glisser sous le lit et de s'y allonger dessus à temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, à sa grande surprise c'était son père qui était là. Ce dernier s'avança, fumant sa pipe nerveusement, une main dans la poche, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur l'un des bords du lit, avant de lui passer une main sur le dos, Mary se crispa avant de se détendre, ils restèrent silencieux pendant dix minutes. Son père semblait mal à l'aise en sa présence, Mary regretta soudain son éclat de tout à l'heure, elle qui pensait simplement éviter de se faire fiancer à un homme, voilà qu'elle blessait sa famille. A plusieurs reprises son père voulut prendre la parole, mais il se retint, comme si le peu de dialogue qu'ils avaient eu ces dernières années n'avait fait d'eux que de simples inconnus, son père continuait à tapoter son épaule d'un geste réconfortant avant de repartir, fermant la porte derrière lui, lui jetant un dernier regard.

Mary resta ainsi toute la journée, lorsque la nuit tomba, son estomac criait tellement qu'elle se décida d'aller prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine. En remontant, Elle arriva à sauter in extremis par-dessus une marche qui craquait, elle allait se coucher lorsqu'elle entendit des voix discuter dans la chambre de son père, inquiète, elle colla son oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

-Mais enfin chéri, puisque je te dis que ce Mr Boyle est quelqu'un de bien! Depuis la mort de sa femme, il a hérité d'une petite demeure qui sera tout à fait correcte pour Mary. C'est la seule chance pour cette fille!

-N'as-tu donc pas vu comment elle a réagi tout à l'heure?

-Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, mais avons-nous le choix? Je n'ai pas pu te donner de fils mais au moins faut-il que nous puissions marier toutes nos filles avons que nous mourions. Quand je pense que ce Collins héritera de notre magnifique Longbourn après votre mort, cela me désespère.

-Ne me croyez pas mort pour sitôt très chère.

-Et lorsque vous le seriez, y avez-vous penser? Mary n'aura pas une autre chance, vous avez vous-même signer les papiers d'engagement. Et puis, elle n'aura pas besoin de lui faire d'héritier, ce dernier en a déjà, au moins elle s'accommodera à la présence d'enfants autour d'elle. C'est la seule solution que nous puissions trouver. Ma belle Kitty quant à elle, aura toutes ses chances lors de la saison. Que peut nous rapporter Mary?

La concernée en eut assez d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire, les derniers mots de sa mère l'avait profondément blessée. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, jetant un regard désemparé autour d'elle, se mordant la lèvre, elle jeta violemment son oreiller par terre, le piétinant avec une rage qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour. En voulant ramasser son oreiller par terre, elle remarqua le coffre qu'elle cachait, tous ses effets étaient là, ses livres, son argent, et ses déguisements d'homme. la jeune fille esquissa un sourire, à ce qu'elle savait, les voitures pour Londres étaient toujours prêtes à partir à cette heure-ci? Remotivée, elle alla se préparer, son avenir était entre ses mains et personne, elle disait bien personne, ne se mettrait entre elle et lui.

**Voilà, il fallait bien que ce fameux Mr Boyle apparaisse quelque part, sinon il n'aurait pas été là dans le premier chapitre;) **

**A vous de deviner la suite...**


	8. Chapter 8 Alea Jacta Est

**_Voilà je suis revenue, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de lire cette histoire, qui risque de se compliquer de plus en plus, à vrai dire, je suis en train de songer à mettre un récapitulatif des personnages sur mon profil, comme cela vous n'aurez pas à naviguer à travers les chapitres pour savoir où je l'ai mis, je pourrais le mettre au premier chapitre mais j'ai l'impression que cela risque de spoiler l'histoire pour les nouveaux lecteurs, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le mettrais mais vu ma manie à pondre des ocs à tout va, cela risque de devenir difficile pour vous, enfin de toute façon si jamais il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, vous pouvez soit m'envoyer un mp ou soit une review, c'est au choix, je ne ne mords pas ^^, à moins que vous ne soyez du chocolat bien évidemment ;). En ce qui concerne les reviews, je tiens à remercier N la C qui est une lectrice très encourageante d'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle passera un bon repas en lisant ce chapitre, ainsi qu'Alfgard une autre personne qui aime bien Mary et bien sûr aussi Frog38, ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas d'abandonner cette fic, je sais la fin, il faut juste savoir comment va se passer la suite, et puis cette histoire, je l'écris aussi pour moi, or j'ai horreur des histoires inachevées, cela laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, je me sens honorée que tu trouves mon histoire "génialissime", cela fait plaisir^^. Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux en tout cas._**

**_J'ai écris cette fois-ci un chapitre extrêmement long, il y a 8700 mots pile en tout, je parle du contenu bien sûr, je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre est vraiment un rating T, simple geste de précaution avant que vous ne lisiez l'histoire._**

**_Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse et bonne Saint-Valentin! ;D _**

**_ Chapitre 8 Alea Jacta Est_**

Lorsque Mr Bennet se réveilla ce matin, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'y faisant pas attention, pensant que ce n'était que son imagination, il se leva, s'avança vers la bassine pour se laver le visage, le miroir en face de lui affichait les traits d'un homme grand dans la cinquantaine, aux cheveux poivre et sel qui gardait malgré tout quelques airs jeunes si l'on excluait les rides qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux dont les cernes ne faisaient que de s'agrandir. Mr Bennet, surnommé John par sa femme, soupira, et après s'être encore une fois rincé le visage et fait un petit brin de toilette, se sécha et se mit à s'habiller.

Le soleil avait à peine pointé le bout de son nez quand il arriva dans la cuisine, tout frais séché. Mrs Hill, qui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner en s'étant levée une heure plus tôt, lui déposa une assiette de toast devant lui, soupirant un bref instant, John se détourna du livre qu'il avait pris pour le sortir de l'ennui de faire la conversation avec sa bonne, qui aurait sans doute battu sa femme dans le rôle de la meilleure pipelette, et entreprit de manger son repas. Après s'être rassasié, il se leva ensuite, n'attendant pas que les autres arrivent, sachant qu'un vacarme s'en surviendrait s'il restait ici, ses pauvres oreilles n'en supporteraient pas davantage. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur, à sa gauche, un plateau de lettres s'y trouvait, se pinça l'arête du nez, encore du travail à faire, et pourtant il ne dirigeait pas un domaine de la taille de celui de son gendre, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on arrive à l'ennuyer ainsi ?

L'horloge sonnait huit heures et déjà il entendait les jérémiades de sa femme qui rouspétait envers le bruit qu'elle causait, au loin on entendait aussi le clocher de l'église qui en faisait de même. John soupira et se saisit du plateau, il s'en alla dans son petit havre à lui, un véritable coin de paradis, et qui se faisait appelé communément bibliothèque. Il déposa le plateau à lettres sur son bureau et s'en vint à continuer sa lecture de tout à l'heure. Enfin le calme, se laissa emporter dans sa lecture, un vieux bouquin sur la philosophie en Grèce Antique, cela faisait depuis plus de deux heures qu'il était plongé dans son livre quand il entendit le vacarme habituel que faisait sa femme en ordonnant à tout va que Catherine devait s'acheter de nouveaux rubans.

John fléchit un peu la tête quand il l'entendit parler un peu plus fort, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'ignorer mais il ne put se concentrer pour la continuation de son livre. Un tantinet bien las, il s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil et observa la pile de lettres qui s'y trouvait, se disant qu'il fallait mieux le faire maintenant que trop tard, il se saisit de la liasse de lettres qui se trouvaient là, les feuilleta, et se mit à inspecter le nom des expéditeurs, alors voyons voir , oui il fallait que ce dernier lui rembourse un prêt qu'il lui avait accordé, il grimaça en voyant la lettre de Collins, ce cousin était d'une stupidité affligeante, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait et fut surpris de voir que c'était actuellement Charlotte Lucas qui lui écrivait avec la participation de sa fille Elizabeth, il se souvenait de cette petite, c'était la fillette qui était devenue la meilleure amie de sa fille Lizzie, il ouvrit la lettre, la parcourut, que des bonnes nouvelles, la grossesse de Lizzie se passait à merveille et le filleul de sa fille, c'est-à-dire le fils de Charlotte, en venait à son quatrième mois et avait arrêté de déranger ses parents pendant la nuit, mises à part quelques exceptions-prêt, les Collins l'avaient nommé Geoffrey en l'honneur du défunt mari de Lady Catherine , cette idée un peu trop frotte-manche venait certainement de Collins, cet homme avait le don de l'énerver avec son asservissement des plus hypocrites, Lady Catherine lui aurait ordonné de s'écrire 'Idiot' sur le front, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

D'un air exaspéré, il regarda les autres lettres, qui se révélaient toutes centrées sur les affaires elles-aussi, il soupira, combien de fois avait-il envié , le libraire de la rue Elizabeth Ière, qui ne se préoccupait que de ses livres et non pas du problème de gestion d'un domaine ? Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, il perdait décidément son temps il commença à détourner la tête lorsqu'il aperçut un petit mot coincé entre les plis de l'enveloppe de Mr Smith, la mine curieuse il le prit et commença à le lire, qui sait ce qu'il allait dire comme mot d'excuse. Mais ce n'était pas Mr Smith. Les yeux à moitié endormis d'ennui, ils s'écarquillèrent soudainement, et se mirent à lire avec une vitesse folle le petit bout de papier, le visage blanc, il se leva brusquement de son bureau, sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque, passa devant sa femme surprise qui l'interpella mais il ne fit pas attention. Montant quatre à quatre les escaliers, il se dirigea vers la chambre du fond se fichant éperdument des vaines protestations de sa femme, qui était indignée qu'il l'ait ignorée ainsi et encore plus perplexe devant son comportement inhabituel.

La porte était là, il l'ouvrit à grande envolée, laissant le vent de la fenêtre ouverte s'engouffrer dans le couloir, le frappant au visage qui demeurait statufié, les yeux immobiles, le regard figé rien, il n'y avait rien, la chambre était vide. Le clavier du piano avait son couvercle reposé dessus, le lit était rangé, tout respirait la propreté, quelques poupées de cire et de chiffons se trouvaient rangées sur les étagères, quelques dessins se trouvaient sur les murs, maladroits pour certains, comme le témoignage lointain de la main d'un enfant, et d'autres aux esquisses beaucoup plus réalistes comme si la main de l'enfant avait fini par devenir plus sûre d'elle, prenant de l'assurance, tous ces dessins, ces poupées, ces livres rangés sagement sur une petite bibliothèque semblaient le fixer, l'accusant de quelque chose mais il ne savait quoi. Au loin il entendait les cris de sa fille et de sa femme l'appeler mais c'était comme si elles n'existaient pas, ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait eu ce matin le reprit, il entendait comme un bruit de déchirure, soudain il sentit son cœur se serrer, les souvenirs refaisaient surface, il entendit les éclats de rire d'enfants, criant _« Papa ! papa ! papa !»_ il porta une main sur sa poitrine, sentant pour la première fois son cœur battre de cette façon et…

Il détestait cela.

_« Papa ! Ahahaha ! rit une petite voix, comme celle d'une enfant », il entrevoyait une fillette avec des petites couettes brunes le sourire aux lèvres tendant les bras vers lui, lui demandant de la prendre dans ses bras_.

Cela faisait mal.

_« Papa ! », la voix se fit beaucoup plus mûre, la fillette avait grandi, il vit un visage s'approcher de cette lumière qui obscurcissait sa vision, pourquoi pleurait-elle ?_

Terriblement mal.

_« Papa ! Tu vas bien ? Papa ! Réponds-moi ! fit une voix douce complètement paniquée »,_ _désormais il voyait son visage_.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ignorant la main de Kitty posée sur son épaule et qui le regardait avec inquiétude de ses beaux yeux bleus, il se releva, ne sachant pas comment il était tombé par terre, à bout de souffle, il but une gorgée d'oxygène comme le ferait un rescapé d'une noyade, les yeux ouverts, il avait compris.

Mary était partie.

* * *

L'aube pointait son visage sur Londres, les premiers rayons du Soleil vinrent caresser le visage de Mary, celle-ci se réveilla emmitoufler dans son manteau de fortune, se relevant péniblement, elle regarda autour d'elle, son dos endolori dû au passage de la nuit passée contre un dossier la lançait horriblement. Elle grimaça et se crispa de douleur, les larmes qu'elle avait versées lui avaient laissé des traces rouges sur ses joues qui s'étaient séchées à cause du sel. A peine partie et elle n'arrivait pas à supporter quelques inconvénients. Quelle piètre fugueuse faisait-elle ainsi apitoyée sur son propre sort ? Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et si elle le pouvait, elle aurait fait certainement le même choix, mais maintenant plus question de retourner à Longbourn, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son père ait pu faire cela, un coup monté de sa mère, elle s'en serait doutée, mais pas son père, elle qui croyait être insignifiante à ses yeux, voilà qu'elle était pire, une simple marchandise. Pourtant de nombreuses familles faisaient des mariages arrangés, c'était chose courante, elle aurait du s'y attendre avec son charme à faire pleurer un nouveau-né, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté ? Etait-ce parce que ses sœurs et elle avaient été élevées de manière libre, sans aucune restriction qui ne les empêche de se plier aux conformités de la société ? Le scandale qu'avait causé Lydia était-il pour quelque chose ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient choisi elle pour être mariée de force, peut-être parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle allait accepter, qu'elle était trop sotte pour refuser et qu'elle se plierait facilement à leurs exigences. Malheureusement après des années à l'avoir ignorée, ils l'avaient sous-estimée, Mary repensa à la lettre qu'elle avait écrite, elle grimaça intérieurement, lorsque son père la lirait, il comprendrait enfin pourquoi elle les quittait, mais au moins se rassura-t-elle, elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait décidé de devenir religieuse et dévouer sa vie à Dieu, c'était malheureux de les envoyer sur une fausse piste mais mieux valait cela plutôt qu'ils n'apprennent qu'elle n'était qu'à deux pas de la maison, à Londres, sous le pseudonyme d'un homme, sa mère en ferait une syncope. Enfin n'exagérons rien, elle parlerait encore de ses pauvres nerfs pour lesquels personne ne montre aucune pitié, ses cris seraient une joie bienvenue aux pauvres tympans de son conjoint et des ses enfants. Non, elle avait bien choisi, Mary resserra un peu plus fort son manteau autour d'elle, pressant sa chaleur contre elle, mais bientôt elle n'en aurait plus besoin, le froid de la nuit laissait désormais place à la chaleur de cette journée printanière. Soudain la calèche s'arrêta, le conducteur ouvrit la portière, Mary y descendit, ses bagages en main, elle déposa l'argent demandé dans la main tendue du cocher qui s'en alla prestement, laissant Mary face à un vieux bâtiment délabré, aux briques rouges, dont la porte d'entrée, faite d'un bois usé par le temps, claquait terriblement à cause du vent.

-Roh ! c'est pas vrai ! rouspéta une grosse voix bourrue.

Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs boitait, un marteau dans une main et une boite à outil dans l'autre il s'avança vers la porte, coinça un clou entre ses dents avant de taper furieusement contre la pauvre planche de bois. Mary le regarda faire, l'air hésitant, elle s'approcha avec précaution du vieillard qui était occupé à énumérer tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait. Un bref instant, elle eut l'impression de revoir James en plus âgé, elle tenta de tousser pour se faire remarquer, mais malheureusement pour elle, malgré qu'elle était à deux pas de lui, il ne l'entendait pas.

-Hum ! Excusez-moi ?

-Nom d'un chien ! Si jamais j'attrape ce p'tit avorton de Derek, je jure que j'lui fais avaler ses satanés sabots de m**** ! Pas possible que des coups d'pieds fassent autant d' dégâts quand même ! Il a pourtant des jambes de grenouilles ce p'tit vaurien alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

-Excusez-moi ?

-… s'amuse à abimer ma porte ? Hein ! J'ai pourtant rien d'mandé, j'm'appelle Georges, pas la fée dragée ! Et pourquoi puis est-ce qu'il s'amuse toujours à…

-EXCUSEZ-MOI !

Mary se surprit elle-même quand elle poussa son cri, le vieil homme en fit tomber son marteau, les yeux écarquillés, il gémit de douleur lorsque l'outil de travail tomba sur son pied.

-Oh pardon ! je suis vraiment confuse, je ne voulais pas…

-Non mais bordel ! Vous êtes qui vous ? s'exclama le vieil homme tout en pointant son marteau vers le visage de Mary rouge de honte.

-Je…

-Ah non ! Encore un gamin, non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Déjà qu'il y a l'autre garnement alors voilà que j'ai une autre version en plus âgée en face de moi ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je m'appelle pas Cassandra nom d'un casse-noisette ! Et toi ! l'apostropha-t-il, tu veux quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? A cause de toi je vais avoir un bleu sur mes pauvres petits pieds ! Je suis sûr que tu t'en ficherais si j'attrapais la goutte hein ! Les jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect.

Mary fronça les sourcils, cet homme était un être horriblement grossier, et puis ce n'était pas comme cela qu'on avait la goutte, il n'empêche qu'elle était en faute sur ce coup-ci.

-Je suis vraiment navrée, je ne voulais pas faire sursauter comme cela et je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses.

-Ah ! Heureusement que tu es désolé mon gars dites-donc ! Sinon qu'est-ce que le monde d'viendrait ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Trouve-toi un autre papy à embêter et fiche-moi la paix ! s'exclama le vieux tout en crachant par terre, sous le regard complètement dégoûté de Mary, elle aurait bien voulu partir mais elle ne pouvait pas.

-Je recherche un certain Mr. Broom, on m'avait dit qu'il avait des chambres à louer, le cocher m'a déposée à cette adresse, j'espérais pouvoir le trouver, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je puis le trouver ?

-A ton avis t'as qui en face de toi morveux ? Shakespeare ?! Je suis le proprio de cette menuiserie que tu vois là, dit-il en pointant du doigt la vitrine dont les rideaux tirés cachaient l'intérieur de la boutique. Et oui, je suis Mr Broom alors t'as intérêt à t'en rappeler le mioche! Compris ? Bon tu cherches une chambre ? Pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler gamin, chuis sûr que tu tètes encore ta mère, pour ton information, je la loue à vingt pounds le mois, si tu n'as pas assez pour payer, il y a toujours le cagibi qui t'est offert, t'as l'air de pouvoir tenir d'dans. Dit-il en la jaugeant du regard. Après les questions de cohabitations, si jamais t'as un problème avec les autres locos, tu m'en parles. Ici c'est moi le patron ! Pour les filles, si t'as envie de t'amuser je ne t'empêcherai pas, mais pas de gosse ici, si jamais t'as engrossé une fille, je t'assure que j'vous virerai d'un bon coup de balai ! Les mioches et moi, ça fait deux, t'as intérêt à t'en rappeler ! Je ne plaisante jamais ! Quoique qu'avec ta peau imberbe, je doute que tu puisses lui faire des gosses à ta donzelle, t'es pas eunuque par hasard ? On ne sait jamais, avec tous les crimes qui se passent ici, m'étonnerait pas qu'on t'ait arraché tes parties génitales à toi. En plus tu parles comme un dandy, t'es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de quartier ? Ici c'est Whitechapel, c'est pas là que tu trouveras la tranquillité des quartiers de bourges, les crimes pullulent ici, c'est un air qui nous est familier, on le respire chaque jour. M'enfin ça me regarde pas .Alors tu vas la prendre cette chambre oui ou non ? Tu peux toujours prendre tes sacs et partir s' tu veux.

Mary le regardait complètement hébétée, un coup il l'insultait et un autre il devenait gentil et prévenant, cet homme devait avoir un problème de double personnalité, il était sûrement bipolaire. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Georges attendait, les bras croisés, tapant du pied, attendant sa réponse.

-Alors morveux ? T'as fait ton choix ? Dépêche-toi j'ai pas envie de devenir comme la Belle au Bois dormant qui passe son temps à dormir pour attendre son prince charmant dont le seul exploit a été de passer un buisson avec des ronces ! Moi je le dis : il aurait du devenir jardinier ! Si ça se trouve c'était sa profession avant de devenir prince et tourner nécrophile... Bon alors tu t' décides ?

Mary sortit soudainement de sa torpeur, cet homme, quand il parlait, il ne s'arrêtait jamais.

-Euh oui, je veux bien.

-Bien, alors suis-moi mon garçon et fais attention à la marche, manque plus que tu t' casses une jambe le premier jour, parait que ça porte malheur de faire ça. Allez, viens suis-moi.

Le couloir était sombre, les murs avaient leur peinture qui craquelait par endroit, le plancher était grinçant, le vieux paillasson de l'entrée avait connu des vertes et des pas mûres, cela se voyait, songea Mary. Elle monta les escaliers dont les marches couinaient sous son poids, ses bagages en mains, elle suivit avec entrain Mr Broom qui malgré son vieil âge avançait vite, comme une puce dans le pelage d'un chien. Au bout du troisième étage, elle commença à sentir le poids de ses valises qui commençait à se faire sentir. Enfin ils étaient arrivés, c'était l'avant dernier étage, au fond du couloir, caché dans l'ombre se trouvait l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder aux mansardes. Elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le vieil homme qui avait inséré la clef dans la serrure et ouvrait la porte. Ce qu'elle y vit fut loin de l'étonner, la pièce était simple, un lit au fond s'y trouvait, une armoire à côté, une bassine pour s'occuper de ses besoins privés, une table était placée prêt de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient écartés, laissant une lumière éblouissante éclairer la pièce, la cheminée vers le mur de gauche et la petite bouilloire avec des étagères où devaient se trouver des couverts devait être pour la cuisine. Mary se retourna pour remercier le vieillard mais ce dernier s'éloignait déjà, s'allumant une pipe au passage, lui disant qu'il était en charge de lui-même désormais et qu'il avait intérêt à le payer, sinon il se chargerait à lui faire payer et de la manière la plus mémorable qu'il soit. Mary déglutit, et se rendit compte de quelque chose, elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom, et il n'en avait fait aucune remarque. Etait-ce normal ici de ne rien demander ? Maintenant elle se demandait si elle eut bien fait de demander à ce cocher s'il connaissait un lieu où l'on pouvait loger pas cher. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait piéger, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle soupira, ferma la porte derrière elle avant d'ouvrir sa valise, sortit son plus beau costume, elle devait se rendre chez Murray après tout pour parler affaire, il fallait faire bonne impression.

La maison d'édition avait l'air encore plus imposante que dans ses souvenirs, et cela faisait un drôle d'effet à Henry Bones de désormais en faire partie, le même majordome de la dernière fois l'accueillit et la fit patienter dans le petit salon. Lorsqu'il revint pour la prévenir que l'attendait, elle s'empressa de se lever, ses souvenirs du chemin vers le bureau de l'éditeur étaient si vivaces qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin du majordome pour la guider. Ce dernier la quitta, regardant avec amusement l'enthousiasme visible de Mary à la possibilité de rencontrer une nouvelle fois l'homme qu'elle considérait comme sa figure paternelle spirituelle, cet homme avait fait plus pour elle que ses parents ne l'avaient fait en dix-neuf ans de vie commune.

-Ah, Mr Bones! s'exclama le concerné tout en s'approchant de Mary afin de lui serrer la main, je présume que vous préférez ce surnom n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Papa, qui est-ce ? s'exclama une petite voix prêt du bureau de l'homme d'affaire. Ce dernier se retourna, Mary jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux châtain clairs, blonds et aux grands yeux bleus, la jeune fille connue comme étant Henry Bones lui donnait approximativement quatre ans. L'enfant semblait faire du coloriage sur une feuille blanche, un pinceau à la main et une palette de peinture à côté.

-Johnny je te présente , l'un de nos nouveaux auteurs, tu sais celui qui est à l'origine de la nouvelle vente qui s'est faite cette semaine ? D'ailleurs ce fut un franc succès, le public en redemande encore, j'ai dû refaire le stock tout entier, sinon il allait s'épuiser. Ahaha ! rit-il légèrement. voici mon fils John, qu'on surnomme Johnny, trop de John au sein d'une même famille porte à confusion, nous sommes obligés de nous donner des surnoms. Mon fils a décidé de passer une journée avec moi, mais maintenant papa travaille, Johnny veux-tu aller dans la pièce à côté ?

-Très bien papa, enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance monsieur ! s'exclama Johnny tout en tendant sa main vers Mary qui la serra, l'enfant avait l'air brillant pour quelqu'un de son âge.

-Moi de même Johnny, moi de même, lui répondit Mary en souriant.

Après que Johnny soit sorti de la pièce, les affaires recommençaient. Mr. Murray longea le bureau avant de s'y asseoir derrière et de s'y accouder pour déposer son menton sur ses mains croisées. Il la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, l'œil sérieux, Mary retrouvait l'image de l'homme d'affaire prêt à parler business.

-Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir ? demanda Mr. Murray.

-Si je devais être honnête, non, lui répondit Mary.

-Voyez-vous, nous ne savons pas si la vente sera un succès sur le long terme mais de ce qu'on a vu, il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle le soit, vous serez d'ailleurs payée dans deux semaines, voici les premiers versements cent cinquante livres, vous avez eu du succès plaisanta-t-il tout en donnant une enveloppe à Mary qui la saisit, y jeta un coup d'œil, vérifia le nombre afin de voir s'il ne manquait rien, non tout y était. Elle leva la tête vers l'éditeur qui souriait tout en sortant un dossier de son tiroir, les yeux de Mary s'écarquillèrent, c'était les copies de ses autres histoires qu'elle avait envoyées. Déjà elle était impatiente de savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé.

-Oui , ce sont bien vos autres histoires, je les ai lues sans y perdre une miette, et voyez-vous j'ai été surpris que vous ayez ajoutez un recueil de petites histoires, cela m'a donnée une idée qui sollicite votre accord.

-Quelle est-elle ? demanda Mary, l'air un peu appréhensive.

-J'ai fondé un journal hebdomadaire il y a trois ans de cela The Quaterly Review, un journal essentiellement centré sur la politique et la littérature, et voyez-vous il me manque quelques nouvelles qui y seraient la bienvenue. Vous avez écrit ces petites histoires récemment, je me trompe ?

-Non, vous avez tout à fait raison.

-Et bien voilà ce que je vous propose : certaines de ces histoires iraient magnifiquement bien dans la rédaction. Je vous propose de …

-Renouveler le contrat ? Oups désolée de vous avoir interrompu.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela, enfin en partie, oui, vous avez raison mais je souhaiterai que vous puissiez, si vous en avez la capacité, écrire chaque semaine une nouvelle qui ira avec les sujets qu'on aura choisis pour la rubrique. Vous êtes quelqu'un de rapide, on a besoin de cela. Alors êtes-vous prêt à vous mouiller ?

Mary ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou non, on lui confiait une sacrée mission, les yeux exorbités, elle fixait Murray qui la regardait avec amusement.

-Vous me proposez vraiment cela ?

-Oui.

-Wow ! Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens, bien sûr que j'accepte !

-Parfait ! Alors voici ce qu'il faudra faire, on a déjà un sujet principal à traiter, Lord Mason et le traffic d'armes, il faudrait que vous fassiez une histoire explicite qui illustre bien cette affaire, quelque chose de morale, de symbolique, cet homme a du pouvoir mais c'est de notre devoir de critiquer et de dévoiler ce qu'il se trame, même s'il faudrait éviter de faire comme The Observer, il faut quelque chose qui a une large marge littéraire. En êtes-vous capable ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Mary.

-Parfait, voici le contrat avec le salaire qui vous est fixé pour dix nouvelles publiées dans le journal, le total sera de cinq cents livres en tout, plus s'il y a eu succès grâce à cela. Bonne chance, il faudra que vous veniez chaque vendredi à huit heures afin de mettre en place l'histoire, voici la salle de la rédaction, dit-il en lui tendant un papier avec un schéma, vous, vous serez ici, dans la salle à côté, c'est eux qui font la révision, on vous donne le dossier à faire, vous écrivez une histoire satirique, ou bien avec un message bien symbolique mais qui aille avec le thème et qui soit vendable. Vous pouvez aussi écrire un poème, du moment que cela cerne bien le sujet et que ce soit intelligent ainsi que pertinent. Votre but c'est de distraire tout en faisant réfléchir. Vous avez compris ?

Mary ne savait pas ce qu'était le problème des hommes aujourd'hui à vouloir se faire comprendre, cela devenait limite agaçant. Mais c'était son patron qui lui demandait cela.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, lui dit-elle d'un ton affirmatif.

-Parfait, je vous remercie d'être venue en tout cas, vous m'aviez dit qu'il y avait eu des circonstances qui vous avaient empêché de venir plus tôt, j'espère qu'elles ne sont plus ?

-Non, rassurez-vous ! Ce n'était que des problèmes passagers, lui répondit Mary en agitant la main et en souriant de façon tout à fait normale « Si l'on appelle s'être fait fiancer de force un problème passager bien sûr ».

-Très bien, je vous dis donc à bientôt et bon courage, je veux l'histoire samedi à neuf heures. Bonne chance et bonne soirée.

-Merci à vous aussi.

Lorsqu'elle revint chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de s'écrouler sur son lit, avant de se relever et de se saisir des faits de l'affaire, l'histoire de Lord Mason n'avait pas surpris les gens qui s'en doutaient, filer des armes de l'armée à ses hommes de main et en faire un commerce, mais comment arriverait-elle à en faire une nouvelle satirique ? L'histoire d'un homme cupide assoiffé de pouvoir, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et qui finit par s'en mordre les doigts. Il lui avait bien dit qu'elle pouvait écrire un poème non ? Parce qu'elle en avait un qui lui venait, d'un geste fébrile elle sortit son encrier et sa plume, et se mit à écrire. Son boulot commençait déjà. Lorsque samedi arriva, elle appréhendait un peu la réaction de Murray, mais ce dernier s'était exclamé que c'était génial, rassurée elle continua son travail. Chaque vendredi elle se rendait à la rédaction, les gens qui étaient là l'avaient accueillie avec de grands sourires, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était une femme et c'était tant mieux. Elle avait désormais pris l'habitude de venir s'installer à son nouveau bureau, et d'écrire, lors de sa deuxième mission, elle avait écrit une nouvelle sur l'orgueil d'une femme, une certaine Lady qui lui en avait rappelé une autre, l'histoire avait été tellement bien écrite qu'elle avait suscité l'engouement d'un bon nombre de lecteurs, ils en redemandaient encore. Elle avait donc décidé d'écrire une histoire avec une suite qui viendrait chaque semaine, Murray avait trouvé cette idée très bien, plus il y avait de suspens et plus les lecteurs seraient accrochés à l'histoire elle-même, ils voudront donc acheter le journal une nouvelle fois.

Très vite Mary s'habitua à cette routine qui consistait à faire des allers et retours entre Whitechapel et Mayfair, la propriété de Mr Broom se trouvait juste à la limite du quartier, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter les gens mal famés de ce quartier même si quelques fois, elle croisait des gens plus que louches. Certains avaient tenté de l'approcher, jugeant que si elle avait un joli manteau, c'était qu'elle devait avoir de l'argent, heureusement pour elle, elle mettait vite sa capuche et disparaissait. Désormais lorsqu'elle sortait, elle emportait deux manteaux avec elle, l'un fripé et l'autre neuf caché dans son baluchon, elle se chargeait de les changer lorsqu'elle était en calèche, ou dans une ruelle cachée à l'abri des regards. Le poignard qu'elle s'était acheté restait toujours prêt d'elle, les coupes-gorges venaient surtout la nuit, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, elle préférait être armée pour plus de sûreté. Son apparence juvénile avait suscité beaucoup d'intérêt parmi les malfaiteurs, pour eux elle était une proie facile. Un jour, elle s'était arrêtée devant un barbier, lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il vendait des faux favoris**(N/A: porter des favoris, c'est une coupe de la barbe, seules les joues ont leurs poils qui poussent, le menton est dégagé, c'était à la mode au XIX ème siècle, en bref Mary est une femme à barbe ^^)**, elle avait attirés bon nombre de regards goguenards de la part des clients lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé le prix et les avait achetés, mais elle s'en fichait, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était une femme, leur propos ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Lorsqu'elle était revenue chez Broom, ce dernier avait failli avaler sa pipe en s'étouffant de rire, Mary ne lui avait pas daigné un regard, tandis que le vieillard avait continué à la regarder d'un air narquois. Elle aurait pu s'en aller de ce bâtiment et loger ailleurs, mais le loyer était si bas, la priorité pour Mary était de faire des économies, cela ne lui servirait à rien si elle se décidait à partir pour loger plus cher alors qu'elle avait le stricte nécessaire pour vivre une vie normale, elle mangeait à sa faim, ce n'était pas le cas de certaines personnes qu'elle croisait dans la rue, l'air à moitié affamé. La vieille au soir, alors qu'elle rentrait une vieille femme aux joues creuses, les dents gâtées et l'habit abimé, l'avait suppliée de lui donner un morceau du pain qu'elle portait à son bras. Cette femme avait l'air de souffrir si fort de la disette que Mary n'avait pas hésité à lui donner le pain tout entier, elle pouvait très bien s'en acheter un autre. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait vu tous ces miséreux, ces gens aux regards en détresse, qui devenaient violents pris par le désespoir de cause, ils n'avaient rien. Certaines femmes avaient lancé des regards langoureux vers Mary, essayant de l'aguicher avec des décolletés profonds et des voix aux intonations savoureuses, prêtes à offrir leurs corps afin de sauver le peu de ce qu'elles possédaient. Mary s'était surprise à vouloir se promener au cœur de Whitechapel et d'y découvrir cette misère qui fendait le cœur, Mayfair et Whitechapel étaient si opposés et pourtant, certains nobles qu'elle reconnaissait après avoir travaillé au journal se trouvaient là, une femme qu'elle avait souvent croisée accueillait un grand nombre de ce genre d'individus qui s'en allaient, l'air satisfait glissant une liasse d'argent dans la main de la femme, pressée de refermer son col ouvert, tandis qu'une petite fille, à peine âgée de sept ans, qui comprenait déjà ce qu'il se passait, se tenait derrière les jupes de la femme, semblant vouloir s'y fondre. Broom lui avait appris qu'elle avait été la femme d'un soldat mort lors d'une bataille contre Napoléon, il avait laissé sa femme enceinte derrière lui, sans argent, cette dernière avait décidé de tout faire pour subvenir au besoin de son enfant, quitte à offrir son corps pour y réussir. Le vieil homme avait tapoté sa pipe, le regard mélancolique avant de lui dire cela. Il avait ensuite rouspété de plus belle, se mettant à scier du bois, tapotant avec force de son marteau le clou d'une chaise pas encore terminée. A première vue, cet homme lui avait donné l'impression d'être un vieux bougre grincheux et égoïste, mais il l'avait surprise lorsqu'il était descendu pour s'occuper du voisin du premier étage dont la toux se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à taper sur la tête de la plupart des hommes qui s'amusaient à aborder les femmes dans la rue, les apostrophant de manière obscène, avec des remarques insalubres et le regard lubrique. Les mains baladeuses, ils s'amusaient des cris qu'elles poussaient, le vieux Broom les chargeait comme un bouc, leur criant de dégager avant de retourner chez lui, ignorant les remerciements de la femme sauvée, tout en pestant sur son pauvre dos qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Certaines personnes avaient voulu se venger mais étrangement elles n'osaient plus lorsqu'elles voyaient les trois apprentis du vieux bouc, trois garçons grands et bâtis comme Héraclès, un marteau à la main ils leur lançaient des regards terrifiants. Ces trois jeunes hommes étaient les petits-fils du vieillard, et au contraire de leur aïeul, ils étaient du genre taciturne, silencieux, ils se faufilaient avec agilité malgré leur stature imposante entre les différents meubles de la boutique. C'était eux qui se chargeaient de virer les gens de l'immeuble lorsque ces derniers s'avéraient être des tapageurs ou qu'ils n'avaient pas encore payé le loyer depuis plus de trois mois, trois mois étant le dernier délai avant de devoir passer la porte.

Finalement, Mary trouva que le cocher l'avait bien conseillé, l'endroit où elle habitait était bien protégé quand on y songeait, surtout que personne ne la questionnait, dans un autre immeuble, des commères auraient sûrement fini par parler d'elle et essayé de deviner ce qu'elle faisait, mais ici, personne ne lui parlait et ne lui daignait un quelconque regard, mis à part Broom, qui s'amusait plus à rigoler en sa présence qu'à savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec un sac toujours en main. Lors de ses allers et retours, Mary avait remarqué la présence d'un gamin qui se promenait dans les rues, les vêtements abîmés, et toujours couverts de suie, un balai sur le dos, elle lui donnait à peine dix ans. Broom lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Derek, un loup solitaire comme il le disait, on ne savait pas où il habitait, s'il avait encore ses parents, sûrement un orphelin de la rue, il y en avait plein dans le quartier, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un drame, avait-il dit en haussant des épaules et en rouspétant que ce gamin aimait bien taper sur sa porte pour on ne sait quelle raison, certainement qu'il voulait se faire remarquer, il avait peut-être besoin d'attention. Puis Broom se mit à regarder Mary, « Vous avez un drôle d'air de famille » lui dit-il un jour, et en effet, les cheveux noirs du gamin, son visage pale qui ressemblait étrangement au sien faisait que Mary avait l'impression de se voir elle-même mais en garçon, seuls les yeux bleus de Derek contrastaient avec elle, un bleu qu'elle n'avait vu que sur ceux de James. En songeant à ce dernier, Mary se rappela la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait écrite, dessus y était inscrit son adresse à Londres, elle ne savait s'il fallait lui informer de sa situation, elle lui avait appris qu'elle était à Londres, il se doutait bien qu'elle avait encouru des problèmes avec sa famille, mais fallait-il lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé et où elle résidait actuellement ? Il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle avait peur de ce qui se passerait si elle le faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à le résister et avait peur de se perdre, elle avait toujours appris qu'il fallait se méfier des hommes, cet homme l'attirait inexorablement, elle l'admettait, leur relation était devenue beaucoup plus conviviale, ils commençaient à se connaitre, et c'était cela dont elle avait peur : c'était de tomber amoureuse. Si elle s'attachait trop, elle aurait le cœur brisé, cet homme, Darcy avait prévenu, était un drôle. Qui sait s'il ne jouait pas un jeu, elle s'était attachée à l'homme, ses passions, ses défauts mais elle ne savait si cela allait durer. Le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence, lui faisait oublier tous ses tracas, elle ne voulait pas s'en détacher.

Oh Dieu ! Elle perdait la tête, elle se tint cette dernière entre les mains, regarda autour d'elle, il était dimanche, cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était partie de chez elle, et déjà le mois de juin commençait, le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière les toits de la ville de Londres, sa chambre était rangée à la perfection, mais les murs l'oppressaient, elle se sentait prise à l'étroit dans cette cage de pierre. Elle se leva, se saisit de son manteau usé, prit l'argent qu'elle possédait et le fourra là où personne n'y mettrait les pattes, son corset, le reste allait dans son porte-monnaie coincé entre deux bloc-notes dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Elle emportait toujours son argent avec elle, de peur que quelqu'un aille la voler pendant qu'elle était absente. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle sentit l'air frais de cette douce soirée qui lui fit un bien fou, elle laissa la douce brise qui passait par là lui ébouriffer les cheveux de sa perruque. Elle se mit à marcher, elle voyagea à travers les ruelles de Londres, bientôt elle aperçut la Tamise, elle y vint se percher sur l'un des ponts, les bateaux y naviguaient paisiblement. Le soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau, d'une douce couleur orange et violette-bleue, laissait une image enchanteresse aux yeux de Mary. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit tomba qu'elle décida de quitter le pont, elle refit le chemin inverse, un instant elle bifurqua et passa devant une maison de jeux, très connue des gens de la noblesse qui y venaient pour leurs petits plaisirs personnels, alors qu'elle allait continuer son chemin, détournant le regard, elle sentit une main sur sa bouche, elle écarquilla d'horreur les yeux et voulut hurler mais la main l'empêchait de crier. Deux bras la prirent par la taille, l'emportant dans une ruelle sombre. Mary tenta de se débattre mais ses adversaires, deux hommes de ce qu'elle en savait la tenaient trop fermement pour qu'elle se libère de leur emprise.

Soudain ils la plaquèrent contre un mur, une violente douleur lancina le dos de Mary qui, en se débattant, réussit à administrer un coup de pied dans le visage d'un des deux hommes qui gémit de douleur lorsqu'il entendit le craquement de son nez dont le sang coulait à flots; mais cela n'avait réussi qu'à les enrager. L'autre homme affligea un coup de poing dans le ventre de Mary qui hoqueta, et recracha ce qu'elle avait mangé avant de sortir, elle voulut se saisir de son poignard mais l'autre homme l'avait déjà pris avant elle. Prenant la gorge de Mary, il prit un malin à la lui tenir fermement avec son poing, Mary commençait à suffoquer, pointant la dague près de sa gorge, il lui accorda un sourire édenté, dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de folie.

-Alors, on fait moins le fier mon petit gars ? Hein ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce qu'on veut, c'est juste ton pognon ! Ensuite on t'égorgera comme un porc, j'espère que tu es content, cela fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas mis un à la broche. Il pressa la lame un peu plus fort contre la nuque de Mary, qui tenta de reculer la tête, au point que sa casquette et sa perruque commençait à s'en aller. Oh non, elle était mal. Les regards des deux hommes s'étaient agrandis en voyant ce qui se passait, le deuxième homme se saisit alors de sa casquette, emportant sa perruque avec, le chignon de Mary s'était défait entre temps, libérant une longue cascade de mèches noires qui descendirent jusqu'aux reins de la jeune femme. Les deux compères s'entre regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que le cœur de Mary faisait des bonds prodigieux, en proie à la panique, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas mourir ainsi.

-Ça par exemple une donzelle ! s'exclama l'homme au nez cassé. Bob je crois qu'on va avoir une soirée bien agréable, dit-il en reluquant Mary de haut en bas. Il approcha son haleine fétide de la jeune femme qui frémit d'horreur, ils lui donnaient la nausée. Il descendit la lame vers la chemise de Mary qui écarquilla les yeux, « Non pas ça ! Pitié ! Que quelqu'un vienne ! Je vous en supplie ! ».

Alors que l'homme au nez cassé commençait à déchirer sa chemise vers le bas, une pierre vint le cogner sur la tête, il s'effondra. Le regard de Mary se porta sur la petite silhouette qui se tenait en face des deux hommes.

-Vous laissez cette dame tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il, le visage fébrile, ses genoux tremblaient mais il se tenait debout, faisant face aux deux hommes, l'homme au nez cassé se releva, tenant fermement la dague dans sa main.

-Espèce d'avorton, tu crois faire quoi là ? Attends un peu je vais te …

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase, Mary lui avait refilé un autre coup de pied et avait réussi à échapper à l'emprise de Bob, dont l'attention avait été détournée par le gamin, maintenant elle le reconnaissait, c'était Derek, les habits tâchés de noir, il regardait avec frayeur le spectacle sous ses yeux. Mary s'empressa de bouger juste à temps avant que l'homme avec la dague ne vienne la porter sur elle, mais elle ne vit pas Bob, la saisir par les jambes, elle s'écroula par terre. Soudain elle sentit des mains sur son pantalon.

-AAAH !

-Vous la laissez tranquille, bande de lâches ! je vous dis de la laisser tranquille ! s'exclama Derek en courant vers les hommes et en tirant sur les cheveux de Bob, ce dernier se retourna et lui affligea une gifle qui le fit valser, le pauvre enfant s'écroula par terre, l'homme n'en resta pas là et se mit à le rouer de coups, en voyant ce spectacle, les yeux de Mary s'écarquillèrent, une sombre colère surgit au fond d'elle-même, d'un coup de tête elle envoya valser l'homme au nez cassé, mais ce dernier la retint par la taille, il leva le bras, elle sentit une douleur vive sur sa cuisse, elle hurla de douleur soudain elle vit Bob se saisir d'un revolver dans la poche de son manteau, il le pointa vers l'enfant. Les yeux horrifiés, Mary se tenait là, elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas assister à ce spectacle. Elle entendit un bang ! et un cri de douleur. On avait tiré, il était trop tard maintenant.

Soudain elle sentit le poids de l'homme avec la dague disparaître, ce dernier hurlait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle leva les yeux pour voir James tordre le bras de l'homme qui la tenait auparavant, un brusque craquement retentit. Derek était assis à genoux, le plus éloigné possible de Bob, qui était par terre, sans le moindre mouvement, sur les genoux de Derek se trouvait le revolver qu'il pointait vers l'homme, le visage livide. L'homme au nez cassé s'écroula subitement par terre, James le regarda, toujours le visage pale de colère, il se retourna vers Mary qui lui sourit faiblement, elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur à sa cuisse l'en empêchait. Une mare de sang commençait à se former autour d'elle, James à genoux, entreprit de déchirer sa propre chemise avant de tenter de faire un bandage de fortune. Derek s'était approché, l'air inquiet, Mary commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait.

-Sincèrement, tu seras ma perte, murmura James tout en faisant avec des gestes rapides les premiers soins, il enfouit la main dans sa poche afin d'en sortir une bouteille de Whisky, et entreprit d'en verser sur la plaie, Mary hurla de douleur, le sang partait peu à peu et James put continuer à faire son bandage, le serrant fermement, empêchant ainsi le sang de sortir. Il leva la tête vers Derek, qui se tenait le ventre, des bleus sur le visage.

-Tu as été sacrément courageux gamin ! Peu de gens auraient eu le courage de faire ce que tu as fais, quel est ton nom ?

-Derek, réussit à murmurer l'enfant avant que ses jambes ne faiblissent et qu'il s'écroule par terre, le visage épuisé.

-Je te remercie, lui répondit Mary en lui souriant, une grimace lui vint au visage quand elle sentit James serrer un peu plus fort son bandage.

-Vous n'avez pas mal ? lui demanda Derek, l'air inquiet.

-C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire si tu as mal ! rétorqua James très énervé, il t'a bien amoché le sal*** ! Hey Billy !

-Oui M'sieur ? s'exclama le vieil homme boiteux que Mary avait aperçu lors de sa première rencontre avec James.

-Prends ce revolver, dit-il en lui lançant le revolver qu'avait tenu Derek, et veille à attacher solidement ces deux salo*****, lorsque les policiers viendront, dites-leur qu'ils ont voulu violer ma fiancée et tabassé un gamin, la fiancée d'un duc attaquée, cela les forcera à pendre ces bâtards. Maintenant il faut que je les ramène chez moi.

-Attends une minute, pourquoi je serais ta fiancée ? s'exclama Mary, depuis quand décidait-il ainsi ?

-Arrête de crier ! Cela va ameuter le quartier ! Que veux-tu qu'on dise ? Ils ont vu que tu étais une femme, si l'on apprend que tu t'étais déguisée en homme sans autorisation, ils s'en prendront à toi, tu crois qu'une femme peut porter un pantalon comme elle le chante ? Ils t'interrogeront. Le meilleur moyen c'est de prétendre qu'ils savaient que tu étais une femme depuis le début, ils voudront des preuves, un médecin vérifiera tes blessures, il verra tout de suite que tu es une femme. Savoir que tu es ma fiancée les forcera à faire un procès discret, je me chargerai de tout, il ne faut pas que cela s'ébruite, sinon ta réputation sera en jeu. Tu préférerais quoi ? Que je leur dise que tu es ma maîtresse ? Il faut simplement effacer les traces qui prouvent que tu étais déguisée en homme, c'est simple comme bonjour. A moins que tu veuilles les laisser dans la nature? Ils voudront se venger, je préfère les éliminer avant qu'ils ne fassent d'autres dégâts. Maintenant je vous ramène chez moi, et toi aussi Derek, tu es le témoin essentiel dans cette affaire. Billy je te laisse t'occuper d'eux, je compte sur toi.

\- Pas de problème boss, je n' vais pas les quitter d'un pouce tant que les poulets n'arriv'ront pas. Sir Armstrong est déjà parti aller les chercher.

-Tant mieux, murmura James, les dents grinçantes.

Mary marchait péniblement, appuyée à son bras, tandis que Derek lui tenait la main, les jambes si faibles qu'il tremblait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu James aussi en colère de toute sa vie, il lui avait fait peur, elle se rappelait maintenant de son visage terrifiant lorsqu'il avait cassé le bras de l'homme, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec Bob, en passant devant son corps, elle remarqua qu'un énorme trou perçait son pied, Mary se retint de vomir, et retourna vivement la tête pour ne pas voir ce sang s'écouler ainsi, de manière visqueuse, c'était un spectacle qui donnait des hauts le cœur. Maintenant elle savait d'où était parti le tir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait eu de la chance, elle était saine et sauve, avec une simple entaille sur la cuisse, la perte de sang lui faisait tourner la tête mais elle ne sentait pas prête à s'évanouir. Elle regarda Derek, pour la première fois, elle avait entendu la voix de cet enfant, il avait été si courageux pour quelqu'un de son âge, les cernes marqués sous ses yeux ne devraient pas être là, il avait l'air d'avoir vu plus que ce qu'il devrait, même après s'être fait cogner, il restait debout et marchait. Quelle ironie du sort tout de même, elle était partie de chez elle en quête de liberté et de fortune, afin d'échapper à un mariage avec un homme qu'elle avait déjà vu, maintenant elle s'en souvenait, c'était le vieil homme impertinent qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son premier voyage à Londres, son nez rouge, ses traits ravagés par l'alcool, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi, la mort de sa femme avait du lui causer un pétage de plomb. Et voilà qu'elle avait pensé que sa vie était en train de se dérouler comme il le fallait pour se voir agresser, finir par se fiancer sans même quelque chose de romantique, si l'on appelait romantique le fait que James l'ait sauvée de ses agresseurs en les massacrant sans aucune égratignure, seule la chemise, qu'il avait déchirée pour la soigner, aurait pu prouver qu'il avait eu une soirée agitée.

Mary se mit à rire intérieurement, quitter un fiancé pour en retomber sur un autre, elle savait que cela allait être temporaire, le temps du procès, mais l'ironie du sort s'acharnait vraiment sur elle. Arrivés enfin au carrosse, elle se laissa aller contre la poitrine de James, tandis que Derek qui s'était effondré d'épuisement, dormait à ses côtés. Si Mary devait dire quelque chose qui décrirait bien sa pensée en ce moment même, cela aurait été :

Alea jacta est.


	9. Chapter 9 Planifications et réconfort

**Bon voilà, chose promise, chose due. Il y a eu quelqu'un de sympa qui m'a prévenue qu'apparemment les notes d'auteur sont interdites, et qu'on risque de se faire supprimer son histoire si cela arrivait. Il y a eu des auteurs qui ont subi ce genre de truc et franchement, vu le temps que j'ai mis à pondre cette histoire et qu'en ce moment moi et l'ordinateur, cela fait deux. Pareil pour les clés USB d'ailleurs.J'ai préféré supprimer mon annonce, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai mis l'update du chapitre dans le résumé, que je vais d'ailleurs changer parce que maintenant je mets le chapitre. J'ai déjà prévu le suivant. Au début je pensais les imbriquer ensemble, mais la fin que j'avais prévue ne s'y accordait pas. C'est cette fin que vous lirez à la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Comme je l'ai dit dans l'annonce, l'histoire va prendre une tournure sérieuse, avec de l'humour aussi. Même si en ce moment-même je me demande si je ne devrais pas changer le genre. Surtout que je suis en train de songer de faire faire quelque chose à James d'assez grave, en fait de très grave même mais je ne peux pas vous dire quoi, vous le devinerez certainement en lisant.**

**Ah oui je suis en train de faire l'historique des personnages, j'essaye toujours de faire en sorte qu'en les introduisant, ils aient un petit descriptif pour qu'on s'en souvienne. Cela m'ai déjà arrivé qu'en lisant une fic, je ne me souvienne plus d'un perso, surtout quand son nom ressemble à un autre perso. XD**

**J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas ici, mais on ne sait jamais.**

**C'est un peu plus long que prévu d'ailleurs**

**En tout cas je vous remercie pour les encouragements en reviews, les favorites et les followers. Au moins je sais qu'on aime mon histoire un tant soit peu^^. Je sais que je suis lue mais c'est bien de savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent de mon histoire.**

**Aussi je présente mes excuses pour les fans de Bingley. Vous verrez, ce n'est pas très grave, mais bon je ne fais jamais dans le bashing de perso, je peux vous rassurer.**

**Enfin bref, vous verrez, bonne lecture! ;D **

_**Chapitre 9 Planifications et réconfort**_

James tournait en rond dans la pièce, les mains croisées derrière le dos, faisant les cent pas comme un lion dans sa cage, le tapis allait bientôt avoir un trou s'il continuait ainsi. Mais il s'en fichait.

Mary avait été emmenée d'urgence dans la chambre à côté, on avait fait venir le médecin de la famille, un homme qui avait toute la confiance de James, enfin de ce qu'il pouvait donner. Derek avait été placé dans une autre pièce, ses blessures soignées, il se reposait désormais. Non ce qui l'inquiétait était l'état de Mary, celle-ci s'était endormie en chemin vers le manoir, au début James n'avait pas fait attention mais lorsqu'il avait vu ses couleurs palirent de plus en plus, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. C'était la perte de sang qui l'avait mise dans cet état et généralement lorsqu'on s'endormait, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. La seule image qu'il avait retenu d'elle, avant que le médecin ne l'emmène dans la chambre pour s'occuper d'elle, fut son visage trempé de sueur, ses cheveux collés à ses tempes, plaqués sur ses joues et son souffle si faible à ce moment-là. A cette pensée le coeur de James fit une brusque halte.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de s'écrouler sur son canapé, son dos rigide, il aurait fallu avoir le regard perçant d'un faucon pour voir ses épaules faire d'étranges soubresauts.

Il s'était juré de ne plus pleurer depuis ce jour... Cette fille le rendait fou, comment arrivait-elle à toujours s'immiscer dans de tels ennuis à chaque fois qu'il la croisait? Etait-ce le destin qui s'acharnait sur lui ou avait-il toujours la malchance de la voir souffrir?

Un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, un mois dans lesquels les lettres qu'ils échangeaient ne disaient rien de ce qu'elle était en train de subir, un mois qu'il essayait de retenir l'angoisse qui montait en lui peu à peu, comme un feu happant le peu d'air qu'il y avait pour s'agrandir.

"Je vais bien" avait-elle dit dans l'une de ces lettres et ce 'bien' avait sonné tellement faux que James avait su qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait insisté à ce qu'elle vienne chez lui pour qu'il puisse la surveiller, le besoin de la voir l'avait soudainement pris et il s'était lui-même surpris en ayant eu cette envie. Mais à chaque fois, elle lui avait dit 'non', ce 'non' incessant qui l'avait frustré au point qu'il avait entreprit sa propre enquête à son sujet. Et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait encore plus frustré qu'auparavant, une rage l'avait possédé à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il avait appris que Mary Bennet se devait d'épouser Charles Boyle sous la bénédiction de ses parents, il s'était tenu droit, rigide et froid comme une statue mais au fond de lui un feu ardent brûlait et le dévorait de l'intérieur.

La rumeur qu'une deuxième fille de la maison Longbourn s'était enfuie, s'était étalée dans tout le voisinage. Mrs Bennet n'avait encore une fois pas pu tenir sa langue. On disait qu'elle avait choisi d'être nonne pour fuir un mariage arrangé par ses parents, elle aurait préféré se marier à Dieu que de se marier à un homme.

James réprima un ricanement, c'était bien elle tout craché! Il commençait à la connaitre désormais. Ce côté consciencieux qui prenait tous les cas possibles pour peser le pour et le contre, cette détermination à rester indépendante et ne pas le voir. C'était bien elle.

Ce soir-là, Louis avait décidé de l'emmener dans la maison de jeux qu'ils avaient tous les deux aidé à financer, le propriétaire leur laissait une place de choix grâce à cela, ce qui leur permettait de mieux surveiller les potentiels ennemis où alliés qu'ils pourraient avoir. James avait cru rêver lorsqu'il avait entendu une voix d'enfant, puis lorsqu'il entendit d'autres cris, il comprit ce qui se passait, d'un seul regard, James et Louis surent ce qu'ils avaient à faire. James accourut jusqu'au lieu où se passait la bagarre, lorsqu'il vit l'homme braquer son arme vers l'enfant, James n'avait pas réfléchi deux fois avant de tendre son bras pour dévier le tir. Tant pis pour son grand-père s'il mourait. L'oncle Donald devait bien avoir fait quelques bâtards dans ses petites escales.

Puis il la vit, cette chevelure noire comme la nuit, étalée par terre, un homme sur elle les lui tirant. Et cette fois-ci, le feu consuma James tout entier, le souvenir d'un brusque "CRAC!" et d'un étrange sentiment de satisfaction lui revint. L'envie de tuer cet homme l'avait pris, il avait effleuré l'idée un instant puis s'était dit qu'avec le boucan qu'il y avait eu, bon nombre de gens allaient venir et il ne valait mieux pas qu'on le voit tuer quelqu'un.

La vue de son sang l'arrêta un bref instant, le souvenir d'un liquide rouge coulant à flots d'une montagne de pierres lui revint, il l'effaça aussi vite qu'il le put. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'égard dans ce genre de situation et encore moins repenser à eux. Il s'était chargé de soigner ses blessures, essayant d'effacer l'angoisse qui agitait son corps. Il avait commencé à réfléchir, Louis était déjà parti prévenir la police, il ne pouvait plus taire l'affaire, et Mary risquait gros s'ils la découvraient ainsi. Bon nombre de gens qui s'étaient travestis avaient terminé dans un asile, on pouvait l'y emmener à tout moment, elle pouvait aller aussi en prison pour atteinte à la pudeur et à la morale. Il fallait qu'il l'emmène chez lui tout de suite, et faire taire les regards indiscrets. Heureusement pour lui personne n'était aux alentours lorsque lui et Louis étaient sortis. Louis avait du aller voir Billy pour le prévenir au cas où cela se passait mal pour lui, même s'il y avait peu de risques. Sa réputation de toujours gagner ses duels le précédait et lui donnait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de dangereux. Il avait passé son enfance à se battre contre les gens qui le traitaient de trop efféminé, si on avait pu le voir quand il avait sept ans, le petit qui avait peur de tout, ses ennemis riraient bien de lui.

Pour l'instant il fallait qu'il pense à Mary, il en avait assez de toujours la voir souffrir, cette fois-ci, elle serait obligée de rester avec lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le mot "fiancée" sortit de sa bouche, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, si jamais on découvrait son identité, il ne voulait pas la voir entre les mains d'un autre homme. Une petite voix en lui cria "jalousie!" mais James la fit taire, cela permettrait aussi à faire taire le juge. Son nom seul arrivait à faire trembler et il avait travaillé dur pour achever cette réputation. Et puis il était aussi question de l'argent de Mary, que celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas envisagé, si on découvrait qui elle était, l'argent qu'elle avait placé sous un faux compte reviendrait à l'homme de sa famille, c'est à dire son père et les Bennett seraient alors au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait. James s'en fichait de son argent, ce qu'il voulait c'était elle. S'ils se mariaient...

James s'arrêta un instant, était-il sûr de ce qu'il était en train de penser? Il connaissait cette fille depuis deux mois à peine et voilà qu'il énonçait le mot mariage. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui, il fallait qu'il se calme, il s'était pourtant juré de rester célibataire toute sa vie.

Il déraillait, cette fille lui faisait tourner la tête à n'en plus finir, ses pensées ne cessaient de se contredire. Las de toute cette angoisse, il plongea la tête dans ses mains et se saisit de la bouteille de vin sur la table basse avant d'y boire cul sec. Heureusement pour lui, la bouteille était déjà à moitié vide. A peine terminé, un homme quinquagénaire entra dans la pièce. James leva brusquement la tête, si bien que le sang lui coula à flot, il respira un instant, avant de se lever. L'étiquette et la vie lui avaient appris qu'il ne fallait jamais montré ses faiblesses, et là pour le coup, c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire . Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la bouteille vide, l'homme en fit de même, James retint de lâcher un juron. Heureusement pour lui, le médecin car c'était lui, fit mine de ne pas faire attention.

-Alors qu'en est-il Dr .Scott ? demanda James tentant tant bien que mal de rester posé.

Scott retira son pince-nez en soupirant tout en nettoyant les verres avec son mouchoir de poche . Il avait le physique même du docteur, des cheveux gris aux tempes parmi une myriade de cheveux bruns coiffés en une raie sur le côté et la barbe entièrement rasée. Pas une seule chose ne dépassait dans son attirement. Tout était impeccable chez lui, et c'était pareil dans son travail, c'est ce qui avait conduit Lady Graham, la grand-mère de James, à le prendre comme médecin de famille. Scott remit son pince-nez et leva les yeux vers James, qui le regardait, cachant son angoisse avec un masque rigide. Mais bon, Scott n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

-Si cela peut vous rassurer milord, il n'y a aucun signe d'infection, la plaie a été parfaitement nettoyée et soignée, votre Whisky a fait un magnique travail si je puis me permettre. La jeune fille ne souffre que de perte de sang, le meilleur conseil que je puisse lui donner après une telle perte est de se reposer et de manger de la viande, beaucoup de viande. D'ici une semaine à deux semaines, elle sera radieuse comme tout. Elle est en ce moment-même en train de dormir, votre bonne lui a donné de la soupe de poisson.

-Parfait, dit James tout en se levant, alors vous allez pouvoir m'aider pour ce que je compte faire.

Scott leva les yeux vers lui, ce jeune homme le surprenait sans cesse, surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. Décidément il était trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Mais si c'était pour aider deux amoureux complètement idiots, il le ferait. Il devait beaucoup à Lady Graham, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

James entra dans la chambre où la seule lumière qui s'y trouvait était celle de la lampe à chevet. A côté se trouvait la personne qui occupait ses pensées, il s'avança, tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit, celle-ci dormait paisiblement, elle semblait si innocente dans cet énorme lit. Comme une enfant perdue dans ses rêves et inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait. Il tendit la main vers son visage, écartant l'une de ses mèches qui s'était égarée sur ses lèvres. En la voyant on n'aurait pu penser qu'elle s'était faite poignarder i peine deux heures. Soudain elle tourna la tête, sa bouche fit la moue tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle avait tout l'air d'une enfant mécontente. James se mit soudain à rigoler.

-Kitty passe-moi le sel je te dis! murmura-t-elle en ronchonnant, les yeux toujours fermés.

James esquissa un sourire, elle était adorable. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

-Idiote, je ne suis pas Kitty, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle n'avait rien entendu et continua à dormir. Ses cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle formaient un halo noir sur l'oreiller blanc. Cela allait faire des nœuds, c'était certain.

-Quelle dormeuse ! soupira James en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, la regardant avec tendresse, touché par cette petite bouille. Il lui caressa longuement la joue du dos de la main. Quand je pense qu'à cause de toi je vais devoir faire quelque chose d'illégal. Tu es vraiment quelque chose.

Il continua à la regarder, ne se lassant pas de la voir, respirer calmement, en vie. Il pourrait passer sa vie à la regarder dormir. Soudain il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, il tenta d'étouffer un bâillement, en vain. Le sommeil le prit de suite.

Ce ne fut qu'à cause des rayons du Soleil que Mary se réveilla. Elle voulut se lever mais ses membres ne l'entendaient pas de cette manière, surtout sa jambe qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Et seigneur ! elle sentait un énorme poids sur son ventre, non mais elle n'avait pas avalé d'éléphant ! Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil avant de le refermer aussitôt, la lumière était trop forte pour qu'elle s'habitue tout de suite. Elle réouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir un amas de cheveux blonds juste devant elle.

Surprise, elle resta longtemps bouche bée devant le spectacle que lui offrait James, la tête sur son ventre, l'une de ses mains tenant la sienne à la grand surprise de Mary. Elle le regarda, heureusement pour lui, il ne bavait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme dormir, mis à part son père, mais celui-ci ne comptait pas. Et franchement, la différence qu'elle pouvait trouver entre les hommes et les femmes, ce serait la barbe. Car en effet James avait un joli duvet blond qui se pointait. Mary se redressa en position assise et tendit la main avec hésitation sur son visage, les rares fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, il était complètement rasé, là c'était sa chance de savoir ce que cela faisait de lui toucher la barbe. Finalement elle finit par le faire, la sensation était bizarre, c'était à la fois doux et rugueux sur les pointes. Mais c'était vraiment amusant, elle s'amusa à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix intervint :

-As-tu fini de jouer désormais ?

James la regardait d'un œil morne, surprise par la voix, Mary retira immédiatement sa main, elle sentait le sang lui monter au visage à cause de la gêne. James sourit, amusé, avant de s'étirer comme un chat devant elle, ses vêtements étaient complètement fripés de partout, et cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde.

-A cause de toi, je ne me suis pas rasé ces derniers jours, j'étais trop occupé à te chercher, lui dit-il en se grattant la joue.

Mary détourna la tête, gênée. James jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, elle annonçait simplement six heures du matin, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu que l'on était au mois de juin et que le Soleil se levait assez tôt en cette saison. James se leva brusquement tout en se massant la nuque. Mary ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation extrêmement intime, il y a quatre mois de cela, si elle avait affaire à ce genre de situaion, elle aurait certainement paniqué, de honte et de timidité. Comme quoi, après avoir passé deux semaines à Whitechapel, et fait plusieurs escapades nocturnes, elle avait fini par trouver une confiance qui lui manquait. Ils avaient tout de même passé la nuit ensemble, à dormir certes, mais ensemble, celle du bateau ils l'avaient passé à discuter, et d'accord aussi à s'embrasser, mais là c'était dans une chambre. La brunette était sûre que si elle avait eu un miroir en face d'elle, elle aurait pu admirer une magnifique couleur rouge sur son visage. Elle jeta un regard en biais vers James qui était dos tourné à elle et continuait à se masser la nuque.

Soudain il se retourna et lui sourit avant de se pencher vers elle, Mary sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage avant de sentir deux lèvre happer les siennes. Elle resta coite un instant avant de se sentir fondre et de se laisser emporter dans le moment. Elle l'enlaça autour de la nuque, entraînant son poids sur l'oreiller et elle avec. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait bouger qu'une jambe, l'autre lui faisant un mal de chien, elle se sentit vibrer au sein même de son corps. Elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps sur elle et des mains l'enlacer, passant sur ses bras, son ventre, ses seins. Quoi ! Mary coupa nette le baiser avant d'infliger une claque magistrale au pauvre homme. James se massa longuement la joue, assis sur le lit et la regardant avec une lueur frustrée dans les yeux.

-Diable ! Tu frappes fort pour une malade, comment cela se fait-il qu'ils aient réussi à t'avoir ces deux gugusses ?

-Je veux bien que tu m'embrasses, me touche un peu les cheveux, mais certainement pas mes parties intimes ! s'écria Mary en voulant se lever mais une grimace lui vint quand la douleur réapparut.

-D'accord, excuse-moi, je me suis peut-être un peu emporté, soupira James en tentant de la calmer. Je suis un homme tu sais, j'ai mes faiblesses.

Il n'était pas sûr si elle savait de quoi il parlait, mais à la vue du regard fuyant de Mary, il comprit qu'elle avait compris. Forcément, cette fille était une cachotière malgré le fait qu'elle venait d'une bonne famille.

\- Je comprends mais je n'ai pas envie, murmura Mary en tournant la tête gênée.

-D'accord, hocha de la tête James en souriant avant de la lever brusquement les yeux écarquillés. Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il la mine horrifiée. Mais…

-Je crois que tu devrais partir, le coupa Mary.

James la regarda de haut en bas, l'air complètement indigné. Mais Mary n'en demeurait pas moins ferme sur ses positions.

-Tu sais, quand je pensais entamer une relation avec toi, c'était vraiment tout dans la relation, lui dit-il en croisant les bras.

Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il avait songé de se marier avec elle pour de vrai i peine quelques heures. Mais bon, s'il fallait cela pour l'avoir. Non mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?

-S'il-te-plaît, James, je suis fatiguée, le supplia Mary avec ses yeux noirs larmoyants, ses lèvres rouges légèrement entre ouvertes.

James se massa quelque peu la nuque, essayant de détourner le regard. Il n'osait pas et il sentait une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac, comme si un imbécile y avait mis du beurre et qu'il sentait ce beurre fondre. La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom, il avait l'impression de devenir mou de l'intérieur et que le sang affluait là où il ne le fallait pas. Il se retourna vite pour cacher ses joues devenues légèrement roses.

-Très bien, fais comme tu veux, lanca-t-il de la main tout en se précipitant vers la porte. Dès qu'elle fut fermée, il s'arracha les cheveux de partout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu deviens mon pauvre ? chuchota-t-il.

Puis il se redressa, plissant ses vêtements et se refaisant sa coiffe. Il avait des affaires à régler, et cette fille le rendait trop dingue, il fallait qu'il s'en éloigne pour l'instant. Maintenant il fallait voir si le garçon était réveillé et s'il allait mieux. Mais d'abord il allait se changer.

Après une bonne séance de nettoyage et de rasage, il sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Louis, qui le regardait les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-J'ai parlé avec les policiers, en leur disant tout ce que tu m'as dit de dire, lui dit Louis en ignorant complètement sa question et il continua. En tant qu'ami je te dois bien cela, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui m'a mené à leur dire que la victime est ta fiancée qui sort de nulle part et que le gosse est son frère, j'ai dû témoigner d'avoir vu la scène alors que je ne l'ai qu'à peine vue pour chercher une voiture. Et voilà que je croise ton docteur, il était décoiffé ! C'est un miracle ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? Je te signale qu'à chaque fois que tu fais ce genre de truc, cela me retombe toujours sur moi. Je suis ton ami, ok. Mais j'ai une femme que j'aime et que je vais épouser. Et si possible, en un seul morceau ! Alors t'as intérêt à me raconter ce que tu me caches, pigé ?

-Tss, soupira James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est une longue histoire, viens entre, j'ai pas envie qu'on soit écouté.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et s'assirent sur deux chaises, l'une en face de l'autre. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, James acheva son récit devant un Louis éberlué. Celui-ci se leva, faisant le tour de la pièce en rond avant de s'arrêter et de fixer James.

-Donc si je comprends bien, commença le brun, tu l'as rencontrée par hasard en la renversant à cheval. Tu l'a emmené dans une auberge, t'as vu que ce n'était pas un homme mais une femme travestie. Tu t'es dit que ce serait bien de la ramener chez elle parce que tu voulais être galant. Pardonne-moi mais c'est dur à y croire, tu es l'antithèse même du gentleman. Et comme par hasard, par pur accident tu l'embrasses et elle s'enfuit. Tu décides de te venger en enquêtant sur elle et paf ! tu la retrouves plus tard et vous commencez à vous rencontrer pour une croisière sur un bateau que ton oncle t'as offert. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il serait plutôt fier sur ce coup-là mais bon. Et t'as décidé de faire une correspondance avec elle, pour découvrir qu'ensuite elle s'est enfuie de chez elle à cause d'un mariage forcé. Tu la cherches mais tu ne la trouves pas, et voilà que maintenant que tu l'as trouvée, en la sauvant contre deux grands criminels, tu décides de la faire passer pour ta fiancée.

Il s'arrêta et regarda longuement James qui ne disait rien, à son plus damne.

-Tu sais qu'avec ce genre d'histoire, on pourrait écrire un opéra ? lui demanda Louis l'air qui se voulait tout à fait sérieux.

-T'as un compositeur sous la main ? lui répondit James en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent, le sourire complice.

-Bon ! Il est temps d'aller voir le frangin de ta bien aimée ! s'exclama Louis en claquant des mains. J'ai vérifié, il n'y a eu aucun témoin à part nous, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un s'en charger. Il est discret et demande juste son argent. Je te signale que si je fais cela c'est pour aider ta vie amoureuse. C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire le mot fiancée sans que cela ne désigne quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un miracle quand j'y pense.

-Bon on ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus, le coupa James, viens.

James commençait un peu à en avoir marre de voyager de chambre en chambre, surtout quand il entra dans celle du môme qui n'était bien évidemment pas à sa place. Le lit était défait et les meubles sans dessus-dessous comme si un ouragan était entré dans la pièce. Et le môme bien évidemment fouillait les tiroirs. James se racla la gorge, pris en plein délit, Derek sursauta avant de se retourner vers les deux hommes qui étaient en train de le regarder, l'un étouffant son rire par des quintes de toux et l'autre l'air exaspéré. Derek tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ce qu'il avait derrière son dos, l'air gêné.

-C'est le corset de ma grand-mère que tu tiens dans tes mains, et ce n'est certainement pas à mettre sur la tête, lança d'un ton sarcastique James.

-Oups, chuchota Derek en lâchant immédiatement l'objet des mains, le rouge aux joues. Je ne voulais pas…

Il jetait des coups d'œil curieux autour de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce aussi luxueuse, c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Lui qui dormait généralement par terre, dans la rue ou dans de vieilles maisons abandonnées, cette chambre était comme un tout autre univers qu'il avait envie d'explorer.

-Oui je sais t'es curieux, si t'espères mon argent, ce n'est certainement pas dans le corset de ma seamnhair que tu le trouveras. D'ailleurs comment cela se fait-il que tu tiennes debout alors qu'hier tu pouvais à peine marcher ?

-James je ne pensais pas que tu tenais autant au corset de ta grand-mère, plaisanta Louis en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il n'a pas dit seamnhair tout à l'heure ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, Derek sentit une légère pression mais tint bon, il était un dur lui.

-Il parle le gaélique écossais et porte des kilts les jours de pluie pour y jouer de la cornemuse tout en jouant au lancer de rondins avec ses cousins, lança Louis d'une traite tout en pointant du doigt James qui prit une mine offusquée.

-Tss ! Clichés ! Toi au lieu de boire ton vin tu le regardes en le balançant dans tous les côtés pour voir je ne sais quoi à l'intérieur. Tu peux parler.

-Hé ! c'est comme cela qu'on sait s'il est bon et puis il n'y a pas que cela, il y a aussi l'odeur, la senteur qui s'échappe et qui laisse présager l'avant-goût qui précède cette merveilleuse sensation qui se glisse dans…

-Pour moi un vin tu le bois un point c'est tout, le coupa James avant de se retourner vers Derek qui se demandait si tous les riches étaient comme cela, complètement fous. Toi tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer, non au final assieds toi, il faut que l'on te parle.

Celui-ci obtempéra, un peu à contre cœur, c'était la première fois depuis l'orphelinat qu'il obéissait à un adulte, mais bon celui-ci malgré son air sympathique était quelqu'un de dangereux, les deux hommes d'hier en avaient subit les conséquences. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Derek avait appris en survivant dans la rue, c'était qu'il fallait faire profil bas quand on avait plus fort que soit. Il grimaça en se disant qu'il n'avait pas obéi à cette règle hier soir, mais il n'y pouvait rien, cette dame était en détresse et tellement jolie, elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa mère, qui était morte beaucoup trop tôt. D'ailleurs en pensant à la dame, il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Hein ? s'interrogea James en levant un sourcil.

-La dame d'hier, elle va bien ? demanda-t-il en rougissant et détournant la tête. En le voyant, James ne put s'empêcher un petit pincement de jalousie. C'était un comble, être jaloux d'un môme, il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se faire soigner.

-Oui voyons James, dis-nous comment va ta bien-aimée, se moqua légèrement Louis en le narguant avec des coups de coude, pour toute réponse, il s'en reçut un dans l'estomac. Ouch !

James tourna la tête vers Derek, laissant Louis se lamenter sur son pauvre estomac et qui parlait de masochisme, d'amitié et d'un abonnement à l'hôpital. Derek se demanda ce que voulait dire le premier mot, mais préféra ne pas le demander. James se pinçait le nez, fermant les yeux avant de les river droit sur le garçon.

-Es-tu orphelin ? demanda-t-il promptement.

-Attends ! Tu ne poses pas ce genre de question…, commença Louis en se redressant tout d'un coup.

-Oui, répondit Derek.

-Dans une bande ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Derek en haussant des épaules. Ca dépend des moments, je ne suis pas très connu.

James le regarda de haut en bas.

-T'as l'air d'un débrouillard. C'est bien. Pas de proches qui te connaissent ?

-Non.

-Très bien, tu vas servir à quelque chose. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un te chercher des vêtement à ta taille. On va te faire passer pour le frère de Mary.

-Mary, c'est le nom de la dame ?

-Exact.

-Attends une minute, les interrompit Louis. Pourquoi tu veux le faire passer pour son frère au fait ?

-Un gamin de la rue sera beaucoup moins écouté qu'un gosse de riche. Tu sais quand est-ce qu'ils vont être jugés d'ailleurs ?

-Apparemment, cela va se faire assez vite, je leur ai dit ton nom et ils se sont tout de suite mis au travail. Sincèrement, je ne comprends absolument pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal pour ça. Avec ton nom et le mien, cette tentative de viol et d'homicide sur une femme et un enfant, c'est facilement condamnable. On dirait que tu veux nous faire une pièce de théâtre, lui dit Louis complètement perplexe.

-J'ai mes raisons, répliqua James en détournant la tête. Lui-même ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il faisait cela. « Pour la garder » lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

-Je ne comprends pas trop de quoi vous voulez parler, intervint Derek, mais qu'est-ce que je reçois en jouant le frère ? Au fond de lui-même il était plutôt content, il avait hâte de revoir la dame d'hier, Mary elle s'appelait, il n'arrêtait pas de chanter ce nom dans sa tête.

James le toisa, un léger sourire amusé apparut.

-Une éducation, tu m'as l'air débrouillard, et je te suis redevable. Mais sans argent et sans étude, tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin dans la vie, encore si tu veux devenir trafiquant mais même là, c'est les plus malins qui s'en sortent.

-Tu sais James, on peut avoir fait des études et ne pas être malin du tout. Il suffit de voir Bingley.

-Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien, lui lança James un soupçon moqueur.

-C'est un chic type mais sans Darcy, il aurait raté plus d'une affaire. Tu te souviens des réunions qu'on a eu il y a un an ? Plus d'une fois il y a eu Marshall qui allait lui donner une mauvaise affaire. Sans Darcy pour l'en empêcher, ce type allait se ruiner.

-Personnellement, cela ne m'aurait pas le moins du monde déranger, ricana James.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu les détestes, même si je trouve ta raison de les détester complètement puérile…

-Darcy m'a empêché de tuer ce petit merdeux de Wickham en duel, c'est une raison suffisante de le détester. Il s'est interposé en me donnant l'argent qu'il me devait comme un bon Samaritain. Juste au moment où …

-Euh excusez-moi ? les interrompit une nouvelle fois Derek. Je dois faire quoi en tant que petit frère ?

-Tu fais le garçon sage qui témoignera que sa sœur mourait d'envie de venir me voir et qui l'a suivie, vous vous êtes fait aggresser et c'est comme cela que je suis intervenu. Et si on te pose la question de comment elle était habillée, tu leur diras qu'elle portait la robe en mousseline que je lui ai offerte.

-Et si les deux hommes parlent et disent qu'elle était déguisée en homme ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Tu feras juste le gentil petit garçon qui a voulu défendre sa sœur.

-Attends James ! Ne me dis pas que…

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils sont facilement condamnables. Bon ! Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du travail à faire.

Le blond sortit, laissant les deux bruns perplexes et pour l'un terrifié. Louis avait pu voir le visage de James en sortant, c'était le même que lorsqu'il avait voulu tuer Wickham, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

Une calèche s'arrêta devant le monument qui s'imposait au milieu du grand boulevard. Un homme revêche en sortit, il devait être sexagénaire, de larges cernes sous les yeux cachés par un monocle, et une perruque blanche sous un haut de forme, achevaient de donner à cet homme tout l'air sérieux de son métier. Personne n'aurait pu savoir que la veille à peine, il était allé voir la maison de Mrs Malba, une charmante femme à la gorge très généreuse et qui avaient des élèves toutes aussi bien loties. Leurs cours étaient d'ailleurs assez…particuliers. L'homme s'avança et entra dans le bâtiment pour aller dans son bureau, il avait de nouvelles affaires à traiter.

Le juge Smith était connu pour être quelqu'un de très impartial en public, quelque chose qui lui permettait de ne pas être soupçonné du moindre favoritisme ou d'être corrompu. Même sa femme ne le soupçonnait pas le moins du monde, alors lorsqu'il reçut une lettre anonyme avec le numéro 530 affiché en gros, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce que cela voulait dire et vu ce que l'on lui offrait, ce gentil donateur anonyme méritait bien qu'on lui fasse cette faveur. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le dossier des frères Rowling. Il sourit et se leva en prenant sa cane, mettant son haut-de-forme et son manteau, il se prépara à sortir. Il était temps qu'il rende une petite visite à la prison de Newgate.

* * *

-Elizabeth ! s'écria Mrs Bennet en voyant entrer sa fille et son gendre dans le manoir. Dehors il pleuvait des cordes et les vêtements des deux époux étaient complètement trempés. Entrez, venez vous changer, on a beau être en été, on n'est jamais à l'abri des rhumes.

-Maman, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé d'abord. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Mary ? demanda Elizabeth.

-Oh non, ce n'est rien ! lui répondit sa mère en faisant un geste de la main. Elle a décidé de devenir nonne. Il fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous fasse ses devoirs avec Dieu. Cela a été un peu imprévu mais il n'y a rien à dire, acheva-t-elle en leur servant du thé dans le salon, malgré ses propos, ses mains tremblaient et son sourire ne cessait d'être crispé.

-Elle a fugué donc ? l'interrogea Elizabeth d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à papa ? demanda-t-elle en se levant tout d'un coup, ce qui entraina Fitzwilliam à en faire de même.

-Elizabeth, calme-toi, c'est mauvais pour le bébé, tenta-t-il de la calmer, en vain. Elle le foudroya des yeux avant de les retourner vers sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas dans son caractère de faire une chose pareille. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a eu soudain l'envie de devenir nonne ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Père et mère ont voulu la marier, intervint soudain Catherine qui était descendue, un plateau dans les mains, le visage pale.

Son sourire habituel n'était plus là et sa coiffure, d'habitude si coquette, couverte de rubans, n'était qu'un simple chignon. Elizabeth avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une toute autre personne, un bref instant, elle put apercevoir Mary à la place de Kitty. On pouvait enfin voir leur lien de parenté, et de penser dans quel genre de circonstance on pouvait le voir lui faisait mal au cœur.

Soudain elle se souvint de ce que Kitty venait de dire et se retourna vivement vers sa mère.

-Vous avez voulu la marier ? De force ? s'écria-t-elle, ses hormones avaient décuplés sa colère, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervée.

Elle avait reçu la lettre de Catherine lui disant que Mary était partie et que leur père s'était évanoui, il n'avait pas fallu une minute de plus pour qu'elle décide de partir chez elle, malgré les insistances de son mari qui avait peur que le voyage ne la fatigue.

-Il le fallait bien ma chérie, tenta d'expliquer doucement Mrs Bennet. On n'avait pas le choix, sinon elle ne se marierait jamais.

-Et est-ce que vous savez au moins où elle est en ce moment ? demanda Elizabeth en croisant les bras.

-No…non, bredouilla sa mère sous le regard pesant de sa fille.

-Au moins on sait qu'elle est partie chez des nonnes, dit Fitz en essayant de calmer l'atmosphère.

Elizabeth se retourna vivement vers lui, le regard flamboyant, ses cheveux semblaient voler derrière elle.

-Et qu'elle n'a pas fait une fugue comme Lydia c'est ça ? C'est beaucoup mieux qu'une seule fille décide de perdre son honneur comme cela n'est-ce pas ?

-Chérie, je n'ai jamais dit cela, tu déformes mes propos !

-Oh mais tu l'as pensé, avoue ! s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Ecoute chérie, j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un pour voir où elle se trouve.

-Mais elle peut être n'importe où, qui sait ce qui a pu lui arriver !

Lizzie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Juste au moment où un bonheur lui arrivait, il fallait qu'un malheur arrive aussi. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait responsable, si elle avait été une sœur plus exemplaire, plus présente, cela ne se serait jamais arrivé. Déjà à Bath, elle avait pu voir un léger changement chez Mary, mais elle n'y avait pas fait attention, pensant que c'était juste la timidité de sa sœur qui l'avait empêché de trop se sociabiliser. Et maintenant les remords lui revenaient tout comme Lydia. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'honneur de la famille qui était en jeu cette fois-ci comme l'avait fait très bien remarquer William. Non. C'était pire. C'était la vie d'un membre de la famille qui avait disparu sans nouvelle depuis deux semaines, et qui avait laissé pour seul mot d'adieu une lettre. Une lettre qui avait causé à leur père un évanouissement.

-Où est papa ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il se repose à l'étage, lui répondit Kitty, il sort à peine de son lit. Jane a veillé sur lui la nuit passée. Elle vient juste de repartir, Charles l'y a obligé, elle va bientôt achever sa grossesse, il a trouvé cela peu prudent qu'elle fasse autant d'aller-retours entre Mayfield et ici.

-Très bien, je vais aller le voir, dit Lizzie en insistant bien sur le « je » et en lançant un regard appuyé sur son mari qui était prêt à partir avec elle.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, se dirigeant directement vers la chambre de son père. Elle toqua à la porte, attendit une réponse, qui vint par un « hum ! » à peine perceptible. Elle entra alors. Son père était à son grand étonnement assis sur le fauteuil fasse à la cheminée. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard et continua à fixer les flammes.

-Père, commença prudemment Elizabeth en s'avançant vers lui, vous allez bien père ?

Un long silence s'installa avant que celui-ci ne se décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être père, commença-t-il la voix rauque. Quand j'étais jeune, je pensais que la paternité n'était qu'un simple fardeau qu'un homme se doit de se targuer pour assurer sa descendance. Mon père lui-même ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que je faisais, si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important pour lui, il s'en fichait. Alors j'ai appris à en faire de même. J'ai rencontré ta mère dans ces conditions, nos deux familles ont voulu faire une alliance. Elle me plaisait, malgré son côté bavarde, mais c'est cela que j'aimais chez elle. La première fois qu'elle est tombée enceinte, j'ai juste assumé. Je me suis dit que ta mère allait se charger de l'éducation du bébé tout comme ma mère l'avait fait avec moi, et que je ne participerai en rien tant que cela ne me concernait pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas, soupira-t-il. Dès que j'ai vu ta sœur, je l'ai aimée au premier instant, au premier cri qu'elle a poussé. Je me souviens, j'étais juste à côté. Ta mère se désolait de ne pas m'avoir donné un fils. Mais pour moi, cela m'était égal. Elle est très vite retombée enceinte. Mais ce n'était pas de toi. Tu avais un grand frère Lizzie. L'accouchement est survenu beaucoup trop tôt, ton frère est mort deux jours après être né. Ta mère et moi n'avons jamais voulu en parler. C'était quelque chose qu'on a gardé tabou. Et puis vous êtes venues, l'une après l'autre. Et on a essayé d'oublier, ta mère est devenue de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle faisait une fixation sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu me donner d'héritier. C'est comme cela qu'elle s'est décidée à vous chercher un mari, elle a fait cela de façon maladroite. Mais c'était une façon à elle d'oublier qu'elle avait perdu un enfant. On l'a appelé Edmund, il avait les mêmes yeux que toi et ta sœur. Noirs. Il avait mes yeux. Et il est mort. On l'a perdu, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai eu mal.

Il porta une main à son cœur à ce moment-là, ses épaules ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler. Il regarda Elizabeth qui restait figée comme une statue. Il continua :

-Ce jour-là, je suis allé dans la bibliothèque et j'ai lu, j'ai essayé d'oublier. Je pensais l'avoir oublié. Je voulais oublier le fait d'avoir des enfants, mais je n'ai pas pu. Crois-moi Lizzie, je vous ai toujours aimées toi et tes sœurs. A un moment donné, j'ai essayé de sortir de mes livres, de m'occuper de vous mais je n'ai pas pu. J'avais peur de vous perdre. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment. Et maintenant je vous perds une à une. Ta sœur Lydia, en faisant son escapade, m'a réveillé un bref instant. Et maintenant ta sœur Mary est partie, et là je réalise que je m'étais endormi entre-temps. Désormais c'est trop tard pour changer, je ne sais même pas où elle est ! s'exclama-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Lizzie avait du mal à réaliser la situation. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son père pleurer, et être aussi désemparée. Et ce qu'il venait de lui raconter ne faisait qu'agrémenter cet effet de perte de contrôle. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle se précipita dans les bras de son père, le serrant fort. Ce fut à peine si elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. La pluie de dehors ne faisait qu'empirer et bientôt le tonnerre retentit. Un éclair survint, éclairant l'ombre d'un père et d'une fille s'enlaçant.

En sortant de la chambre de son père, qu'elle avait mis au lit après qu'il se soit endormi, Elizabeth passa devant les chambres de ses sœurs. Avant de descendre en bas, elle voulait voir la chambre de Mary. Elle avait besoin de savoir, car quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait.

Elle entra dans la pièce. Tout était en ordre et nettoyé. Elle passa une main sur le clavier du piano, faisant résonner quelques notes au milieu de la chambre vide. Elle poussa un soupir et se retourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Elle se mit soudain à fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau, elle savait que c'était mal de fouiller dans les affaires de sa sœur, mais son instinct la poussait à agir de la sorte. Elle avait une étrange intuition. Retournant les tiroirs, vérifiant les faux-fonds, mais non rien, que des dessins ou des partitions de musique, qui n'étaient remplies que de notes. Alors à moins que sa sœur ne soit un agent secret de la couronne et que ces notes étaient un code, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir quelque chose qui pourrait répondre à sa question. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la bibliothèque. Après tout autant voir ce que pouvait aimer sa sœur en littérature. Elle eut un pincement en songeant qu'en fait elle ne savait strictement rien du tout sur les goûts de ses petites sœurs, si elles lisaient ou non, ce qu'elles aimaient derrière leur coquetterie ou leur sobriété. Elle passa sa main sur la couverture des livres, un à un. Il y avait beaucoup de Shakespeare, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant et du… Elizabeth leva un sourcil à ce moment-là. Sa sœur lisait Lord Byron ? On aurait tout vu. Soudain sa main heurta une petite feuille de papier déchirée. Elle venait probablement d'un livre. Surprise, elle le saisit et le lut. Ses yeux s'arrondirent à sa lecture.

« Henry Bones. Je le trouve magnifique, oui, vraiment, il est vraiment beau. Je crois que je l'aime. Oh ! Je suis tellement contente ! »

Elizabeth laissa tomber la feuille par terre, et resta figée sur place. Sa sœur n'était probablement pas partie devenir nonne. Non, elle était partie rejoindre ce Henry Bones.

**Voilà, en ce moment-même je suis en train de m'amuser avec la tournure des événements. Entre James qui déteste Wickham, Darcy et Bingley et Lizzie qui pense qu'Henry Bones est l'amant de sa soeur, il va y avoir du boulot. J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine! ;)**

**Ps: pour l'histoire du frère Edmund, je me suis souvenue que dans le livre Mrs Bennet se plaignait d'avoir un corps incapable de donner des fils, c'est comme cela que l'histoire d'Edmund est survenue, et il s'appelle comme cela pour une raison d'ailleurs, je vous laisse deviner laquelle ^^. C'est pas très compliqué. C'est assez triste, mais je voulais essayer de donner une explication pour le comportement des parents Bennet. Le père qui se détache de ses enfants pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau et la mère qui se sent coupable et perd un peu la tête. **

**Et désolée pour les fans de Rowling mais je trouvais cela assez drôle ce genre de coïncidence. **


End file.
